Fausses Notes et Vrais Coups de Coeur
by Calamithy
Summary: UA, yaoi. Pour Luna! Suite à un lavage de cerveau exercé par l'un de ses meilleurs amis,1 homme va passer la soirée dans un club au lieu de rentrer chez lui.Ce qui changera sa vie. Chap 6 : A smoky room, a small café... Voilà c'est fini !
1. Le Syndrome Spanish Guitar

**Disclaimers****: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, univers alternatif - si vous n'aimez pas, fuyez, y a pas de Gundam là-dedans, je prends le temps de poser un univers :p, fic à 3 ou 4 chapitres. **

**Rating : T, mignon.  
**

**Micis** **? A tous !  
**

**Pour qui ? à ma Lunanamoi parce qu'elle est elle :p et un peu pour moi parce que happy b-day to me :p**

**Conseil : allez sur deezer .com ou sur youtube et regardez le clip de Carlos Santana feat. Rob Thomas. Smooth. Vous aurez une idée de la chose (guitare :p)  
**

* * *

**Fausses notes et vrais coups de coeur  
**

-

**Chapitre I : le Syndrome Spanish Guitar**

-

**Le T Club, Paris, 23h30, le jeudi 12 juin 2008  
**

-

_- Tu ne sors pas, mon, ami. _

-

Un soir de vent doux et de lune en croissant, un jeune homme avait eu envie de casser la routine quotidienne métro ou voiture aux aurores, boulot jusqu'à plus d'heures et nuits sans trop de sommeil.

D'accord, l'un de ses plus proches amis lui avait fait un petit lavage de cerveau méthodique qui avait eu le don de l'énerver. Ce n'était pas le jour pour lui prendre la tête.

-

_- Ne me dis pas « si, tous les jours », un loisir c'est quelque chose de gratuit ou que tu payes pour te divertir. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu n'es pas payé pour t'amuser. _

-

Un soir de vent doux et de lune en croissant, un jeune blond avait décidé de ne pas dîner au bureau en tête à tête avec son ordinateur portable, de prendre le métro à la station plus loin.

Ok, de marcher une dizaine de minutes de plus pour se donner l'illusion qu'il faisait autre chose que gagner de l'argent pour payer son loyer ou aider la famille.

-

_- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas pris un verre ?_

-

Un soir de vent doux et de lune en croissant, un jeune homme en costume gris perle était passé pour la première fois dans une petite rue et y avait vu ce qu'il avait pris au premier abord pour un pub-boîte.

Le « T - Club », comme le montrait l'enseigne noire et le nom inscrit à l'écriture stylisée bleu fluorescent.

-

_- Je sais que je te gonfle avec mes commentaires. Je sais que toi et moi on est pareils et ce n'est pas une référence._

-

Il avait allumé sa cigarette, à deux pas des physionomistes devant la porte : il avait le droit, après tout il était sur le trottoir.

Encore un endroit qui lui était devenu inaccessible depuis que le diktat des non fumeurs avait été érigé en loi. Bon, une petite voix lui disait que les restaurants étaient bien plus agréables, il faisait parti de ces fumeurs qui n'aimaient pas se faire enfumer.

Mais tout de même, cette loi était parfois extrême.

Il finit tranquillement sa cigarette et s'approcha de l'un des colosses : il y avait un cendrier d'appoint près de lui, comme ils étaient prévenants.

Mais ça tombait bien, il n'aimait pas lâcher ses mégots par terre.

-

_- Si je me trompe, prouve-le. _

-

Au lieu de le dévisager, les armoires à glace lui demandèrent s'il avait sa carte de membre.

Ah, c'était un club ? Le dernier endroit où on pouvait fumer sans amende ?

Avec sa tête de premier de la classe, ses verres percés rectangulaires et son portable sagement rangé dans son étui de cuir noir, il n'avait pas l'air de créer des problèmes.

L'air ne faisait pas la musique mais bon, si les physios devaient parler à tous ceux qui voulaient entrer en boîte, les queues seraient bien plus longues qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Aussi injuste et arbitraire que cela puisse être, il fallait bien (mal) juger à un moment ou à un autre sur les apparences.

Il n'avait pas de carte. Il n'avait pas menti. Il se pensait déjà chez lui.

-

_- Et si…_

-

Les deux Morphéus – même tête, même lunettes, même long manteau, même muscles, pour le cerveau il ne savait pas – se regardèrent quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

Celui de droite lui demanda alors s'il souhaitait s'inscrire au club le plus « cool » et le « moins cher de Paris » pour pouvoir fumer en toute tranquillité sans être trop enfumé.

A son haussement de sourcil, Morphéus de gauche lui expliqua que le règlement limitait la consommation de cigarettes à 2-3 par heures dans les salles-lounge pour ne pas couvrir l'action du système d'aération.

Morphéus de droite ajouta que la consommation était illimitée dans les fumoirs-bars.

-

_- Et si tu n'as rien à me prouver_

-

Ils mirent en avant le côté convivial de l'endroit et parlèrent de l'ambiance musicale vraiment éclectique tous les jours sauf le jeudi qui était plutôt blues/jazzy et réservé au live.

Et le hasard faisant parfois très bien les choses, sa montre lui indiquait qu'on était un jeudi.

-

_- Si t'as rien à me prouver… _

-

Il avait demandé le prix et ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose et ça avait l'air sympa.

Il avait pris une carte de membre pour lui et vu le tarif dérisoire, une pour son meilleur ami au cas où, qu'ils soient « cools » à deux.

Qu'il arrête de lui rabattre les oreilles avec son statut de no life alors qu'il était dans la même situation.

Il s'était promis de l'amener une prochaine fois, avait remercié les physionomistes et la dame du comptoir, gentiment décliné d'utiliser le vestiaire avant d'emprunter le couloir.

-

_- … prouve-le._

* * *

Le T Club – il apprendrait sur place que le T se prononçait « Ti », comme un « ptit » Club existait depuis les années 40 et avait accueilli de prestigieux jazzmen et bluesmen et d'illustres inconnus tout aussi talentueux.

-

Le club avait fermé dans les années 80, à la mort du propriétaire qui était endetté. La famille avait épongé les dettes péniblement et résisté tant bien que mal aux pressions de promoteurs immobiliers sans scrupules ou de patrons de chaînes de restaurant.

-

La famille souhaitait que l'endroit ne perde pas son âme. Mais la bonne volonté avait un prix et au moment où tout espoir était perdu de voir le T Club rouvrir ses portes sans perdre de son essence, un jeune couple s'était manifesté.

-

Oh oui ils étaient jeunes. Oh oui ils avaient économisé. Oh oui, ils s'étaient endettés à l'époque où on le pouvait encore.

Mais ils étaient motivés, étaient tombés sous le charme de l'endroit, de son histoire, de sa musique et étaient déterminés à respecter le lieu tout en apportant leur touche personnelle – les chaises et tabourets étaient laqués noirs quand avant ils étaient en bois ou en fer par endroits. Ils avaient conservé le nom T Club et pas seulement pour des questions de notoriété.

Ils avaient gardé la photo du fondateur, Howard J King et ajouté quelques portraits en pied d'artistes qui étaient venu se produire. Mais pas trop quand même, il ne s'agissait pas de se faire mousser sur les gloires passées. Laisser quelques empreintes pour pouvoir apposer les leurs. Les nouveaux propriétaires étaient des gens bien.

-

Les promoteurs et autres chaînes de restaurant durent ranger leur carnet de chèque et liquide parfois mafieux. Le T Club rouvrit au début des années 2000 et renoua avec un succès sans tapage en surfant sur leur petit pain béni – Norah Jones, jeune, jolie et jazzy - s'adaptant dernièrement aux lois contre le tabagisme en prenant une licence Club - il n'avait auparavant de club que le nom, c'était plus un pub -, ce qui leur apporta un peu plus de flux.

Au T Club on n'était ni « gay friendly » ni « hétéro friendly »

On était juste bienvenus.

Ceux qui étaient dérangés pouvaient repartir. Ce cas de figure ne s'était jamais produit. Coup de chance ou évolution des mentalités. Un peu des deux ?

Tant mieux.

-

L'intérieur du T Club était assez spacieux : une fois qu'on avait passé le vestiaire, au bout du couloir on se retrouvait devant 3 choix :

- rester au rez de chaussée et aller directement à la salle lounge

- rester au rez de chaussée et aller au fumoir

- aller à l'étage pour aller dans la seconde salle lounge s'il n'y avait plus de place en bas.

- aller aux toilettes de club les plus propres du monde, que ce soit à l'étage ou au rez de chaussée.

-

Comment ça ça faisait 4 ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les toilettes n'étaient pas une attraction et ce même si on pouvait payer pour y accéder.

Certaines personnes devraient revoir leur définition de loisir.

-

C'était au rez-de-chaussée que se tenait le concert alors notre blond s'y rendit.

La musique était forte mais pas assourdissante, ce qui était un bon point.

Dans la salle du bas il y avait comme dans presque tous les pubs d'aujourd'hui un écran plat qui retransmettait des émissions… sans le son sauf le jour du live où la télé restait éteinte.

Ceux qui préféraient regarder la télé les jours de live pouvaient aller à la salle lounge du haut… qui retransmettait le concert _avec_ le son.

On a bien dit regarder la télé, pas préciser le programme :p

-

La petite scène et un haut tabouret au siège bleu se trouvaient à quelques mètres de l'espace restauration.

Les tables pour 2 à 4 personnes étaient rectangulaires et encadrées par des chaises pliantes de réalisateurs assez confortables, ou les plus chanceux pouvaient semer leurs fesses tout au fond des fauteuils ou du canapé de velours, idéalement placés près de l'un des deux mini bars d'appoint avec derrière chacun une ravissante hôtesse.

Le tout était noir bordé de bleu, comme l'enseigne.

-

Le concert allait commencer apparemment : le temps qu'il se pose à la seule table de libre, qu'une jolie brune aux cheveux courts lui demande ce qu'il voulait boire et qu'il réponde « un café, je ne vais pas rester », laissant un pourboire absolument hallucinant pour qu'on le laisse tranquille, la musique s'était arrêtée.

Le temps que sa commande arrive, la rumeur de la salle s'était muée en un « ça va bientôt commencer » rempli d'excitation.

Les lumières tamisées d'or s'étaient parées d'un manteau de nuit velouté.

Les deux petits spots au-dessus de la scène diffusent une lumière blanche qui réussit à être douce, à ne pas agresser…. Et surtout ne pas aveugler le musicien.

Mais à quel moment s'était-il installé ?

-

Il portait des bottes qui ressemblaient beaucoup à des santiags, mais il ne s'y connaissait pas des masses.

Il portait un jean clair pas fatigué pour deux sous, dans lequel il se sentait à l'aise mais pas suffisamment lâche pour être passé.

Il avait une fine chemise blanche cachée en partie par une jolie guitare électrique rouge et noire.

La chemise était ouverte aux premiers boutons. Il avait un corps d'athlète.

Il avait près de la bouche un petit micro noir et sa tête légèrement inclinée cachait la couleur de ses yeux, mais vu la distance avec les toutes premières tables, personne n'aurait pu la définir.

-

Ses doigts avaient fait naître quelques accords et le chuchotement s'était fait silence.

Le musicien s'était mis à fredonner gentiment dans son micro, d'une voix chaude.

Un air qui ressemblait dangereusement à « joyeux anniversaire »

-

Il se rappellerait toute sa vie de la première fois qu'il avait entendu ce musicien, de ce qu'il avait dit.

Du sourire en coin qui avait caressé le micro.

-

- Bonsoir les gens. C'est gentil d'être venus me voir ce soir. Y a jamais eu autant de monde à mon anniversaire.

-

Les habitués avaient ri à la boutade avant de comprendre que si la dernière phrase était dite sur le ton de la rigolade, elle n'en était pas moins basée sur des faits réels.

La foule avait alors souhaité un heureux anniversaire à l'artiste, plein de chaleur.

Lui était resté tétanisé par la voix.

Les cordes ronronnaient sous ses doigts.

-

- Ce soir j'ai envie de casser mes habitudes. Ce soir je ne commencerai pas par du blues. J'ai envie de jouer… autre chose.

-

La pause qu'il avait prise après « jouer » lui donnait encore le frisson et il savait que ce frisson le poursuivrait des mois et des mois après.

-

- J'ai envie de vacance. J'ai envie de Mexique. J'ai envie de la jouer… _smooth_… Carlos Santana.

-

Et il commençait à jouer les premiers accords.

Irrésistiblement latino.

Il se défendait pas mal.

Enfin il avait l'air, notre blond ne connaissait rien à la musique, il savait juste aimer et délicieusement apprécier quand ça ne lui cassait pas les oreilles.

-

- J'ai envie de percussions.

-

Deux musiciens supplémentaires s'étaient mystérieusement matérialisés derrière lui.

Oui plutôt l'éclairagiste les avait mis en lumière.

-

- J'ai envie de basse. J'ai envie de vous faire danser sur votre chaise... ou avec votre partenaire. Ça vous dit ?

-

Personne n'avait répondu non.

Notre jeune ami s'était retrouvé à fumer les yeux rivés à l'artiste et les oreilles rivées à la musique.

Au point qu'à un moment il avait fermé les yeux pour juste se laisser bercer.

Il était dans un autre monde.

-

_And just like the ocean under the moon  
Well thats the same emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth  
Gimme your heart make it real  
Or else forget about it_

**_Extrait de Smooth – Carlos Santana et Rob Thomas, écrit par Rob Thomas et Itaal Shur, disponible sur l'album « Supernatural » de Carlos Santana._**

-

Donner son cœur pour de vrai ? Ou tout oublier.

Il avait oublié plein de choses oui et en premier lieu son café qui s'était retrouvé tout tiède à la fin du récital.

Il avait oublié qu'il était sur une chaise - à trop danser il avait failli tomber.

Il avait ouvert les yeux et oublié de respirer en regardant cet homme superbement s'approprier une chanson difficile en se payant le luxe de ne pas faire honte au virtuose qu'est Carlos Santana.

Il avait oublié son cœur sur la scène du T Club ce soir de vent doux.

Et il n'était pas prêt de le récupérer.

-

Il avait soupiré, parfaitement lucide pour le coup.

Il était victime du Syndrome Spanish Guitar, comme dirait son ami.

C'était tiré d'une chanson de Toni Braxton qui racontait l'histoire d'une jeune femme folle amoureuse d'un musicien qu'elle venait voir jouer.

Un homme qui jusqu'au bout ne saurait jamais qu'elle existe, puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vue, noyée qu'elle était dans la foule.

Et même s'il l'avait vue, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle lui ait plu.

Elle s'imaginait dans ses bras, comme sa guitare, s'imaginait que ses longs doigts tireraient de son corps des accords sensuels, rêvait d'être une chanson entre ses lèvres.

Sa chanson.

-

Contrairement à l'interprétation, il n'était pas triste qu'il ne le voie jamais.

Au contraire.

Ce n'était pas du tout le syndrome de la groupie mortifiée dans son coin.

Cela allait lui permettre de vivre par procuration, de s'offrir une vraie parenthèse tous les jeudis, sans se faire de mal.

Aller jusqu'au bout de son attirance musicale et physique, mais seulement dans sa tête.

On pouvait être très attiré et n'avoir strictement aucune envie d'aller plus loin.

Une parenthèse tous les jeudis. Le 4ème jour de la semaine. Une jolie coïncidence... quand on s'appelait Quatre.

Il avait bien ri quand il avait fallu montrer les papiers d'identité pour prouver que ce n'était pas une blague. D'ailleurs, son ami devra montrer ses papiers pour valider l'abonnement parce que lui aussi était vernis de ce côté-là.

-

Parlant de l'énergumène au grand coeur... cette parenthèse allait lui permettre de se focaliser sur autre chose que sur sa vie sociale.

D'ailleurs il ne lui dirait rien à propos de « Spanish Guitar », sinon il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Mais lorsqu'il viendrait... le silence consentira, parce que si Quatre restait dans les mêmes dispositions, il ne saurait pas lui cacher.

Il n'en aurait pas forcément envie à ce moment-là.

-

Il avait fini son café froid et en regardant l'heure par hasard s'était aperçu que, de Carlos Santana à John Lee Hooker, en passant par Eric Clapton et B.B King, d'interprétation en interprétation, d'un pays continent à l'autre, que sur sa petite Europe il était déjà 2h du matin. Le pouvoir absolu du taxi, mais ça en avait valu la peine.

-

Il savait que désormais le jeudi il devra prendre sa voiture.

-

Il s'était levé au moment où un homme grand, brun aux cheveux courts aussi en bataille que sa tenue était impeccable avait fait son entrée sur scène.

Costume noir sur mesure glissant sur un corps taillé au laser, lunettes de soleil et oreillette, il portait un immense gâteau d'anniversaire avec une classe folle. Parfait.

Parfaite occasion pour lui de s'esquiver.

-

Il laissa Spanish Guitar à celui qui ressemblait fort à un bodyguard, même si ce brun-roux n'avait rien de Whitney Houston – ou peut-être le talent.

Il était parti, aussi discrètement que le lui permettait sa sacoche à portable en sifflotant du Carlos Santana.

Il garderait le musicien sans nom – il ne s'était pas présenté après tout – sur les lèvres en même temps que sa mélodie.

_Smooth…_

-

_Un soir de vent doux et de lune en croissant… un homme allait redécouvrir ses rêves…_

-

**Tzusuku**

* * *

Happy bday to me avec un peu de retard !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Cette fic, je l'avais racontée à Luna et m'a été inspirée alors que j'écoutais LFM (ex Lausanne FM) dans sa voiture.

Spanish Guitar est passé, du coup l'idée m'a trottiné dans la tête.

Je pensais m'en être débarrassée en lui racontant. Tu parles.

Les muses se sont assises sur mes neurones et m'ont dit : « t'as oublié de dire ça à Luna et ça et ça et ça et ça… »

Plein de détails supplémentaires se sont ajoutés et du coup il y en a eu tellement que j'ai été obligée d'écrire pour que mes muses arrêtent de me faire c…

Et donc voilà !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi ! Merci d'être toi, merci pour tout, ce séjour a été un joli cadeau d'anniv'. La suite bientôt (elle est au ¾ écrite)

Mithy Mini Globetrotter ¤ rentrée de Suisse mardi, objectif Moselle fin Novembre :p ¤


	2. One way ticket

**Disclaimers****: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, univers alternatif - si vous n'aimez pas, fuyez, y a pas de Gundam là-dedans, je prends le temps de poser un univers :p, fic à 3 ou 4 chapitres. **

**Rating : T, mignon, un brin chacal.  
**

**Micis** **? A ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot et souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, c'est adorable ! (dont Dame Coquillette que je câline respectueusement de par son grade de Colonel :p)  
**

**Pour qui ? à ma Lunanamoi parce qu'elle est elle :p et un peu pour moi parce que happy b-day to me :p**

**Conseil : allez sur deezer .com ou sur youtube et regardez tous les clips que je préconise (les disclaimers sont à l'intérieur de la fic), c'est à dire B.B King et Blue Boy Tune, La version de Ronnie Jordan pour So What et Eric Clapton, Layla (la version unplugged), pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance. Le reste n'est pas vraiment utile et vous comprendrez en lisant :p  
**

* * *

**Fausses notes et vrais coups de coeur  
**

-

**Chapitre II : One way ticket  
**

-

**Le T Club, Paris, 23h45, le jeudi 25 septembre 2008  
**

-

Les mois se suivirent et se ressemblèrent.

Métro boulot dodo les lundis, mardi, mercredi et vendredi avec un tout petit pas de danse dans le bureau de temps en temps (quand il avait bu un peu trop de café).

Boulot de chez soi un peu le samedi et en cas de crise le dimanche.

Voiture-Boulot-T Club-Dodo tous les jeudis.

-

Quatre avait l'habitude de s'installer toujours à la même table pour le voir jouer seul, ou parfois accompagné de percussions, de saxo ou de piano.

Une table suffisamment près pour apprécier le spectacle et suffisamment éloignée pour ne pas être remarqué, si toutefois quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui.

Personne ne s'intéressait aux discrets contrôleurs de gestion blonds à lunettes en costume gris/beige quand il y avait ribambelles d'hommes et de femmes sexys qui prenaient le temps de rentrer se changer avant de venir, dans la salle.

Quand il y avait un guitariste sur scène toujours en jean-santiags-chemise ouverte qui faisait la cour à son instrument tous les jeudis soir.

-

La cour, oui et parfois l'amour avec les doigts, en sachant toujours quelles cordes stimuler pour tirer des murmures, des soupirs ou des cris d'extase en musique.

Guitare et musicien unis dans le crime. Osmose.

Il ne chantait pas toujours, mais parlait à son public entre deux morceaux qu'il présentait ou se contentait de lancer une petite boutade à la cantonade, achevant de conquérir son auditoire.

-

Qu'il chante ou qu'il parle, il avait une voix onctueuse comme du miel et Quatre avait le miel dans le sang. Par son père.

Il avait beaucoup de chance de ne pas avoir d'abdos couscous ou cornes de gazelles.

Il travaillait beaucoup et faisait un peu de sport. Et ah oui il stressait pas mal, ça devait être ça.

Il essayait de se faire plus petit que son mètre 82, de se faire plus invisible qu'il ne l'était dans son costume sombre, invisible dès que les lumières s'éteignaient et que Spanish Guitar faisait le show.

-

Dès qu'elles se rallumaient il consultait son palm, travaillait un peu – on ne se refaisait pas - en sirotant son café et partait en laissant un joli pourboire à la ravissante hôtesse brune aux jolies jambes qui essayait désespérément de lui faire consommer quelque chose de plus adéquat.

Quelque chose qui justifie qu'il prenne une table pour deux heures au grand maximum.

-

De temps en temps des nouveaux venaient lui parler, accrochant leur regard à quelqu'un qui avait l'air gentil.

Ces mêmes nouveaux lui proposaient de s'installer avec eux, mais il déclinait l'offre poliment, disant qu'il n'allait pas rester longtemps.

Au bout de quelques semaines de refus, ils finirent par hausser les épaules et le saluer en le voyant, rien de plus, le laissant à son palm, à sa cigarette et à son café.

-

Une fois par mois une personne, dont le ticket de caisse indiquait Winner, se voyait le droit d'aller voir le chanteur en coulisse.

De passer un peu de temps avec lui, autour d'un cocktail.

Ça n'intéressait pas Quatre, ça gâcherait tout son petit monde intérieur.

Il était sincèrement content pour les fans. Ils avaient l'occasion de lui parler une petite demi-heure en privé et ils revenaient avec le sourire, disant qu'il était aussi gentil et drôle qu'il ne le paraissait.

On n'était pas toujours ce que l'on paraissait. Quatre avait l'air d'un bourreau de travail et il en était un. Il sortait tous les jeudis et il avait l'air d'aller travailler plus que d'aller boire un verre.

L'air ne faisait pas la musique. Son meilleur ami et lui illustraient parfaitement cette maxime.

-

Le meilleur ami savait le stricte nécessaire, à savoir qu'il sortait tous les jeudis soirs dans un club où l'ambiance était agréable, où il pouvait écouter de la bonne musique tout en fumant quelques cigarettes.

Il omettait de dire qu'il travaillait quand même un petit peu.

Meilleur ami était ravi et un peu jaloux de ne pouvoir se libérer le jeudi – ce n'était vraiment pas compatible avec son emploi du temps.

De toute façon, aucun jour n'était compatible avec son emploi du temps de ministre.

Pourtant un soir de chance – ou d'échange exceptionnel avec un collègue -, il avait pu se libérer.

-

Bottillons à bon carrés, chemise et pardessus noirs et un blue jean d'excellente coupe, les vêtements de Duo Maxwell auraient pu paraître modernes, classes mais un peu sombres si son écharpe violine et sa longue chevelure châtain n'apportaient pas un peu de lumière à l'ensemble.

-

Quatre avait raison : il dut lutter 5 bonnes minutes avec son prénom mais bon, ça aurait pu être pire : sans le blond comme caution cela aurait pu durer plus longtemps.

Quatre lui avait fait le tour du propriétaire, lui expliquant un peu plus le fonctionnement, lui disant que l'endroit qu'il devait éviter était le fumoir puisque là les gens y fumaient beaucoup.

Evidemment il n'aimait pas trop la cigarette mais n'était pas un terroriste anti tabac pour autant.

Evidemment il avait voulu voir ce que donnait le fumoir. Oh juste un peu.

Un ton résolument noir et blanc avec quelques notes de musique sur les murs, peinture lavable ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Ecrans plats sur les murs opposés, grand bar et hauts tabourets laqués, tables rectangulaires et énormes poufs noirs bordés de bleus… cet endroit aurait été parfait…

Si et seulement si les verres du petit nouveau n'avaient pas été enfumés au bout de 10 secondes et si ses yeux d'un étonnant bleu tirant sur le violet n'avaient pas été agressés.

-

A regret il avait refermé la porte à tâtons, ôtant ses lunettes et s'essuyant les yeux, trouvant le moyen de bousculer sans ménagement et surtout sans le faire exprès un homme en costume/lunettes de soleil et oreillette sur son passage.

Quatre fit un petit sourire contrit à l'homme stoïque qui ne le regarda même pas, puis il conduisit son ami aux toilettes, pour qu'il puisse se rafraîchir un peu et soulager un peu ses yeux.

Il s'essuya, remit ses lunettes et tous les deux se rendirent à la salle-lounge du bas, où la table numéro 3, des sièges de réalisateur et un live les attendaient.

* * *

Ils s'installèrent et l'hôtesse aux jambes sublimes dans sa petite robe noire et ses petits talons les salua, accueillant le petit nouveau et lui proposant un cocktail de bienvenu.

Duo essaya d'obtenir de l'hôtesse un simple café comme Quatre – la jeune femme ne se donnait même plus la peine de lui indiquer autre chose depuis le temps.

Mais elle opposa au nouveau un tel numéro de charme qu'il finit par prendre un Irish Coffee.

Bon, il y avait du café dedans, c'était déjà ça. Il lui avait donné un pourboire qui signifiait qu'il ne fallait pas insister pour qu'il prenne plus.

Elle lui avait ramené un bon robusta « offert par la maison » en guise de bienvenue.

Duo commençait à trouver l'endroit sympathique et Quatre se disait que ce n'était pas si mal quand les lumières s'éteignirent et que l'artiste fit son entrée.

-

Le musicien était toujours en jean-santiag, avait toujours son sourire en coin et sa mèche brun-roux cachant une partie de son visage.

Mais il avait délaissé sa guitare électrique rouge pour une guitare tout aussi électrique mais bleue, à 7 cordes.

Il avait délaissé sa chemise ouverte pour un t-shirt col V vert qui faisait ressortir sa carnation hâlée et ses bras… qui ma foi, indiquait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'un garde du corps avec un corps pareil.

Musclé sans gonflette.

-

Quatre observa son ami qui observait le musicien en haussant un sourcil, sceptique.

Il était vrai que celui qui ne se présentait jamais n'avait pas une « tête » du bluesman tel qu'on se le représente : oncle ben's avec une guitare ou un saxophone.

Le talent et l'âme n'avaient pas de couleur mais les clichés avaient la vie dure, même s'ils n'étaient pas bien méchant.

Le regard de Duo disait clairement « encore un chanteur à mèche, un boys band tout seul ».

En somme, qu'il voyait plus le jeune homme en animateur de village de vacances à Marrakech avec un ukulélé, une chemise hawaïenne, un bermuda et des tongs.

Et lorsqu'il commença à parler, le scepticisme augmenta d'un cran dans le regard violet…

-

- Bonsoir les gens, c'est gentil d'être venu me voir. Il paraît que vous êtes venus écouter un peu de blues aujourd'hui. On va vous en donner un petit peu.

-

Boutade, boutade.

Mais pour qui ne connaissait pas… les quelques notes jouées et l'air parfaitement bien fredonné pouvaient faire peur.

-

- Au delà de nos différeeeeeeeenceuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh.

-

Cette chanson, sang pour sang écrite par David Hallyday pour son illustre papa chanteur était plutôt pas mal fichue, mais ils n'étaient pas venus pour écouter l'idole des jeunes. Pour ça il y avait la star ac'.

Même si toute la musique qu'il aimait venait de là, venait du blues. Tant qu'il ne leur faisait pas le coup de « la musique vivraaaaaa »

Le musicien fit à nouveau quelques accords et chanta, ignora la rumeur de son auditoire.

-

- Maintenant qu'on est faaaaace à face…

-

Le public, conquis et joueur, hormis Duo, lança un OOOOUUUUUUH auquel le chanteur répondit en tendant l'oreille, continuant à jouer.

-

- Où ? Comment ça, où ? Les gens, faut arrêter les cocktails.

-

Rires de l'auditoire alors que Duo commençait à regarder sa montre.

-

- On est au T Club. Le jeudi ici, en général on a du live. On a du blues. On a du jazz. De l'acid-jazz… _So what ?_

-

Et sur un clin d'œil il interpréta ce morceau immortalisé par Miles Davis, version Ronnie Jordan.

Duo sirota son irish coffee et ne regarda plus sa montre.

Quatre prit une cigarette. Duo reviendrait.

-

C'était un soir « Winner » et Quatre dut empêcher Duo d'étouffer de rire dans son café.

C'était un soir « Winner » et aucun des deux n'avaient de « Winner » sur le ticket de caisse.

Duo haussa les épaules en se disant que ce serait pour une prochaine fois.

Quatre lui répondit qu'il venait depuis longtemps et n'avait jamais gagné, cette prochaine fois pourrait ne pas venir.

-

Ils trinquèrent à une excellente soirée, avec leurs cafés respectifs.

Duo reviendrait vraiment, si son emploi du temps le leur permettait. C'était beaucoup plus agréable de partager un lieu sympa avec ses amis.

Un lieu où on pouvait éventuellement danser…comme Quatre n'aimait pas particulièrement se trémousser devant tout le monde, il ne l'avait pas mentionné dans son descriptif.

A sa grande surprise, Duo ne fit aucun rapprochement entre le musicien et le pourquoi de la venue du blond tous les jeudis. Il conclut simplement que le jeudi il y avait des live et surtout, certainement moins de monde que le samedi.

Et donc il y avait moins foule. Et Quatre n'aimait pas la cohue, il le savait.

En revanche, Duo émit bien le commentaire qu'à défaut du reste, le musicien n'était pas un 2be3 de la guitare. Ce qui voulait tout dure.

Quatre raccompagna un Duo qui était venu en métro. Il rentra plus tard chez lui mais il s'en fichait.

* * *

**Le T Club, jeudi 30 octobre 2008, 00h00  
**

-

Les semaines continuèrent à se suivre et à se ressembler, l'ambiance au T Club était toujours aussi sympa. Bien sûr, la programmation n'était pas toujours parfaite pour lui mais il en fallait pour tous les goûts.

-

Quatre semblait plus détendu au travail alors qu'en étant de plus en plus surbooké et en sortant il ne faisait que se fatiguer un peu plus.

C'était comme s'il se vidait de cette fatigue, de ce stress qu'il ne se rendait pas compte d'avoir avant qu'il ne pèse plus sur ses épaules, le jeudi.

L'artiste – qui officiait sous le nom de T, autant dire anonyme – réussissait à lui faire apprécier des chansons, des styles musicaux qu'il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement.

Tout n'était pas parfait – c'était bien joué mais on ne pouvait pas aimer tous les styles musicaux, non plus. Parfois il y avait des couacs, plus de son, plus de lumière, une extinction de voix… c'était les inconvénients du direct.

C'était vivant, tout se renouvelait et en même temps tout était parfaitement en place.

Un peu comme la Terre. Qui sentait qu'elle tournait sur son axe tout en tournant autour de son étoile ?

C'est en regardant le ciel que l'on voit la nuit tomber.

-

Duo, effectivement, ne revint pas avant un bon mois. Trop, beaucoup trop de travail et pas grand-monde pour le relayer.

Mais c'était la vie qu'il avait choisi et il ne s'en plaignait pas.

C'est avec plaisir qu'il accepta d'échanger son jour de repos avec un de ses collègues : il devait accompagner son épouse à un cours d'accouchement sans douleur (ce mensonge éhonté)

-

Duo, qui avait tout de même travaillé un petit peu, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, arriva en moto, une YZF-R125 rouge et noire.

Il se gara dans le parking du club, à côté de la 107 noire de Quatre.

Il rangea blouson de moto et casque dans son sac à dos, qu'il rangea dans le coffre de voiture du blond.

Puis, lui et son immense tresse africaine se présentèrent aux Morphéus en bottillons et jean noirs et t-shirt à col rond et manches longues, presque de la couleur de ses yeux.

Quatre avait tâché son costume crème. Il avait demandé en catastrophe à Duo de lui ramener quelque chose de son vestiaire, vu qu'ils avaient la même taille. Duo lui avait ramené… un jean et le t-shirt noir col V du T Club offert en cadeau d'adhérent.

Le blond avait eu le même, l'avait essayé et avait conclu que si ce n'était pas trop ajusté, c'était à son goût un peu trop près du corps.

-

En plus, Quatre n'était pas du tout jean, même s'ils allaient bien aux autres, il estimait que sur lui ça ne faisait pas assez habillé, surtout pour le lieu.

Sauf que Duo était entré en jean, qu'il était bien habillé et que ça n'avait posé aucun problème.

La mort dans l'âme, il s'était changé dans sa voiture.

Il avait senti le pantalon mouler ses fesses et le t-shirt glisser et épouser son corps. Il se vit ressembler à un môme de 20 ans quand il en avait 27.

Le costume le faisait paraître un peu plus âgé quand même.

Dégoûté, il vit les Morphéus lui demander sa carte de membre : ils ne l'avaient pas reconnu lui qui venait depuis maintenant 6 mois alors qu'ils avaient reconnu Duo sans son pardessus. Et il n'était venu qu'une fois.

A la tête qu'il tirait Duo éclata de rire, avançant que la natte était difficile à oublier.

-

Ils s'installèrent à leur table devenue habituelle et se commandèrent tous les deux un café, « pour commencer ».

Duo fut cette fois intraitable : il montra à la jeune femme ses clés de moto et elle ne put qu'acquiescer et lui apporter un café aussi.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui donna un généreux pourboire.

La jeune femme lui dit qu'il était adorable et souhaita aux deux hommes une très bonne soirée.

Elle avait reconnu Quatre, elle et pas seulement à cause du numéro de table, du jour, ou de ses verres percés.

Non, elle l'avait reconnu à son palm, il était le seul à le sortir.

* * *

Les lumières tamisées s'éteignirent pour laisser place à une atmosphère ouatée, bleutée.

« T » était à présent sur scène avec sa guitare rouge, son petit sourire en coin,

Sa chemise noire entièrement ouverte sur son indécrottable jean clair.

Ses longs doigts coururent sur le manche, le médiator glissa gentiment sur les cordes, faisant naître une toute petite mélodie.

Les premiers accords d'un air connu. Un petit blues feutré.

Quatre battait la mesure.

-

- Bonsoir, les gens. Ma parole, vous venez toujours me voir malgré ce que je vous fais subir ? Vous êtes masochistes ?

-

Toujours un petit sourire.

L'auditoire rit à gorge déployé et cette fois Duo aussi.

Quatre secoua la tête. Il ne se prenait pas au sérieux.

Enfin, il n'en avait pas l'air.

-

Il continua à jouer les mêmes accords.

-

- C'est la soirée Winner ce soir. L'un d'entre vous va passer une partie de la nuit avec moi.

-

Sifflements.

Il émit un petit rire rauque avant d'ajouter.

-

- Pas dans ce sens-là, les gens. Jamais dans ce sens-là. Pas pendant les heures de travail.

-

Encore un rire. Un showman ce type !

-

- Celle ou celui qui aura le bon ticket gagnera une consommation gratuite de ce qu'il veut et me rejoindra en backstage. Je n'ai jamais mangé personne. Jusque-là.

-

Rires encore.

-

- En attendant… on se fait un petit ? Un petit Eric Clapton, _Layla_.

-

_What'll you do when you get lonely **Que feras-tu quand tu te sentiras seule,**  
No one waiting by your side? **Avec personne à tes côtés pour t'attendre ?**  
__Youve been running and hiding much too long. **Tu fuis, tu te caches depuis trop longtemps**  
You know its just your foolish pride. **Tu sais que c'est juste ta satanée fierté.**_

-

Quatre eut un sourire narquois, fredonnant les paroles en même temps que T.

-

- Running and hiding… ça me rappelle quelqu'un. Un certain no life qui passe son temps à bosser...

- Qui, toi, Quatre ?

- Moi ? Mais je sors le jeudi, voyons. Et toi ?

- On est jeudi aujourd'hui, non ?

- C'est ton deuxième jeudi. Ça doit être mon 36e.

- Ouais ouais, j'en parlerais à mon cheval.

-

Quatre rit discrètement.

Duo lui mit une tape derrière la tête.

Le blond se reprit avant de demander.

-

- Au fait, il devient quoi ton copain ?

-

Duo fronça les sourcils.

-

- Copain ? Ah, MB ?

- MB ? Comme les jouets Milton Bradley ?

- MB comme Mini Bite.

-

Quatre faillit recracher son café.

-

- Je l'ai grillé en train de fricoter avec l'un des petits nouveaux du service. Je ne lui accordais pas assez de temps il paraît mais il m'aimaiiit, on trouverait un terrain d'entente, il m'a dit.

- Ah ? Et vous l'avez trouvé ?

- On l'a trouvé, ouais : d'un commun accord je l'ai quitté. Mais c'était il y a bien 4 mois. Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé ?

-

Petit sourire triste.

-

- Emploi du temps de merde. La dernière fois je voulais que tu découvres le lieu alors je ne t'ai pas bourré le crâne. Les mois, les années passent vite, Duo. Et quand on s'est au téléphone ce n'est pas pour nous pourrir avec nos petits malheurs.

- Quatre, tu es mon meilleur pote. Si tu ne me pourris pas un peu avec tes malheurs ou avec tes bonheurs, à quoi je sers ?

- Je te retourne le compliment, « buddy ».

- Comment on a fait pour arriver à se parler sans se parler ?

-

Duo secoua la tête et mis un petit coup de poing amical à l'épaule du blond qui fit semblant de grimacer.

Ils savaient pertinemment comment ils avaient fait. Boulot, boulot, boulot.

-

- Peu importe comment on a fait, Raberba. Le tout c'est qu'on le refasse plus.

- « Ouep » comme tu dis.

-

Les deux amis écoutèrent les musiques tout se parlant un peu, entre deux morceaux.

Entre deux sourires.

Ils se manquaient beaucoup, dans tous les sens du terme et s'ils n'arriveraient jamais à rattraper, ils pouvaient toujours ne pas perdre une miette de ces jolis moments entre eux.

-

Les chansons défilèrent, certaines avaient été réorchestrées en blues – the Winner takes it all d'Abba réinterprétée était vraiment… surprenant mais pas dénué de charme.

Les lumières se rallumèrent et chacun fut invité à regarder son ticket.

-

- Alors !

-

Quatre, de guerre lasse, regarda, sachant pertinemment…

Mais son ticket de caisse était Winner.

Non, c'était impossible.

Peut-être était-ce un ticket de visa ?

Mais premièrement il n'était pas à l'étranger.

Et deuxièmement il avait payé en liquide.

C'était lui.

C'était lui qui avait gagné.

Duo fut interpellé par son portable, qui apparemment vibrait.

Il venait juste de recevoir un sms.

-

Quatre en profita pour échanger les tickets : vu qu'ils avaient tous les deux bu un café et qu'ils étaient à la même table, le tour serait joué.

Le musicien demanda, de sa voix veloutée, onctueuse et un brin taquine.

-

- Alors ? L'un d'entre vous a-t-il le ticket Winner ?

-

Duo finissait d'envoyer le sms alors que Quatre faisait semblant de regarder son ticket.

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux châtains jeta un œil dépité à son ticket… avant de froncer les sourcils.

-

- Attends. Euh, Quatre ?

- Hm ?

- Huit paires d'yeux valent mieux que Quatre. Y a écrit Winner sur mon ticket ?

- Euh oui.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire on ne s'est pas mariés dans la nuit ?

- En France on ne peut pas se marier, Duo.

- On aurait pu se marier ailleurs, non ?

- J'ai pas assez bu pour ça, Duo.

- Crevard.

- En tous cas on ne l'a pas fait pendant la nuit.

-

Duo s'exclama.

-

- Alors j'ai le ticket ! ça alors c'est génial. Mais toi tu veux pas y aller ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben je sais pas, ça fait des mois que tu viens. C'est pas que je m'en fous ou que ça me fait pas plaisir… mais ce serait plus juste, tu vois ?

- C'est gentil mais non, tout ce fatras ça me dit pas, tu sais que c'est pas mon truc. J'ai toujours refusé d'aller en backstage les rares fois où j'en ai eu l'occasion.

- Et tu m'as toujours laissé y aller à ta place. George Michael, Depeche Mode, Muse, Stevie Wonder…

- C'est vrai. Par contre les gens s'impatientent. Tu devrais y aller. Et puis tu me raconteras.

- Comme d'habitude. Merci Blondie.

-

Quatre sourit doucement, déterminé à rester dans son rêve et à le maîtriser de part en part.

-

- Qui a peur du grand méchant T ? Je vais finir par croire que personne ne veut venir me parler…

-

Duo se leva et sourit au public.

-

- Si c'est un ticket de caisse blanc avec Winner écrit en bleu… je crois que j'ai le ticket !

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-

T tutoyait tout en rejouant « the Winner takes it all ». C'était perturbant et Duo retenait un fou rire. Quatre aussi.

-

- Duo.

- Eh bien, félicitations, « Duo ». Tu es un Winner.

* * *

Les lumières s'arrêtèrent sur la table n°3. Et c'est sur un c'est pas juste presque cacophonique, les applaudissements du public, un sourire et un clin d'œil de T que Duo Maxwell s'avança jusqu'à la scène.

-

Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller ni quoi faire, quand il se sentit doucement tiré par le coude, pour l'amener juste sur le côté de la scène.

La main le lâcha.

-

L'homme était en smoking noir et parlait à quelqu'un à travers le micro près de sa bouche.

Il portait des lunettes de soleil et avait un visage impassible.

Il avait également une voix grave, légèrement teintée d'un accent indéfinissable.

Il avait des muscles qui semblaient puissants.

-

- Bonsoir. Vous êtes l'heureux gagnant ?

- Apparemment oui.

-

Duo se retrouva interdit.

-

- Pouvez-vous me montrer votre ticket ?

- Euh oui mais qui êtes-vous ?

-

Duo fronça les sourcils.

L'homme lui donna l'impression d'évaluer s'il valait une réponse.

Apparemment oui puisqu'il finit par la lui donner.

-

- Heero Yuy. Je suis le manager de T voici ma carte.

- Ok… mais vu que je n'y connais rien ça ne me parle pas vrai… ah si. Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je vous ai vu parler avec le guitariste et la petite serveuse brune qui chouchoute mon pote juste avant le show. Je ne pouvais pas voir grand-chose de vous… mais je reconnais la mini houppette nid d'oiseau malgré les cheveux courts. C'est traître les spots sur le dessus de la tête.

- Ma… « houppette nid d'oiseau vous remercie ».

- Je l'en prie.

-

Duo Maxwell et ses petites lunettes n'étaient pas là pour se laisser déstabiliser.

Même face à une situation qu'il n'avait jamais vécue.

Il y avait bien pire que de parler un type en costume, si impressionnant soit-il.

Il tentait tout de même le diable en poussant oh un tout petit peu.

Mais il n'avait qu'à pas jouer les malabars. Et s'il ne jouait pas. Wow.

-

- Hn. Avant de vous conduire à votre « prix », je dois vérifier que vous êtes bien le gagnant et m'assurer que tout est en ordre.

- Oui. A voir votre tête vous voulez aussi vérifier à qui vous avez affaire, ce que je comprends parfaitement.

-

Et c'était vrai.

-

- ?

- En plus vous le faîtes intelligemment car discrètement, c'est pas comme si on nous voyait d'ici, pas de mauvaise image. Bien vu.

- …

- Il ne faudrait pas que votre protégé se retrouve dans une situation impossible avec un groupie, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

- Une groupie.

- Un groupie, je suis un homme et je ne m'accorde pas au féminin, n'en déplaise à ces dames. Voici mon ticket.

-

Un léger sourire. Que le manager ne rendit pas.

-

- J'aurais également besoin d'une pièce d'identité. Vous êtes Monsieur ?

- Duo Maxwell.

- Maxwell Duo ?

- Non. Duo Maxwell. Tenez mon passeport.

-

Un léger haussement de sourcil.

Ce n'était pas comme si on ne lui faisait jamais le coup.

Duo n'était pas un prénom, enfin certains pouvaient avoir des lubies…

-

- « Duo » ?

- « Heero » ?

-

Contre toute attente, le manager tiqua légèrement, alors que Duo s'était contenté de l'imiter.

Quant à Duo, il tiquait sur le « merci » qui n'était pas fait pour les chiens.

-

- Votre prénom n'est pas courant.

- Le vôtre non plus.

- C'est japonais.

-

Comme si ça changeait quelque chose au fait que c'était pas un prénom courant en France.

-

- Ah. Et avant d'appeler la sécurité, autant vous prévenir. Duo vient de nulle part. Ce n'est pas mon prénom.

- Hein ?

-

Regard noir, position d'attaque, très sensiblement.

-

- Rangez les nunchakus, Bruce Lee. Duo n'est techniquement pas un prénom, c'est le diminutif de…

- Durriken Joe, je le lis sur votre passeport.

- C'est un vieux prénom anglais.

- C'est anglais ça ?

-

Duo sourit.

-

- Vous seriez surpris des prénoms que l'on peut trouver en Angleterre. Y a pas que moi qui ais un prénom moche. Dans ma famille on a tendance à ne pas y échapper, même les branches un peu françaises, comme la mienne. Chacun sa croix.

- Et… votre « croix » a une signification ?

- Tous les prénoms en ont une.

-

Vrai.

-

- Et c'est ?

- Un secret, Mr le Manager. C'est très moche et moins compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. C'est comme « Hurricane » mais avec un D devant. _Durriken_

- A vos souhaits, « Duo ».

-

Un haussement de sourcil du concerné.

Entre Duo et Durriken il n'y avait pas photo.

Mais s'ils ne se tutoyaient pas… à quel moment en étaient-ils venus aux prénoms ?

Ah, le showbiz.

Mais bon, il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

-

- Merci. Puis-je aller voir la star, maintenant ou mon prénom est une arme de destruction massive ? J'ai dit Durriken pas Shuriken !

-

Le manager pencha la tête sur le côté et s'autorisa un petit sourire.

-

- Vous avez dit Hurricane aussi et c'est plutôt dangereux un ouragan.

- Ce n'est pas faux !

-

Le Manager rajusta ses lunettes de soleil, écoutant son oreillette.

Le non groupie rajusta ses lunettes de vue.

Heero hocha la tête dans son casque alors que personne ne pouvait le voir sauf son vis-à-vis.

C'était ridicule. C'était ce qu'on faisait quand on était au téléphone.

-

- La « Star » se repose quelques instants et viendra nous rejoindre au petit salon attenant à la salle-lounge du haut, où vous pourrez vous restaurez en l'attendant.

-

Manger ?

Duo n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de le faire, ça tombait bien.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent derrière les carreaux.

-

- Manger ! Mais si le bonhomme veut se reposer, autant le laisser tranquille, quoi, je m'attendais pas à gagner et je le prendrais pas pour moi s'il veut pioncer gentiment.

- Cela fait partie de ses obligations.

-

Duo haussa un sourcil.

-

- Je ne suis l'obligation de personne, Monsieur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Mais c'est peut-être ce que vous pensez.

- De toute façon vous n'auriez aucun moyen de le savoir.

-

Petit sourire en coin du manager.

-

- Ah ce n'est pas dit, Mr le Manager. Il me suffirait de regarder la paume de votre main pour en savoir un peu plus.

-

Lever de sourcil du manager.

Un dérébénal de plus. Ils avaient bien besoin de ça.

-

- Ah oui ? Nous verrons cela dans le petit salon, alors. Où la star remplira son contrat. Et puis, votre ventre gargouille aussi fort que l'ouragan qui forme votre prénom.

- …

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Mr. Maxwell…

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, à la table n'°3**

-

Quatre était très fier de lui sur ce coup-là. La table était retombée dans un bel anonymat, les spots ne l'éclairaient plus.

Il l'avait échappé belle !

La musique était revenue, du B.B King, Blue Boys Tune. Reposant, tout en permettant de se concentrer, la cigarette aux lèvres.

En l'absence de Duo, il avait entrepris – et réussi - à se plonger dans son palm tout tranquillement, regrettant seulement d'avoir fini son café.

-

- Votre café, Monsieur.

- Merci mais il doit y avoir erreur, je n'ai pas commandé… vous ?

-

Oui, lui.

-

-

**Tsuzuku !**

* * *

Happy bday to me avec un peu de retard !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Comme je l'expliquais précédemment, cette fic, je l'ai racontée à Luna lors de mon séjour en Suisse. Elle m'a été inspirée alors que j'écoutais LFM (ex Lausanne FM) dans sa voiture.

Spanish Guitar est passé, du coup l'idée m'a trottiné dans la tête. Je pensais m'en être débarrassée en lui racontant. Tu parles.

Les muses se sont assises sur mes neurones et m'ont dit : « t'as oublié de dire ça à Luna et ça et ça et ça et ça… »

Plein de détails supplémentaires se sont ajoutés et du coup il y en a eu tellement que j'ai été obligée d'écrire pour que mes muses arrêtent de me faire c…

Et donc voilà !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi ! Merci d'être toi, merci pour tout, ce séjour a été un joli cadeau d'anniv'. La suite ? Héhé :p (bon, elle est écrite au ¾ aussi, pas sûre que je la poste aussi rapidement cependant ! Je ferais de mon mieux)

Mithy Mini Globetrotter ¤ rentrée de Suisse mardi, objectif Moselle fin Novembre :p ¤


	3. Born to lose

**Disclaimers****: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, univers alternatif - si vous n'aimez pas, fuyez, y a pas de Gundam là-dedans, je prends le temps de poser un univers :p, fic à 6 chapitres, pour votre confort visuel. **

**Rating : T, mignon, un brin chacal.  
**

**Micis** **? A ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot et souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, c'est adorable ! (dont Dame Coquillette que je câline respectueusement de par son grade de Colonel :p)  
**

**Pour qui ? à ma Lunanamoi parce qu'elle est elle :p et un peu pour moi parce que happy b-day to me :p**

**Conseil : allez sur deezer .com ou sur youtube et regardez tous les clips que je préconise quand je précise les ambiances musicales :p  
**

* * *

**Fausses notes et vrais coups de coeur  
**

-

**Chapitre III : Born to lose  
**

-

**Le T Club, Paris, 02h10, le jeudi 30 octobre 2008, table n°3**

**Ambiance musicale : everybody needs somebody, bande originale des Blues Brothers  
**

-

- Votre café, Monsieur.

- Merci mais il doit y avoir erreur, je n'ai pas… vous ?

- Moi.

-

Lui.

Et on allait faire tous les pronoms personnels.

Et on allait refaire l'alphabet.

En commençait par P. Comme Poisse.

Et W T F comme What the Fuck.

On s'en fout que ce soit pas la même langue, c'est le même alphabet.

-

- Hilde, la petite brune qui vous sert tout le temps vous remercie pour les nombreux pourboires et vous offre son meilleur café.

-

Il existait encore une petite chance pour que tout ceci soit une erreur.

Ça n'arrivait que dans les films ce genre de truc.

En général quand on voulait éviter une confrontation, on l'évitait vraiment.

Quand on voulait être discret, on réussissait ! Il avait bien réussi ces derniers mois !

Il ne pouvait pas manipuler son palm, ce n'était pas poli.

Il pouvait par contre tirer un peu sur sa cigarette, ça allait le détendre.

Voiiiilàààà.

-

- Euh… vous êtes sûr que c'est bien pour moi ?

-

Ce type avait des yeux verts, félins et encore la couleur était tronquée par la lumière tamisée, qui les parait d'une touche d'or.

Ces mêmes yeux le regardaient comme s'il était l'homme le plus bête du monde.

Ou pire : comme si lui, Quatre, le prenait pour l'homme le plus bête du monde.

-

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, il n'y a pas 36 « blonds discrets à la table 3, les yeux rivés à leur palm » qui, d'après Hilde, « commandent un expresso quand les autres prennent des boissons plutôt alcoolisées »,

- …

-

La discrétion se remarquait : elle n'était donc pas discrète.

Nardin'.

Bon, il ne fallait pas trop dire de gros mots quand même.

Sardine.

Mais il avait dit what the fuck.

Fuck sardine. Nardin' Sardine.

Et l'homme sans guitare mais avec un plateau, un café et des yeux verts poursuivit.

-

- « fument peu mais avec une certaine classe quand les autres happent leurs cigarettes jusqu'au filtre comme des barbares »

- …

- et « laissent des pourboires à provoquer des accidents cardiaques en partie pour qu'on ne les poussent pas à la consommation plus que leur patience ne le toléreraient quand d'autres se contentent d'alcools forts payés par carte bancaire sans la moindre petite monnaie ».

-

Quatre ne put que sourire à cette dernière phrase.

Il avait gardé sa chemise noire mais cette fois il l'avait fermée, laissant les 3 premiers boutons ouverts.

Il avait gardé son jean clair.

Il avait gardé ses santiags.

Il avait oublié – ou plutôt il avait recouvert - ses cheveux.

Il se ressemblait tout en ne se ressemblant pas.

Il aurait pu juste avoir un petit quelque chose, ressembler à quelqu'un.

Mais Quatre l'avait reconnu tout de suite et n'avait même pas eu besoin de regarder la chemise ou le jean ou les santiags.

Il l'avait reconnu sans même l'avoir vu de près.

Il l'avait reconnu à sa prestance, à ce qu'il dégageait. Ensuite le physique était intervenu.

Il l'avait reconnu à l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Le blond secoua la tête et écrasa sa cigarette pour dévier son regard d'un homme dont il savait qu'il arquerait un sourcil brun-roux.

-

- Pensez-vous que cela corresponde à votre description ?

-

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Verts amusés et… lumière se reflétant sur les carreaux.

Le blond répondit à la question par une question.

-

- C'est… bien la table 3 ici ?

-

On ne savait jamais, on n'était pas obligé de connaître leur jargon des tables et tout ça.

Malheureusement c'était une question oratoire, Quatre savait bien où il était assis.

La jolie brune l'avait dit à un moment ou à un autre. « Toujours à la table 3 » ? « Y a plus près de la scène, vous savez ! Faut juste arriver plus tôt ou réserver. Et ça reste dans mon secteur. »

Petit sourire de l'artiste.

-

- Je le crains.

-

Quatre retint un soupir.

Pourquoi tant… de haine ? Non. D'imprévu ?

-

- Alors c'est bien moi… c'est très gentil de la part de « Hilde » avez-vous dit ?… mais… vous n'êtes pas serveur, non ?

-

DEGAGE !

C'était un cri du cœur intérieur.

Il était en mode serveur et pas en mode musicien.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas tutoyé, contrairement à Duo.

Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas tutoyé. Il aimait cette petite distance.

-

- Non, en temps normal je ne m'occupe que de l'ambiance musicale. Comme mes collègues sont débordés, je donne un petit coup de main.

- Ah…

-

Ah oui ça changeait tout…

Mais pas vraiment en fait.

Il savait ce qu'il foutait là… mais il n'avait rien à y faire à l'heure actuelle non ?

C'était un soir Winner ?

Oh idée pour que le rêve reste un rêve.

-

- Mais où est Duo ?

- Duo qui ?

-

…

Ce type avait une mémoire de poisson rouge mort.

Ou alors ses cheveux et ses neurones avaient cramé sous les projecteurs ?

Ou alors il était footballeur et avait fait trop de têtes.

Ou alors il était con et franchement, il lui en voulait de lui confirmer que la réalité c'était plus moche que ses fantasmes maîtrisés.

Le con.

Le blond prit un air patient, limite professoral.

Mon bon petit…

-

- Celui qui s'est présenté à vous il y a quoi 15 minutes ? Celui qui devait vous rejoindre. Un de mes amis.

-

Mais oui ! Celui que j'ai envoyé vous voir pour échapper à ça ?

Ça vous revient ?

Le monsieur te demande…

L'air de Quatre était vraiment encourageant. On n'aurait vraiment pas dit qu'il cherchait à se débarrasser de Spanish Guitar.

-

- Oui, le « winner ».

-

Petit sourire de Quatre.

Tilt ?

But ?

Panier ?

Jeu, set et match ?

-

- On peut dire ça.

-

T déposa le café sur la table et Quatre le remercia d'un sourire sincère.

Le guitariste sans guitare répondit.

-

- Il est avec mon manager, afin de vérifier que tout est en ordre avant qu'on ne se rencontre.

-

Logique. Le blond but une gorgée de son café avant de répondre.

-

- Ah… ça a du se faire rapidement alors. Duo est quelqu'un de bien, il a peut-être déjà été libéré.

-

L'expression du musicien se fit insondable.

-

- Peut-être. Il me tiendra au courant quand ce sera fait.

- Oui…

-

Pourvu que le manager ne soit pas un bras cassé.

Quoique si c'était le bodyguard habituel, il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être stupide.

Ce serait donc rapide.

Mais T enchaînait, étouffant un bâillement. Quatre fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- J'admets être un peu fatigué. C'est vrai que je devrais être en pause. Cette petite procédure me permet aussi de souffler.

-

Quatre se sentit coupable d'un seul coup, vraiment.

Le pauvre était crevé et en plus il aidait un peu les autres, il trouvait le moyen de lui apporter à boire de la part de la maison.

C'était vraiment, vraiment gentil. C'était pénible pour son plan mais c'était gentil.

-

- Vous sortez presque de scène, pas étonnant que vous soyez fatigué, allez vous reposer. Merci pour le café.

-

Non il ne le virait pas vraiment !

Enfin si, un peu quand même ? Mais là ce n'était pas volontaire.

Croyant aller un peu trop loin alors que pour une fois, non, il ajouta, partie parce qu'il le pensait, partie pour ne pas paraître ce qu'il était en ce moment : un rustre.

Qu'il reparte avec le sourire.

-

- Vous… vous jouez remarquablement.

- Merci. Ça ne vous dérange pas si je m'assois un moment avec vous ? Mon vestiaire est trop loin et j'avoue avoir une petite flemme.

-

Donnez leur le doigt ils vous prennent le bras !

Ils vous prennent le cul, ouais ?

Si seigneur Murphy pouvait le lâcher un tout petit peu…

Quatre réfléchit à toute allure.

Bon, Spanish Guitar était fatigué. S'il se posait un petit peu ici, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait rester. Cinq minutes ça devrait aller.

Et il devrait rejoindre Duo, le winner, à un moment ou à un autre. Donc à priori… mais bon, s'il y avait des solutions pour qu'il ne reste pas… oh, idée.

-

- Euh non mais… Vous n'avez pas peur qu'on vous reconnaisse et je ne sais pas, qu'on vous harcèle ?

- Je ne suis pas une star.

- Vous avez un fan-club.

- J'ai surtout un bandana noir sur la tête. C'est à se demander comment vous avez fait pour me reconnaître. Vous devez avoir un sacré sens de l'observation.

-

Il n'avait pas envie de discuter et Spanish Pirate amorçait une conversation.

Le rêve et la réalité ne devaient pas se télescoper comme ça.

Mais Quatre était poli. Et ne devait pas attirer l'attention plus qu'il ne le faisait en le mettant à une distance polie.

Cela pouvait être apparenté à une forme de timidité.

Bon, c'était vrai, il était un peu timide, mais qui ne le serait pas face à quelqu'un qui vous plaisait vraiment ?

Cependant Quatre avait une arme. Une arme redoutable. Ou peut-être même deux.

Le travail : c'était barbant, surtout son job et ça pouvait faire dégager quelqu'un en 5 minutes chrono.

L'humour : ça faisait gentiment passer la pilule.

Il ne fallait pas abuser de ces armes et attendre de voir si Spanish Guitar partait de lui-même rejoindre le « grand gagnant » avant de l'utiliser à pleine puissance.

Juste mettre une petite touche histoire de prévenir et garder le reste pour plus tard, s'il avait l'occasion d'en reparler.

De manière à ce que ça ne sorte pas de nulle part. De manière à utiliser la manière douce avant la manière forte pour aller à une autre table.

-

- Passer son temps à observer des chiffres ne tue pas les yeux à petit feu alors.

- Vous n'avez pas les yeux dans votre poche alors.

-

Le vert pouvait être aussi chaud que le rouge.

Quatre réapprenait ses classiques en couleur.

En douceur.

En chaleur.

Une gorgée de café puis un soupçon de glace pour le rendre…

frappé.

-

- Non, j'en ai besoin pour travailler et trouver dans une poche le pourquoi de bilans tronqués et les outils pour gérer au mieux les intérêts d'une entreprise c'est mission impossible.

- Je vous l'accorde.

- Par contre il n'est pas rare de trouver une petite calculatrice, un stylo décapuchonné qui a fui, un paquet de chewing-gum, ou mes cigarettes. Il y a trop de monde dans mes poches pour que j'y laisse mes yeux.

- Ce doit être difficile de laisser quelque chose dans vos poches. Je lutte avec les miennes.

-

Quatre haussa un sourcil. T avait un jean, c'était normal.

-

- Pourquoi je lutterais ? On enfonce tout et ça rentre.

-

On aurait dit que le musicien luttait contre un fou rire ou qu'il avait envie de faire pipi. Ou qu'il retenait un pet.

Ses abdos étaient tous contractés.

Il répondit, énigmatique.

-

- Je vous crois sur paroles.

-

Et sur ces entrefaites le musicien et sans plus de cérémonies s'assit sans le quitter de ses yeux espiègles.

Ce serait les cinq minutes les plus longues de l'existence du blond.

Il but à nouveau une gorgée de café et écouta le musicien lui faire la conversation.

* * *

**Même moment, salon des « invités »**

**Ambiance musicale : everybody needs somebody, BO Blues Brothers  
**

-

- Oh c'est joli ici et y a vraiment à manger !

-

Une salle grande, blanche avec des notes de musique , des portraits d'artiste en noir et blanc et celui du premier propriétaire, un type en tongs, bermuda et en chemise hawaïenne… le vieux était un ex G.O ?

Mais le plus important attendait Duo : un immense buffet pour son estomac affamé !

Joie !

Le manager, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, vit le grand gagnant indignement se précipiter vers la longue table drapée de bleu pour porter un peu de nourriture à sa bouche.

Mâché.

Difficilement avalé… quand ça avait pu l'être.

Le gagnant par intérim avait à peine réussi à ne pas faire sauter sa dent sur pivot.

Déception

-

- Oh. Du pain-parpaing, des crackers fanés, des chips molles, des petits fours morts… tout ce que j'aime. Ma parole c'est la crise, ici ?

-

Le sadique répondit.

-

- Vous avez un délicieux château-laffite du robinet à votre disposition.

- Non merci, l'eau est peut-être périmée.

-

L'homme à l'oreillette apparemment très active répondit quelque chose à son micro avant de rétorquer.

-

- Les cacahuètes sont encore fermées. Et la date de péremption n'est pas dépassée.

- Vous voulez dire que la voie est libre ? Je peux manger ?

- Oui.

- Oh, mon Héero.

- On me l'avait jamais faîte celle-là.

-

Duo haussa un sourcil et lança un pain-parpaing au manager, pain qu'il rattrapa sans effort.

Réflexes.

-

- Tout le monde ne peut pas être original. Purée, des cacahuètes et de l'eau, c'est ça la rencontre V.I.P ? Foutage de gueule, ouais. Je crois que la star je vais la zapper. Ça commence à bien faire.

-

Dont acte.

* * *

**Retour à la salle-lounge du bas, au même moment**

**Ambiance musicale : Fever, Peggy Lee**

-

- Alors « blond à lunettes aux pourboires mirifiques », comment est votre café ?

- Il est _gratuit_, merci.

-

Tout petit sourire caché derrière une tasse de café.

Rire rauque, surpris, presque arraché au musicien.

Le blond ne manquait vraiment pas de répartie. On l'attendait plutôt sage, discret.

Ou plutôt seulement sage et discret. _Apparences, apparences..._

Quatre rit jaune. Il avait oublié que l'humour était quelque chose d'attrayant sauf quand on en abusait.

Il constata médusé qu'il avait allumé malgré lui un soupçon d'intérêt dans le regard vert.

T s'installait un petit peu plus confortablement, sans envahir son espace.

Non, surtout pas ! Les contrôleurs de gestion c'était chiant.

Il y avait écrit baaaaarbant sur son front ! Il avait une calculette dans sa poche…

Euh non, pas cette fois. Ce n'était pas son pantalon. C'était le jean de Duo.

…

…

…

OH NON. Non, tout à l'heure il n'avait pas dit CA ? Il n'avait pas dit à Spanish Guitar que tout s'enfon…

Il n'y avait aucune allusion. Tout le monde n'avait pas l'esprit mal placé.

Mais il avait semblé avoir un fou rire de l'œil.

Et Quatre se sentit rougir un peu plus. Mais il s'en sortirait. Malgré la honte.

… A bien y réfléchir… il comprenait pourquoi il avait lutté pour enfoncer son paquet de clopes neuf dans son jean.

Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qu'il semblait écraser.

Minute, minute, minute. Il avait un sacré coup d'œil pour avoir vu qu'il portait un jean.

Sinon il n'aurait pas paru sceptique.

Non, pas forcément un sacré coup d'œil. Il fallait arrêter la colle, la. Vu comme il était placé et d'où Spanish Guitar était arrivé, c'était normal.

Mais T continuait à lui parler. Et la nervosité commençait à monter d'un tout petit petit cran.

-

- Et à part sa gratuité, vous convient-t-il ce café Mr le blond aux pourboires mirifiques ?

- Oui. Ne m'appelez pas comme ça !

- Comment dois-je vous appeler, alors ?

-

Oh.

Joli.

Mais non.

Et vu qu'il payait en liquide, et qu'on ne lui demandait pas sa carte de membre en salle, Spanish Guitar n'avait aucun moyen de demander.

-

- Faut pas m'appeler en fait.

- Pourquoi ? C'est secret-défense ?

-

La vérité ?

Quatre devra faire attention à ne pas attiser la curiosité, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire du regard.

-

- C'est un prénom pourri.

- Original ?

- Non, pourri.

- Est-ce que ça peut être pire que Trowa ?

-

Les yeux verts se plissèrent de malice.

Un certain blond ne put que répondre un intelligent…

-

- Hein ?

* * *

**Salle spéciale du haut (Maxwell :p)**

**Ambiance musicale :Fever, Peggy Lee  
**

-

Sans un regard pour le manager Duo Maxwell se posta devant la porte.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la sortie quand son bras fut retenu comme la première fois.

-

- Si vous partez maintenant cela va nous faire une mauvaise pub.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois… je m'en fous. A qui la faute ?

- Et je tiens à ce job, même si ça ne se voit pas.

-

Ah ?

Le « grand gagnant » eut un semblant de regard compatissant.

On n'allait pas la lui faire à l'envers.

-

- Je ne le dirai à personne. Soit dit en passant changez de métier. Vous auriez pu faire un effort avec la bouffe. On ne badine pas avec les estomacs en berne.

- On fait avec les moyens du bord.

- Au prix de vos consommations ?

-

Gros, énorme haussement de sourcil derrière les lunettes de vue.

Gros soupir de la part du manager.

Celui-là était difficilement impressionnable. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

Il serait très difficile à retenir.

Pourvu que Barton ne mette pas 107 ans. Il tenait à ce job, oui.

Il n'avait surtout aucune raison de le perdre. Et Duo Maxwell n'avait aucune raison de le croire.

* * *

**Salle lounge du bas, même moment**

**Ambiance musicale : hold on i'm coming, Sam & Dave, disponible sur la BO des Blues Brothers**

-

_- Est-ce que ça peut être pire que Trowa ?_

-

Au magnifique et intelligent « hein », Trowa ne put que répondre…

-

- Deux.

- Trois ? Comme le chiffre ?

- Presque. Comme Louis Arms**TRO**ng et **WA**yne Shorter.

- Mais qui peut s'appeler comme ça ?

-

Blondeur quand tu nous tiens.

Mais c'était une question rhétorique !

-

- Moi ? Mes parents étaient férus de jazz, même s'ils ne savaient jouer d'aucun instrument. Ils ont pris ceux qu'ils jugeaient les meilleurs, ont pris un peu des deux noms et m'ont puni. On se demande après pourquoi j'aime le jazz et surtout, pourquoi je préfère le blues.

- …

- Ne faites pas cette tête, j'aurais pu m'appeler « Petite Fleur »

-

Un clin d'œil.

Petite Fleur est l'un des titres jazz les plus connus de Sidney Bechet.

Quatre ne put qu'éclater de rire et avaler de travers les dernières gorgées de son café en rougissant, testant le prénom peut commun sur ses lèvres.

C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait complètement de la charité.

Charité bien ordonnée… tu parles ! Ah, les conversations de comptoirs. Parler de tout et de rien à des inconnus, c'était si normal.

Cela faisait une éternité que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

-

- Oui c'est sûr, Tro_wa_ c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Trowa c'est moins…

-

Petit regard appuyé du concerné.

-

- « Moins » quoi ?

- Moins Flashy que Petite Fleur, je suppose. Et puis vous connaissez la musique.

- Dites ça à mes parents qui préfèreraient que j'ai « un vrai métier qui rapporte, comme banquier » enfin, avant la criiiiise.

-

Rires. Quatre secoua la tête les yeux brillants.

-

- Je suis contrôleur de gestion de banque et je sais ce qu'il y a dans les caisses. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose de réel, surtout en ce moment. C'est sûr qu'être star de Club – sans mauvais jeu de mot –

-

Mais le manager riait déjà doucement.

-

- Tant que je ne suis pas star de Fan 2.

- Oh ça va, hein. Bref, tant que ça paye le loyer et que vous êtes heureux.

- Bien dit.

- Merci.

-

Quatre pensait ce qu'il avait dit. Et le musicien poursuivait, sur une note délicieusement humoristique. Ça, ça ne changeait pas.

-

- J'aurais pu m'en sortir si j'avais eu un quelconque soutien familial, si on avait tous un prénom à coucher dehors. Solidaires jusqu'au bout. Mais mon père s'appelle Victor. Ma mère s'appelle Denise. Ma sœur s'appelle Catherine. Et tous mes chiens s'appelaient Bob 1, 2, 3…. Non, j'étais vraiment le seul à lutter dans les cours d'école.

-

Quatre essayait de maîtriser son fou rire mais c'était vraiment, vraiment difficile.

Spanish Guitar avait vachement l'air malheureux.

Vachement.

-

- Trop dur la vie.

- C'est ça. Ma vie a toujours été « Tro » quelque chose. « Tro » ceci, « Tro » cela… mais jamais été « Tro » riche.

- Oh ?

- Trop grande gueule pour écouter mon père et m'enterrer dans un job de conseiller clientèle bancaire. Trop autodidacte pour avoir apprécié le conservatoire. Trop perfectionniste pour ne pas tout donner quand je joue. Trop indiscipliné pour faire une vraie carrière. Trop content comme je suis pour le vouloir vraiment.

-

Il assumait tout. C'était…

Un homme. Un vrai. Il poursuivit.

-

- Trop occupé pour avoir une vie privée stable. Trop sauvage pour écorner ma liberté. Trop heureux de donner du plaisir… quand je joue.

-

Trop, trop séduisant.

Trop mignon.

Trop malin.

Trop perspicace.

Trop chiant !

Quatre sentait tout doucement sa propre température monter.

Aïe.

Il fallait la faire redescendre.

Il s'humecta les lèvres et résolut de casser cette ambiance feutrée qui s'installait entre eux.

-

- Trop c'est trop ? Et quand c'est Tro c'est tropico ? Je sais, elle était facile.

-

Trowa haussa un sourcil puis fit un sourire indulgent.

-

- Et c'était une blague trop nulle.

- Ouais, « trop ».

- Espèce de djeunz.

- « LOL ».

-

Quatre s'amusait beaucoup même s'il ne le devrait pas.

Chacun sa croix.

Spanish Guitar sourit, calant son visage dans sa main droite.

-

- Maintenant qu'on a établi que l'on trouve toujours pire que soit… comment on vous appelle, vous ?

-

Il ne perdait pas le nord !

Quatre s'esclaffa.

-

- En tous cas on ne m'appelle pas « Blond aux pourboires mirifiques ».

-

Un rire de plus, un café terminé. Des yeux verts qui se plissèrent un peu plus.

-

- Vous ne manquez pas d'humour. Vous ne semblez pas trop timide, quoique c'est peut-être la pénombre ou la chaleur, mais vos joues semblent un peu rouges.

- Sûrement le café chaud. Pourquoi ?

-

Il n'avait pas nié, le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu.

-

- Oh, c'est que je me demandais… si vous n'étiez pas d'une timidité maladive, pourquoi avoir laissé ce Duo Maxwell prendre votre place alors que vous aviez gagné. Peut-être que je puais des aisselles à distance ?

- ?

-

Si Quatre était rouge auparavant, là il était blanc.

* * *

**Salle spéciale gagnants, même moment**

**Ambiance musicale : hold on i'm coming, Sam & Dave, disponible sur la BO des Blues Brothers**

-

_- Au prix de vos consos ?_

-

Le manager répondit en soupirant à peine.

-

- Ok, on est un peu radins sur la bouffe, de toute façon il faudrait complètement perdre l'esprit pour venir ici pour la nourriture.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, Mr Yuy. La carte est nulle enfin classique si on aime les snacks mais bon, on vient plutôt ici pour boire.

- En revanche, on n'est rat ni sur la musique, ni sur le temps consacré aux « grands gagnants ».

- Super merci où est la star ?

- Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

-

Un gros soupir

-

- Vous dites ça depuis tout à l'heure. Je n'oublie rien moi monsieur.

- Je maintiens qu'il sera là d'ici peu.

-

Ca veut dire quoi, peu ?

A côté de ça, le pauvre ne faisait que son travail. Et de nos jours avoir un travail, le conserver était très difficile.

Duo Maxwell avait déjà fait des boulots alimentaires et vraisemblablement c'était le cas de ce manager, qui n'aimait visiblement pas ce qu'il faisait. Cela pouvait faire sourire.

Duo Maxwell était une bonne âme mais sa patience avait des limites.

Il regarda sa montre et dit sérieusement.

-

- 10 minutes. Et c'est bien parce que c'est la crise. Et puis comme ça… _je pourrais raconter à Quatre._

- Hm ?

- Rien. J'ai laissé mon pote moi là-bas. Je ne vais pas rester là 10000 ans pour rien sauf votre respect.

- Hn.

-

Oh, ça allait être la fête.

Que la star se libère, bordel.

Et le manager qui attendait précisément des avancées, pour déterminer de quelle manière il allait agir… avec ce qui avait à première vue l'air d'un imposteur.

Car il s'agissait d'un imposteur, d'après la mini enquête préliminaire.

Le manager attendait que Chang lui en dise plus pour savoir comment agir précisément.

La HCRPTC – la Haute Commission de Remise des Prix du T Club – prenait cette affaire très au sérieux. Il s'agissait d'un contrat. Passer du temps avec Trowa Barton avait un prix avant d'être un prix. Il pouvait y avoir réclamation. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il y avait un huissier dans la salle.

S'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une imposture… Duo Maxwell allait le regretter.

* * *

**Même moment, table n°3**

**Ambiance musicale : joueur de blues, Michel Jonazs  
**

-

Quatre essaya de ne pas montrer sa gêne.

Trowa essaya de ne pas rire devant l'air poisonnifié, il n'y avait pas d'autre néologisme.

Un poisson hors de l'eau, mais à l'intérieur.

Il avait la bouche fermée et les yeux à peine écarquillés derrière ses verres fins, mais il lui faisait vraiment penser à un poisson.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait vraiment l'impression que le blond en face de lui n'était pas le genre cartoon quand il était étonné

Mais à l'intérieur cela devait donner autre chose.

Il poursuivit.

-

- S'il n'avait pas été sincèrement surpris, j'aurais pu croire que votre ami avait volé votre ticket ou que vous vous étiez arrangés entre vous. Mais son étonnement ne semblait pas feint.

- Comm…

-

Mais le musicien leva la main et l'interrompit.

-

- Je n'aurais jamais remarqué, je ne vous connais pas. Je ne vous ai jamais vu. Quand je suis sur scène je ne vois personne.

- ...

- Mais Hilde connaît ses habitués, celui qu'elle place tous les jeudis à la même table, à la même place depuis des mois. Celui qui lui donne des pourboires magiques qui lui permettront de partir en vacance avec sa famille.

-

Chouette il avait fait une bonne action, Quatre se disait.

Damned il avait été…

Pfff. Tout ça pour ça ?

Il aurait du s'en douter, tout était truqué.

Sur ce coup-là il avait vraiment fait sa blonde.

Et les cinq minutes allouées à Spanish Guitar seraient dépassées à ce rythme.

-

- …

- Nous attribuons le ticket Winner à un habitué. En aucun cas votre ami n'aurait pu gagner puisque c'était la seconde fois qu'il venait. Quel ne fut pas leur étonnement quand Hilde et tout le staff s'aperçurent que ce fut pourtant le cas.

- …

- Alors ma question est… qu'est-ce qui fait qu'un gagnant refuse son prix ? J'avoue que je suis très curieux.

-

Quatre ne répondrait jamais à cette question.

Il louvoierait. Ses méninges s'activèrent. Il réussirait.

Et le sourire du musicien se fit un brin calculateur.

* * *

**Salle spéciale Vainqueurs, même moment**

**Ambiance musicale : Joueur de Blues, Michel Jonazs  
**

-

Le manager et le pseudo groupie étaient format chien de faïence, près de la porte.

-

- …

- …

-

Décisions, décisions.

Le bodyguard fit semblant d'en prendre une. Il fallait bien donner le change.

-

- Installons-nous sur le canapé.

-

Duo Maxwell soupira, dépité.

-

- De toute façon entre les chaises pliantes, les tabourets plus anti-confortables tu meurs et la station debout, le choix est vite fait…. Oooooof. Mais qui a fait du mal à ce canapé ?

- Mes fesses.

- Pardon ?

-

Le manager parvint à rester stoïque derrière ses lunettes noires.

Il précisa.

-

- Je me suis assis trop vite un jour. Il y a donc un gros enfoncement au milieu…

- … caché par les gros coussins jaunes.

- Voilà. Alors pour plus de sécurité, déportez-vous vers l'une des extrémités.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez pas prévenu avant ? Vous vous êtes directement assis où il faut, vous.

- Vous n'avez qu'à faire un régime.

- Je vous emmerde.

- …

-

Oulala, il fallait la refaire, lui parler autrement. C'était très mal parti. Mais le manager s'était senti attaqué, même si le pseudo imposteur avait peut-être un peu raison.

S'il n'avait pas autant de mal à se bouger sur divan de cuir, Duo Maxwell se serait sûrement déjà sauvé.

-

- Oooook. Je comprends mieux les femmes enceintes jusqu'aux dents qui ont un mal de chien à se redresser. C'est l'enfer ce truc !

- Hn.

- …

- …

-

Rien à se dire de plus et pourtant il fallait trouver un sujet de conversation au plus vite.

Sinon, Heero Yuy savait pertinemment que l'imposteur allait décamper

Un imposteur qui ne voulait pas nécessairement voir l'objet de son imposture, ce qui était illogique au possible… peut-être…

Peut-être se savait-il découvert ?

Peut-être était-ce pour cela – et pas uniquement pour le VIP du pauvre et rejoindre son ami – qu'il voulait fuir ?

Surtout que cette salle n'était pas la vraie, celle où on accueillait les vrais gagnants.

Tant qu'il n'aurait pas mis cette affaire au clair, Yuy ne lâcherait pas ce Maxwell.

De toute façon Chang lui indiquerait via son oreillette s'il y avait du neuf.

Si Barton avait eu le fin mot de l'histoire avec le vrai gagnant.

Ce vol d'identité pouvait être un motif d'exclusion du Club.

Trouver un sujet de conversation vite vite… puis un détail lui revint et il demanda.

-

- Alors comme ça vous pourriez lire dans ma main ?

-

-

**Tzusuku**

* * *

Happy bday to me avec un peu de retard !

I was born to lose (je suis né pour tout foirer/pour perdre/pour avoir des merdes... XD pauvre Quat')

J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Comme je l'expliquais précédemment, cette fic, je l'ai racontée à Luna lors de mon séjour en Suisse. Elle m'a été inspirée alors que j'écoutais LFM (ex Lausanne FM) dans sa voiture.

Spanish Guitar est passé, du coup l'idée m'a trottiné dans la tête. Je pensais m'en être débarrassée en lui racontant. Tu parles.

Les muses se sont assises sur mes neurones et m'ont dit : « t'as oublié de dire ça à Luna et ça et ça et ça et ça… »

Plein de détails supplémentaires se sont ajoutés et du coup il y en a eu tellement que j'ai été obligée d'écrire pour que mes muses arrêtent de me faire c…

Et donc voilà !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi ! Merci d'être toi, merci pour tout, ce séjour a été un joli cadeau d'anniv'. La suite ? Héhé :p (bon, elle est écrite au ¾ aussi, pas sûre que je la poste aussi rapidement cependant ! Je ferais de mon mieux)

Mithy Mini Globetrotter ¤ rentrée de Suisse mardi, objectif Moselle fin Novembre :p ¤


	4. Freeride

**Disclaimers****: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, univers alternatif - si vous n'aimez pas, fuyez, y a pas de Gundam là-dedans, je prends le temps de poser un univers :p, fic à 6 chapitres, pour votre confort visuel. **

**Rating : T, mignon, un brin chacal.  
**

**Micis** **? A ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot et souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, c'est adorable ! (dont Dame Coquillette que je câline respectueusement de par son grade de Colonel :p)  
**

**Pour qui ? à ma Lunanamoi parce qu'elle est elle :p et un peu pour moi parce que happy b-day to me :p**

**Conseil : allez sur deezer .com ou sur youtube et regardez tous les clips que je préconise quand je précise les ambiances musicales :p**

**Mention spéciale aux douze travaux d'Astérix (Uderzo/Goscinny) : pour voir précisémment de quelle scène je parle, il faut aller sur youtube et taper la maison qui rend fou :p ça vous rappellera des souvenirs (ah les admins... XDXDXD)**

* * *

**Fausses notes et vrais coups de coeur  
**

-

**Chapitre IV : Freeride (Hors-Piste)  
**

-

**Le T Club, Paris, 02h25, le jeudi 30... ou plutôt vendredi 31 octobre 2008, salle du haut (Duo !! :p)  
**

**Ce qu'ils diffusent à ce moment-là**** : Soul II Soul, a night at the opera (A dream's a dream...)  
**

-

- Alors comme ça vous pourriez lire dans ma main ?

-

Assis aux extrémités du canapé noir de l'enfer, légèrement tournés l'un vers l'autre.

Enfin, le pseudo groupie, qui regardait droit devant lui, venait de faire volte-face, pestant parce qu'il avait coincé un peu plus sa longue natte sous ses fesses.

-

- Hein ?

-

Le si neutre manager esquissa un sourire qui avait l'air sadique, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-

- Tout à l'heure vous disiez que vous pouviez le faire. Alors j'aimerais essayer.

- Ah, je n'y pensais plus.

­-

Oh, ça voulait dire que le sujet étais clos, ça.

Mais le manager ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : il n'allait pas lâcher le sujet de conversation. Heureusement que ça lui était revenu.

-

- Alors ? Vous pouvez ?

-

Un sourire.

-

- Je _pourrais_, oui, c'est complètement conditionnel.

- Ah ?

-

Il reculait. Intéressant.

-

- Certaines mains ne se révèlent pas vous savez. Elles sont versatiles et ont chacune leur personnalité.

- Ma main a une personnalité… ?

-

Il était fou.

Complètement fou. Ou il le prenait pour un con.

-

- Oui, votre corps exprime ses volontés. Quand vous avez un coup de pompe sans raison physique valable, vous ne couvez pas forcément quelque chose. C'est juste votre corps qui dit stop.

- Ma main a une volonté….

-

C'était incroyable. Le manager dut toussoter un peu, parce qu'il le faisait littéralement éclater de rire… à l'intérieur.

Mais il avait l'air sérieux le pauvre.

Et il continuait, penchant son corps pour donner du poids à ses arguments puis se ravisant : il risquait de sombrer dans le canapé, sinon.

-

- Cela peut être difficile à concevoir, je vous l'accorde. C'est comme les cartes.

- Les cartes ?

- Oui les tarots ou les basiques, auxquels on demande trop, pose parfois beaucoup trop de questions. On les dérange pour un oui ou pour un non – ou en l'occurrence plus souvent, un _nom_ qui n'est souvent pas celui que l'on veut entendre.

- Les cartes ont une volonté…

- Oui, comme vous et moi, M. le manager.

-

Olala…

Fêlé.

Heero décroisa les bras pour se tenir le front, sans observer le petit changement d'expression du grand gagnant.

Oh, si petit.

-

- On demande trop aux cartes ? Elles peuvent faire grève, alors.

- C'est ce qu'elles font parfois, gros malin, même si c'est de manière cruelle. Même si les questions peuvent être existentielles pour ceux qui les posent.

- Les cartes peuvent faire grève… on aura tout entendu…

-

Le manager toussota, essayant d'évacuer une chose qui lui était très peu arrivée.

Le fou rire.

Il commençait à avoir mal aux côtes à se contenir, à contracter ses muscles.

-

- A partir du moment où l'on demande son avenir à des objets inanimés, je ne vois pas en quoi il serait difficile d'imaginer que ces mêmes objets aient un caractère.

- Ok. Je vais demander à mon mur de quelle couleur il veut que je le repeigne.

- Qui sait, il vous répondra peut-être.

-

Le manager se mordit la lèvre, découvrant une rangée de dents parfaites avant de refermer la bouche, contenant son sourire et achevant de le recouvrir avec la main qui était au préalable sur son front.

On ne pactisait pas avec un suspect si de moins en moins suspect paraissait-il.

Le pseudo groupie observait, la même expression sur le visage. Expression que le manager nota cette fois.

C'était… comme si Duo Maxwell préparait quelque chose ou plutôt, comme s'il avait une longueur d'avance.

Il fallait vraiment l'observer pour le remarquer, mais le manager était physionomiste et rusé.

Tout du moins le pensait-il.

-

- Mon dieu…

- « Dieu », M. le manager ?

- C'était…

-

Une erreur.

Duo cette fois sourit, balayant l'excuse de la main.

-

- Je sais, ce n'est pas la même chose. Mais matériellement parlant, Dieu est plus intouchable, plus intangible qu'une carte à jouer. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

- Le « mon dieu » était une expression. Je suis agnostique.

-

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, ce qui fit entrevoir un peu plus de l'échancrure laissée par son t-shirt indigo au col rond évasé. Les yeux du manager se posèrent brièvement sur cette échancrure à cause du mouvement et du contraste de cette peau hâlée par les lumières avec le vêtement.

Duo reprit.

-

- Vous avez le droit de ne pas croire, Bodyguard. En revanche vous ne pouvez pas dire qu'une carte à jouer est immatérielle.

- Non. Mais les vertus qu'on lui prête le sont complètement.

- Pas nécessairement. C'est peut-être ardu à concevoir, mais ceux qui manient les cartes pensent qu'elles ont une volonté, une personnalité propre qu'il faut au minimum respecter si on souhaite obtenir des réponses.

- Ben voyons…

-

Maxwell prit un air pénétré alors que celui de Yuy se fit indéfinissable derrière ses lunettes sombres.

Mais dans sa tête, le manager savait bien ce qui était en train de se produire : il menacé d'être LARGUE.

OK. Il avait l'impression de chercher le laisser passer A 38 dans la maison qui rend fou. Il n'était pas au point d'être comme Obélix, mais s'il ne faisait pas attention… celui-là était un sacré morceau.

Le groupie continuait, d'un ton professoral.

-

- Quand les cartes disent vrai on ne les croit pas toujours parce que les vérités font mal. C'est le syndrome de l'horoscope que l'on ignore quand il est négatif.

- Je ne lis jamais mon horoscope.

- Oui. Et vous n'avez jamais feuilleté un magazine féminin, ni ouvert un truc people même par hasard, même si ça ne présentait aucun intérêt. C'est pas parce qu'on le fait que ça nous intéresse vraiment.

- …

-

Ouch.

-

- Pour en revenir aux cartes, quand elles ont décidé de mentir, elles le font et ridiculisent celui qu'on prend parfois à tort pour un charlatan.

- C'est cela, oui, c'est juste une excuse pour couvrir les fesses des escrocs. Quand je jouerais au strip-poker je prendrais bien garde à ce que le roi ne croie pas que je veuille dénuder sa dame… ou son valet, histoire de ne pas froisser sa personnalité.

-

Petit rire surpris de Duo

-

- Je peux comprendre que ça paraisse débile. Vous êtes libre de croire en ce que vous voulez, tout comme moi.

- C'est farfelu et irrationnel. C'est destiné à soulager l'être humain de ses peines et tracas quotidiens. C'est trop dur de vivre alors on cherche le spirituel ou le mysticisme pour ne pas tout affronter seul. C'est psychologique et subjectif.

- Vous n'avez pas tort, M. le Manager.

- Ah, quand même.

-

Lumière dans la nuit… ou tout du moins derrière des lunettes noires.

Mais Duo affichait un sourire plein de dents, les doigts grattant gentiment son menton.

-

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que votre raisonnement s'applique à tous les cas de figure.

- …

- Quoi que l'on dise, il y a des phénomènes qui restent inexpliqués et pour ma part je préfère une ébauche d'explication qui semble mystique justifiée par des éléments certes inhabituels…

- …

- à une explication pseudo psychologique ou scientifique basée sur un manifeste « je ne sais pas l'expliquer mais comme ça me fait peur, je vais dire que c'est scientifique ou psychologique pour noyer le poisson »

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-

Une main levée en guise d'apaisement, celle du grand gagnant.

Une jolie main d'homme aux longs doigts et aux ongles courts, non rongés.

-

- Je ne parle pas nécessairement de vous, M. le Manager. Je pense juste que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, affirmer que « tout » est scientifique ou dire à une personne que l'on ne connaît pas que « tout » est « dans sa tête » sans preuve, est « tout » sauf une explication.

- …

- Pour moi une explication qui concrètement n'explique rien est irrationnelle, farfelue voire débile. Mais bon, chacun voit midi à sa porte.

-

Yuy plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes noires. C'est qu'il venait de se faire traiter de con à mots couverts ou bien ?

Le manager avait pris le temps de faire ce que les physionomistes n'avaient en général ni le temps ni l'envie de faire.

Il avait pris le temps de le faire en se basant sur des postures, ses regards, ses expressions.

En l'écoutant parler.

Et ça collait de moins en moins avec le profil du voleur qui se fait prendre.

Par contre ça collait de plus en plus avec quelqu'un de beaucoup moins simple voir simplet que les apparences et les suspicions du départ l'avait laissé à penser.

-

- Vous faîtes quoi dans la vie à part diseur de bonne aventure pour les copains ?

* * *

**Même moment, table n°3**

-

_Si vous n'étiez pas d'une timidité maladive, pourquoi avoir laissé ce Duo Maxwell prendre votre place ?_

-

Quatre n'était pas homme à paniquer même s'il avait été pris au dépourvu. Il était homme à se sortir de toutes les situations, même les plus corsées.

Son esprit avait été un peu court-circuité mais bon, les méninges s'activaient toujours. D'ailleurs elles s'étaient activées et avaient trouvé la parade.

Ouf.

-

- Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il avait peut-être pris mon ticket par erreur ? Lui et moi avons bu la même chose, avons eu la même note, payé tous les deux en liquide…

- Ca aurait pu. Je dois dire que vous êtes bluffant. Si vous êtes amateur de poker, je suis sûr que vous êtes un joueur hors-pair. Vous devez maîtriser les parties et vos émotions dès lors que vous avez toutes les cartes en mains.

- …

-

Quatre ne jouait pas au poker.

Ou plutôt non, personne ne voulait jouer au poker avec lui.

Il gagnait tout le temps.

-

- Sauf que vous n'aviez pas toutes les cartes en main, n'aviez aucune idée du nombre de joueurs, encore moins de leur profil. Vous aviez donc naturellement mal évalué vos adversaires malgré eux.

- …

- Et surtout s'il était venu quelques secondes plus tôt à _votre_ esprit que ceci aurait pu être une coïncidence et si votre visage était resté neutre à défaut de blanc, peut-être que cette même réflexion _me_ serait venue à l'esprit. Vous avez repris une teinte normale, mais c'est trop tard.

- …

-

Mais qu'il arrête de le regarder !

-

- Alors bien sûr je me trompe peut-être… mais je fonctionne à l'américaine. Si vous êtes innocent, prouvez-le.

-

Grand sourire de chat aux yeux verts.

Haussement de sourcil de Quatre qui trépignait intérieurement.

Qui refusait d'écouter son cœur, qui battait un peu trop fort et le sang à ses tempes qui murmurait « panique à bord ».

Prouver, prouver, prouver… mais ils s'étaient tous donner le mot ou quoi ?

_Si tu n'as rien à prouver… prouve-le_. Duo était le seul à avoir le droit de le faire chier !

Il avait toujours son cerveau et il s'en servirait.

Il fallait nier mais pas trop.

Trowa prit manifestement son silence pour de la gêne.

En fait, il se traitait mentalement de con dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait.

-

- Je ne…

- Oh, je vois que vous avez terminé votre café. Wu Fei ?

-

Mais c'était qu'il lui coupait la parole ?

Un bel asiatique aux cheveux longs, tout de noir vêtu avec un tablier à l'effigie du T Club s'était arrêté en plein élan.

Il fit volte-face, sa queue de cheval basse fouettant Trowa dans la foulée.

-

- Quoi. Je suis pressé, là.

-

Quatre baissa la tête. Il allait souffrir, il le sentait.

* * *

**Même moment, salle spéciale du haut.**

**Ce qu'ils diffusent à ce moment-là**** : Carlos Santana feat Jerry Wonder, G & B & Wycleff Jean, Maria Maria  
**

-

_Vous faîtes quoi dans la vie à part…_

-

Duo éclata d'un rire surpris, les yeux brillants.

Le rire était clair, grave. Communicatif.

A quoi pensait-il ?

Le manager se trouva à demander, réprimant de nouveau le sourire qui voulait naître au coin de ses lèvres.

-

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

-

Duo secoua la tête.

-

- Vous venez de trouver mon petit secret sans même chercher.

- ?

- Durriken veut dire divination.

- Vous en avez de la chance. Du coup je gagne une consultation gratuite ?

- Oh, la ferme.

-

Un sourire qui paraissait nostalgique, avant de poursuivre avec un petit rictus différent des autres.

Comme s'il préparait quelque chose.

-

- Et pour répondre à votre question, je viens d'obtenir mon doctorat en médecine et de finir mon internat en chirurgie.

- Oh. _Les illuminés ont le droit de tenir des scalpels ?_ Spécialité ?

-

Le manager arrivait à montrer qu'il n'était pas surpris et arrivait à rebondir remarquablement alors que franchement sur ce coup-là il était dans le vent.

Il s'attendait à n'importe quel métier… ou carrément pas de métier, un trip étudiant hippie un peu stone qui va au club pour fumer tranquillement.

C'était pas le métier en lui-même, on pouvait être médecin et arnaqueur, l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre.

C'était le fait que Duo Maxwell n'était systématiquement jamais où on l'attendait.

Jamais.

C'était la énième fois qu'il le surprenait dans la soirée.

-

- Chirurgie viscérale, vasculaire, pédiatrique et neurochirurgie. Mais j'ai une petite préférence pour la chir pédiatrique. J'aime aider les enfants.

- …

-

Heero Yuy comprenait tout ce qui sortait de cette bouche rieuse et en même temps il ne comprenait rien.

Lui qui avait l'habitude d'avoir une fusée d'avance sur les individus, lui qui avait l'habitude de s'ennuyer ferme tombait sur un os.

Il aimait bien les os à moelle. Il allait se faire les crocs.

Et Chang qui n'en disait pas plus à son oreillette, qu'il était à deux doigts de retirer.

Il fallait arrêter les conneries, où il laisserait son esprit dans la maison qui rend fou, comme Obélix avait failli le faire.

Et le « docteur Maxwell » qui haussait un sourcil narquois.

-

- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? On ne peut pas être docteur et déchiffrer les lignes de la main ? Oui, les illuminés ont le droit de tenir des scalpels.

-

… Grillé. Même s'il n'avait pas prononcé la phrase, son air avait dû le trahir.

Ce n'était pas logique. Rien n'était logique. Mais ça allait le devenir.

Concrètement, il était face à un gars qui était censé tout faire pour passer le test et voir une star et qui lui disait de la fermer ou qu'il l'emmerdait et qui… s'amusait de le voir essayer de le comprendre ou tout du moins, de le suivre, d'essayer d'obtenir un laisser passer A 38.

Le manager se trouvait en présence d'un petit phénomène.

Un petit phénomène qui n'avait pas peur de ses opinions même si elles étaient peu communes, qui ne se laissait pas impressionner par son apparence glaciale, qui n'essayait pas de le soudoyer pour obtenir des faveurs.

Qui avait l'air d'en n'avoir strictement rien à faire de « la star » alors qu'il avait gagné ou tout du moins tenté de subtiliser le ticket.

Plus ça allait, plus c'était incompatible. Il allait avoir mal au crâne.

-

- Ce que vous savez ou croyez savoir ne vous donne pas forcément raison, docteur Maxwell.

- Je vous retourne le compliment Mr vérité absolu, l'immatériel est « farfelu et irrationnel, destiné à soulager l'être humain de ses peines et tracas quotidiens »

- Touché.

-

Le docteur Maxwell était un rubix cube. Une petite énigme colorée, un véritable casse-têtes qu'il fallait remettre dans le bon sens pour comprendre.

Il avait un physique agréable sans paraître excessivement sûr de lui.

Il avait des yeux inhabituels et une bouche aux lèvres ourlées.

Il avait dans la tête une fusée déguisée en petit vélo.

Duo Maxwell faisait penser à une parole d'une chanson.

Bittersweet Symphony, The Verve.

« I'm a million different people from one day to the next »

D'un jour sur l'autre je peux être des millions de personnes différentes.

Difficile à cerner en étant ouvert, en semblant à l'écoute.

Beaucoup avaient dû se faire semer par cet esprit feu d'artifices. Mais il avait des lunettes de soleil à toute épreuve.

-

- Coulé. Aucun de nous n'a la science infuse, quelles que soient nos connaissances, on n'a jamais fini d'apprendre des autres, de la vie. Tant que nos opinions coexistent dans le respect, je peux vivre avec le fait qu'on ne soit pas d'accord, vous savez ? Et vous, M. le Manager ?

- Moi quoi ?

-

C'était en se perdant un peu sur les fausses-pistes, les hors-pistes, que l'on mettait son cerveau à l'épreuve.

C'était dangereux le hors-piste, mais quand on était très bien entraîné et équipé, on pouvait s'en sortir.

Heero Yuy espérait ne pas se prendre un sapin en pleine poire, mais à présent qu'il était sur le bon chemin, il pensait appréhender la chose correctement.

L'analyse était terminée. Les premières conclusions allaient tomber.

-

- Vous…

- _Vous_ êtes tellement rusé qu'on pourrait se laisser abuser par votre bonhommie. Vous emmenez les gens exactement où vous le voulez. Vous ne semblez pas spécialement bavard, vos phrases sont en général courtes.

- ??

-

Pris au dépourvu docteur Maxwell ?

En tous cas il semblait interdit. Le Freud du Showbiz poursuivit.

-

- Mais dès qu'un sujet vous passionne ou vous chiffonne, vous partez très loin, sans vous perdre mais en perdant les autres et en cela vous êtes beaucoup plus malin que vous ne voulez le laisser croire.

- …

-

Duo Maxwell maniait le paradoxe et retournait les situations sans détourner les propos.

Ils restaient dans le sujet tout en s'éloignant du thème principal.

Force était pour Heero Yuy de constater qu'on ne parlait plus de mains à présent.

Ou, tout du moins, on ne parlait plus de lire dans _sa_ main.

Le docteur Maxwell était drôle, pédagogue, spontané et un peu foufou. Et carré.

Un peu trop carré dans son petit grain de folie pour ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Duo Maxwell était énergique, il rayonnait.

Duo Maxwell était une petite étoile à 5 branches dessinée à la règle.

La tête en l'air, les bras ouverts autant que son esprit, les bras ouverts parce qu'il semblait généreux aussi. Les jambes solides, stables, les pieds ancrés dans le sol.

Rusé jusqu'au bout des pointes.

Pour avoir un laisser passer A 38 il suffisait de ne plus le chercher dans un premier temps.

D'inverser la problématique.

De pousser l'autre à se questionner. De reprendre et maîtriser la conversation.

-

- Vous noyez sous un flot de paroles mais je vais sortir les tubas. Puis je vais sortir de l'eau, arrêter d'essayer de vous suivre et sortir ma boussole/mon GPS parce qu'on ne va pas s'en sortir.

- Excusez-moi ?

-

Il y avait un carré dans cette petite étoile, un carré qui voulait se faire passer pour un rond.

Un stratège qui voulait passer pour un illuminé.

Une étoile qui voulait la lui faire à l'envers.

Si Heero Yuy ne se fiait qu'aux apparences et qu'à ce qu'on lui avait rapporté, comme au début, il n'aurait rien vu.

Si Heero Yuy se fiait à ses observations, il conclurait que tout ceci avait l'air d'une conversation échappatoire.

S'il revenait à un détail précis, ce serait celui-ci.

Duo Maxwell avait oublié sa main, avait-il dit. Pourquoi pas.

Duo Maxwell avait oublié… qu'il n'oubliait rien et qu'il le lui avait bien fait remarquer précédemment, concernant l'arrivée de Barton qui se faisait attendre.

Donc soit sa mémoire faisait défaut, ce qui était possible…

Soit…

-

- Vous êtes un sacré numéro docteur Maxwell.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis plutôt structuré dans ma fantaisie ?

- Parce que toute cette conversation, si intéressante soit-elle, ne me, ne vous détournera pas de ce que je vous ai demandé, à savoir, si pouviez lire les lignes de ma main. Parce qu'il s'agit bien de noyer le poisson.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. J'ai répondu à votre question. J'ai dit que je pourrais le faire.

-

Soit le manager s'était fait balader parce que Duo Maxwell voulait esquiver la lecture.

Le grand gagnant avait parlé de son don juste pour le déstabiliser, parce qu'il était sûr qu'il ne lui demanderait jamais de lire dans sa main.

Il s'était gouré.

Restait la question du pourquoi.

Si c'était parce que Maxwell parlait dans le vide, il y sauterait à pieds joints.

Soit le manager avait tort et dans ce cas il apprendrait à ne pas écouter son instinct avec ce cher docteur et s'il ne pouvait écouter ni Chang, ni son instinct, alors il irait dormir très, très fort.

Oui, car son équilibre intérieur aurait été plus perturbé qu'il ne le pensait en apprenant que sa main avait une volonté.

Heero haussa un sourcil. Il aimait comprendre. Il aimait les challenges.

-

- Le meilleur moyen d'y répondre est de me faire une démonstration. Nous avons vu la théorie, docteur. A présent j'aimerais passer à la pratique.

- Ne devons-nous pas rejoindre votre musicien ? Il y a combien de tout à l'heure dans une heure ?

- Vous n'oubliez rien, docteur Maxwell. Je l'avais oublié.

-

Oui ils devaient rejoindre Barton.

Oui, Duo Maxwell avait raison.

Et en même temps… Heero Yuy aussi, cela ressemblait à une esquive, surtout que les joues de celui qui ne contrôlait plus la conversation devenaient un peu rouges.

Soupir… du docteur vs sourire du manager.

-

- Vous n'y croyez pas, ça n'a pas d'intérêt. Quoique je vois, je ne pourrais ni ne saurais vous expliquer les chemins de vie qui se tracent sous mes yeux. Pour ceux qui y croient et moi ce n'est pas un miracle mais pour ceux qui n'y croient pas, ça l'est. Même si les sceptiques appellent ça du charlatanisme.

- Vous ne rencontrez jamais de malades qui ne croient pas aux miracles de la chirurgie malgré les résultats, mais que l'on opère quand même ?

-

Heero Yuy aussi savait retourner les situations.

Il était entre autres ceinture noire de Krav Maga.

-

- ...

- Alors surprenez-moi, docteur Maxwell.

-

Heero Yuy était en train de s'amuser.

Le dit docteur eut un rictus narquois.

-

- Plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà, Manager Yuy ?

- Plus que vous ne l'êtes vous vis-à-vis de moi, _Duo_.

-

Le prénom revenait, car qui voulait s'approcher et comprendre devait faire tomber les barrières unes à unes sans perdre les siennes.

Heero Yuy porta la main à sa monture et la fit légèrement glisser sur son nez, offrant toute l'étendue de son regard…

Bleu. Bleu tempête sous les lumières tamisées.

Bleu de Prusse à celui qu'il avait appelé pour la deuxième fois « Duo », qui écarquilla les yeux et murmura, spontané.

-

- Vous avez des yeux…_surprenants_ euh bleus.

- Je sais, je les vois tous les jours.

- Touché. _Asshole_.

-

Même si le docteur n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout de sa pensée avec ses lèvres… il y avait été avec son propre regard.

Son regard violet qui s'était plissé, avait vu, avait trouvé assez joli, peut-être même… séduisant.

Avant de reprendre une forme de masque.

Avant de sourire à la remarque du manager.

-

- Coulé. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à pratiquer le paradoxe, Duo Maxwell. Vous avez les pieds sur terre et la tête dans les airs. Je suis sceptique et je tends ma main. Alors ?

- …

-

Piégé.

Pour déstabiliser Duo Maxwell il fallait le surprendre…

Il fallait rentrer dans son jeu.

Il fallait lui rentrer dedans avec intelligence.

Il ne fallait surtout pas le prendre de haut avec ses idées peu communes, parce que c'était le meilleur moyen de le voir retourner la situation.

Non, il fallait le mettre le nez dans son caca.

Parler d'une chose sans le prouver… c'était bien farfelu dans son dictionnaire, non ?

-

- Alors ? Quelle main dois-je prêter ?

-

Duo secoua la tête presque dépité.

Il n'y échapperait pas.

-

- La gauche.

* * *

**Même moment, table 3**

-

Quatre essayait de ne pas se désespérer alors que Spanish Guitar avait hélé le serveur aux sourcils froncés et au physique de rêve.

Il se concentra sur les tables qui se vidaient de leurs occupants, partis se déhancher sur une musique sensuelle, une guitare muy... Santana.

Maria, Maria... aide-moi à sortir de là...

-

- Demande à ta petite femme de préparer son grand chocolat chaud à la cannelle dont elle a le secret.

- On est débordés, tu le boiras en fin de service.

-

Spanish Guitar répondit tranquillement.

-

- Boss. Dis-lui que c'est pour celui qui lui permet de partir en vacances avec toi. A ce propos je te présente officiellement blond discret aux pourboires mirifiques.

-

Quatre avait vraiment horreur d'attirer l'attention, même pour une scrutation qui ne durait que quelques secondes.

Même pour faire naître un sourire en coin et taquin sur un beau visage.

Même pour un foutage de gueule en règle presque mérité.

Après un rapide regard scrutateur puis un sourire en coin sur cette belle bouche. Hmm… marié…

-

- Ah, c'est pour lui ! Je l'avais jamais vu de près. Elle trouvera du temps. Elle rajoutera même un supplément de crème et de cannelle.

- Je…

-

Le blond le sentait mal.

Le bel asiatique fronça à nouveau les sourcils avant de l'interrompre sans ménagement.

-

- Vous n'allez pas dire que vous n'allez rien boire ? Surtout que ça vous est offert par la maison, accessoirement préparé par la patronne ?

-

Ce n'était pas une simple hôtesse ?

Et oh merde c'était le boss ?

Oh bon sang… il était vraiment à l'ouest.

-

- Non, je… patronne ?

- Quoi encore ? Vous êtes au régime ? Vous ne buvez pas de chocolat ? C'est gratuitement trop cher pour votre budget, c'est ça ?

- Non Monsieur…

- Wu Fei.

- Non Monsieur Wu Fei. Merci mais ça me gêne. Ne vous donnez pas de mal… un café sera très bien.

-

Un brun-roux qui avait l'air de s'amuser grandement décida d'intervenir.

-

- Non, vous buvez trop de café, c'est Hilde qui le dit. Un chocolat ce sera mieux. Et puis…

- Pardon ?

-

Quatre ôta ses lunettes pour les nettoyer avec la serviette en papier donnée avec le café.

Ses yeux, que Trowa voyait turquoise pour la première fois, se posèrent sans rempart sur son vis-à-vis. On pouvait s'attaquer à n'importe quoi chez Quatre. Sauf à sa consommation de café, ce liquide précieux qui lui permettait d'exécuter sa semi tonne de travail.

Les yeux bleus étaient magnifiques presque irréels. Et aussi coupants qu'un diamant.

Le brun-roux prit le temps de le regarder, de parler, s'interrompre avant de reprendre.

-

- Et puis… et puis si vous avez du mal à finir, je pourrais y tremper mes lèvres. J'adore le bon chocolat chaud et celui de la patronne est un régal…

- …

-

Vous n'avez qu'à vous en commander un, il avait envie de répondre.

Mais d'une, T devrait attendre la fin de service.

De deux il devait faire profil bas, il ne perdait pas espoir de récupérer quelques cartes pour se sortir de ce guêpier.

Et ce si séduisant et caractériel Wu Fei était parti chercher la commande de toute façon.

-

- Ce que je vais faire là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'est respecter mon contrat. Passer du temps avec le vrai gagnant très, voir trop discret. Nous rejoindrons celui que vous avez envoyé à votre place pour des raisons inconnues un peu plus tard, le temps de faire connaissance. Ça vous va ?

-

Bien sûr que ça ne lui allait pas.

Bien sûr que Quatre avait le choix.

Mais ces yeux-la ne lui en laissaient pas.

Entre partir et expliquer - ou ne pas expliquer - les raisons et passer du temps avec Spanish Guitar…

Entre le marteau et l'enclume, il préférait le mur. Il le laissait respecter son contrat sans répondre à sa question.

Il replaça les lunettes sur son nez.

-

- Ok. Je goûterai au chocolat de Hilde. Je vous remercie de votre gentillesse mais vraiment...

-

Oui. Vraiment. Qu'il était chiant.

-

- Je vous en prie, je suis votre prix.

-

Oui, hélas.

-

- …

- Alors… Ce prénom ?

* * *

**Retour dans la salle spéciale, avec Heero et Duo, quelques minutes plus tard  
**

**Ce qu'ils diffusent à ce moment-là**** : ****Just A Man, I'm sorry (version slow)**

-

Heero redressa ses lunettes noires sur son nez avant de lâcher, ne résistant pas à l'idée de le taquiner un peu.

-

- A tout hasard, vous tirez les cartes aussi ?

- Moi ? Ah, non. Mais ma grand-mère le faisait de temps en temps, d'où les connaissances. Elle faisait parler les coquines. Moi, ce sont les paumes de main qui se dévoilent quand elles le veulent bien. J'ai juste apparemment hérité de son truc. C'est elle qui a choisi mon prénom _et qui m'a élevé_.

- Et pourquoi être médecin au lieu de lire les lignes de la main ?

- Oh ? Parce que les lignes de la main ne soignent pas les nounours.

-

Le manager essaya de ne pas sourire, essaya de ne pas se laisser attendrir, de rester neutre.

Il réussit au prix de quelques efforts.

Le docteur Maxwell expliqua.

-

- Quand j'ai eu le pied cassé, mon nounours avait un plâtre. Quand j'avais un pansement sur le nez, mon nounours avait un pansement. Alors j'ai voulu apprendre à soigner mon ours tout seul pour remplacer le médecin. Puis ça s'est appliqué à mes petits camarades. Et c'est resté aux enfants.

-

Heero secoua la tête, ne voulant pas risquer de réactiver son GPS.

-

- Alors ? Que lisez-vous, à part ce qui est évident au toucher ?

-

Oui le travail manuel, le maniement des armes à feu, le fait qu'il joue d'un instrument à corde en amateur…

Maxwell le surprit en touchant à peine sa paume, se contentant de soutenir l'arrière de sa main gauche en fronçant les sourcils.

Et en faisant un petit sourire qui ne se voulait pas du tout déstabilisé.

-

- Je vois… un majeur proéminent que vous avez levé bien des fois en cours malgré une éducation stricte.

- Hn.

-

C'était facile. Il se tenait très droit à la base, et il n'y avait pas 36 choses à déduire à part l'éducation ou un problème de dos.

Né en Ukraine d'une mère Franco-Ukrainienne et d'un père Japonais naturalisé Français.

Une jolie professeure de musique blonde comme les blés aux grands yeux bleu pâles avait rencontré un militaire de carrière aux cheveux et yeux d'un noir profond, au charme presque vénéneux.

Ce fut le coup de foudre.

Les douze premières années de sa vie, Heero Odin Yuy avait vécu au rythme des bases sur lesquelles travaillait son gradé de père : Russie, Japon, Burkina Faso, Allemagne et enfin la France, quand sa mère en avait eu assez de devoir quitter nouveaux amis et travail, de chambouler sa vie à chacune de ses destinations.

Le major Yuy n'était pas un homme mauvais. Il était juste extrêmement rigoureux, droit et froid.

Et il avait transmis cette droiture et cette froideur à son fils unique, autant que son charisme, le pli de sa bouche et la forme de ses yeux.

Mais il avait pris sa haute taille, la couleur bleu impossible, la chevelure, les pommettes hautes et les lèvres pleines de ses ancêtres caucasiens.

Les charlatans aimaient bien lâcher des généralités que chacun prenait pour soi.

Mais Maxwell continuait.

-

- Je vois… que vous jouez… que vous avez joué d'un instrument à corde.

- Et vous avez trouvé ça tout seul ou c'est ma main pleine de volonté qui vous l'a dit ?

-

Duo rit doucement, concentré.

-

- Vous avez surtout de la corne aux doigts. Pas qu'à cause de la musique d'ailleurs…

-

Le père du manager avait une idée précise du sens du devoir et avait pour ambition de faire de son fils un homme utile à son pays d'adoption. Un militaire, comme lui.

Seul ce corps de métier avait une valeur à ses yeux. Avec tout ce qui touchait à la médecine, mais il pensait que son fils n'en avait pas les capacités.

-

- Je vois… un couteau dans votre main.

- Je mange tous les jours, merci et pas qu'avec les doigts.

- Imbécile.

-

Un petit haussement d'épaules qui bouge légèrement la main déchiffrée.

Un claquement de langue désapprobateur du grand gagnant, avant que le manager réponde, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

-

- C'est vous qui « voyez », docteur Maxwell.

-

Le dit docteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque caustique à souhait, si typique… de l'homme qu'il « connaissait » depuis une bonne demi-heure.

Le léger sourire du docteur se figea et il sembla retenir son souffle. L'image du couteau se faisait plus précise, plus percutante.

Plus tranchante. Un accident.

Son expression changea et son regard derrière les verres sembla se voiler légèrement.

Ses yeux se plissèrent et il murmura, dans ses pensées, comme en semi transe.

Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange.

-

- Ca me ferait mal de ne plus pouvoir pratiquer. De ne plus pouvoir opérer. I'm sorry...

-

Le docteur lui avait parlé naturellement en anglais, sa première langue maternelle et pourtant elle lui venait de son père.

Son accent, à peine à la surface quand il parlait français, était venu chatouillé sa voix grave.

Son ton s'était fait plus doux, comme si les émotions s'écoulaient plus facilement dans une langue réputée glacée.

Lui qui n'avait presque touché jusque là que l'arrière de la main du manager se mit à l'envelopper doucement de ses longs doigts, les refermant sur toute la longueur de l'index.

La main du manager, à l'horizontale pour la lecture, complètement allongée sur la paume du docteur, qui était à la verticale.

Le manager eut un mouvement de recul et faillit ôter sa main comme si elle avait été brûlée.

C'était impossible. Cela remontait à près de 8 ans à présent.

Ce n'était pas que Heero avait oublié, non. Il en avait pris son parti, appris à vivre avec.

Appris à être heureux sans.

Sans son don.

Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence même si son cœur battait à peine plus vite, même si la main entourant la sienne était brûlante quand ses doigts se glaçaient de l'intérieur.

Cela pouvait être incompréhensible pour qui ne connaissait pas son histoire.

Quand quelqu'un vous lisait l'avenir, on essayait de rattacher ou détacher ce qui était dit des propres événements de son existence.

Sauf que même si le manager avait vraiment voulu tout détacher… il ne pouvait que rattacher et se rappeler.

Le manager était un homme comme les autres, avec un destin assez peu ordinaire.

Le pouce du manager vint inconsciemment se poser sur l'auriculaire du docteur qui resserra un peu plus ses doigts, tout aussi inconsciemment.

_I am just a man... please give me your hand...._

* * *

**Retour à la table 3**

-

_Alors, ce prénom ?_

-

Quatre secoua la tête dans le vrai chocolat onctueux que l'on venait de lui apporter.

Il était délicieux il fallait le reconnaître.

Et il sentait bon…

Il se passa la langue sur la lèvre et répondit, jouant le jeu.

Essayant de gentiment se sortir de ce rêve éveillé qui avait des allures de doux cauchemar.

Croisant les doigts pour que Duo arrive (bordel de merde)

-

- Quatre.

- Quatre quoi ?

- Juste Quatre.

- Comme le chiffre ?

- Non, comme les Quatre Fantastique.

-

Et non ce n'était pas une blague.

Et rien qu'à voir la tête de Spanish Guitar… il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être pris au dépourvu.

C'était très drôle.

A côté de ça, l'histoire de Quatre n'était pas banale.

-

- …

- Ma mère plus jeune était une excentrique finie férue de comics. Elle a décidé qu'elle ne pouvait pas trancher entre ses héros préférés.

- Ah ?

- Oui. Elle devait choisir entre Ben, Reed et Johnny. Elle a choisi Quatre.

- Elle aurait dû choisir Trois, non ?

-

Haussement de sourcil blond.

Aucune logique.

-

- Vous connaissez vous, les 3 Fantastiques ? Et puis ça vous aurait fait de la concurrence.

-

Trowa n'y tint plus.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

-

- Touché. Elle aurait pu vous appeler la Chose aussi.

- C'est sûr que petit j'étais chauve, orangé avec les yeux tous bleus. Ça aurait pu jouer.

- Oui, ça aurait pu.

-

Et Trowa riait encore.

Quatre poursuivit, essayant de se concentrer sur son chocolat.

C'était perturbant de l'entendre à répétition, de le voir bien en face.

Vraiment perturbant.

Ça perturbait son coup de foudre musical et physique.

Alterrait son syndrome.

Faussait ce qui était déjà faux.

En mathématiques moins + moins = plus.

Quatre ne voulait pas tomber plus bas qu'il ne l'était.

Quatre ne voulait pas tomber… un peu plus sous le charme.

Il voulait juste que le temps s'arrête mais il filait et sa langue se déliait.

Il voulait juste ne pas le connaître, ne pas se dévoiler.

Il voulait qu'ils restent des étrangers.

Et Spanish Guitar voulait qu'il reste, tout court.

-

- Mon père voulait me transmettre son prénom alors ils ont coupé la poire en deux. Ma mère était très déçue de ne pas pouvoir m'appeler Quatre Fantastique. Mais bon, ça aurait pu me donner un ego surdimensionné.

- Je pense surtout que vous l'avez échappé belle. Je vois d'ici les commentaires à l'école ou dans votre profession.

- Quatre, Quatre Fantastique, Quatre Filles du Docteur March, la pizza Quatre saison – Ou Samouraï Pizza Quatre… dès qu'on entend « Quatre » on s'en fout du reste. Ça aurait rien changé à la connerie des autres !

-

Sourire.

-

- Avouez que vous êtes soulagé qu'on ait arrêté le massacre.

- Ca n'aurait rien changé. Mais j'avoue.

-

Un autre sourire. Il pouvait bien avouer ça.

Et avouer à demi-mots autre chose.

Mais ce serait la seule chose qu'il avouerait de la soirée.

-

- Maman a pu conserver Quatre, mon père a eu son Raberba et tout le monde était content.

- …

-

Rabaquoi ?

-

- Et je vois dans vos yeux que vous vous posez la question. Raberba n'est pas une lubie. Il paraît que c'est Perse. C'est surtout le prénom de mon père et il a voulu transmettre. Il est moitié iranien.

- Et l'autre moitié, c'est quoi ?

- C'est anglais.

- Je peux ? J'ai soif.

- Oh, allez-y.

-

Trowa attrapa la tasse de chocolat chaud, effleurant les doigts de Quatre au passage, qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager, pour ne pas donner l'impression d'être gêné plus qu'il ne l'était. Ou piégé.

De l'extérieur tout était normal, sous contrôle. Quatre était victime d'une erreur et en se comportant normalement il levait tout soupçon.

De l'intérieur ce n'était pas la même chanson, le rythme cardiaque du blond augmentait rien qu'en regardant Spanish Guitar avaler une longue gorgée du breuvage crémeux en fermant les yeux.

Lorsque le regard vert apparut de nouveau ce fut pour déclarer :

-

- Votre père devait vraiment l'avoir dans la peau.

- Mon père en aurait entendu parler – ou se serait fait démolir - s'il s'était rétracté en me déclarant ! Elle avait beaucoup de caractère pour ses 17 ans. Il en avait 18 à cet âge, un an ça change la vie. Dans la réalité on sait bien que non.

- Oh ?

-

Sourire.

C'était difficile de ne pas parler quand quelqu'un vous encourageait subtilement à le faire.

En posant les coudes sur la table, forçant gentiment à faire un peu de place.

En inclinant la tête sur le côté, l'air intéressé.

Cet artiste s'intéressait vraiment aux gens…

Ou il était intéressé par lui.

-

- Oui, je suis le fruit d'un petit coup dans les chaussettes. Finalement j'ai de la chance, j'aurais pu m'appeler « Deux secondes de Plaisir pour en arriver là » Deux secondes de plaisir, pour les intimes.

-

Grand éclat de rire.

Celui-là était vraiment, vraiment très drôle, Trowa le trouvait drôle.

-

- … C'est une manière de voir les choses…

- C'est surtout ce qu'elle a dit à mon père en accouchant. J'aurais pu aussi m'appeler « Je ne peux pas pousser plus Connaaaaaard ». A la réflexion on aurait pu tous porter le même prénom.

- Elle ne manque pas de caractère.

- Non c'est sûr. De toute façon il en fallait pour élever sa portée et son mari.

- Et le mari il en pense quoi ?

-

Il relançait la conversation sans se forcer. Il le rendait nerveux.

Quatre souleva gentiment sa fesse pour récupérer quelques clopes misérablement écrasées dans sa poche latérale.

Il porta une des cigarettes à ses lèvres, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver un briquet…

Quand il y avait une petite bougie rouge devant lui, à laquelle il ne pensait pas.

Mais son vis-à-vis, si.

Il tendit la bougie vers lui et Quatre pencha la tête, remerciant d'un sourire occupé par le filtre.

Le blond prit une bouffée et l'expira doucement.

-

- Attention, c'est la troisième, Quatre.

- Oh ? Dans ce cas je vais la savourer.

-

-

**Tzusuku**

* * *

Happy bday to me avec un peu de retard !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi ! Merci d'être toi, merci pour tout, ce séjour a été un joli cadeau d'anniv'. La suite ? Bonne question (:p)

Mithy Mini Globetrotter ¤ rentrée de Suisse mardi, objectif Moselle fin Novembre :p ¤


	5. Let's dance

**Disclaimers****: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, univers alternatif - si vous n'aimez pas, fuyez, y a pas de Gundam là-dedans, je prends le temps de poser un univers :p, fic à 6 chapitres, pour votre confort visuel. **

**Rating : T, mignon, un brin chacal.  
**

**Micis** **? A ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot et souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, c'est adorable ! (dont Dame Coquillette que je câline respectueusement de par son grade de Colonel :p)  
**

**Pour qui ? à ma Lunanamoi parce qu'elle est elle :p et un peu pour moi parce que happy b-day to me :p**

**Conseil : allez sur deezer .com ou sur youtube et regardez tous les clips que je préconise quand je précise les ambiances musicales :p**

* * *

**Fausses notes et vrais coups de coeur  
**

-

**Chapitre V : Let's dance (et non ça ne vient pas de l'immense David Bowie :p)  
**

-

**Le T Club, Paris, 02h40, le jeudi 30... ou plutôt vendredi 31 octobre 2008, salle du haut (Duo !! :p)  
**

**Ce qu'ils diffusent à ce moment-là**** : John Lee Hooker (Boom Boom)  
**

-

La réflexion du docteur avait plongé le manager dans ses souvenirs, comme on s'élançait sur un immense toboggan de piscine sans savoir quelle profondeur elle avait.

Ou plutôt, en en ayant oublié la profondeur.

Le contact avec l'eau était habituel mais l'étendue bien trop grande, le fond… mais où était le fond ?

Pendant les quelques secondes où l'on perdait ses repères, où l'on n'avait pas pu anticiper, on pouvait être dans un état de panique, le cœur battant à en faire mal.

On pouvait même avoir l'impression de se noyer et si on ne se reprenait pas... Mais Heero Yuy n'était pas homme à se noyer dans ses réminiscences. N'était pas homme à se noyer tout court.

-

- C'est…

-

Le docteur parlait et le manager pensait.

Si doué qu'il était en tout, Heero ne s'intéressait vraiment qu'à une seule matière : la musique.

Même si elle ne rapportait aucun point au brevet des collèges.

Sa mère, Sasha, lui avait transmis cette passion que son père avait pris à tort pour une lubie.

Après plusieurs essais infructueux avec divers instruments, il finit par trouver celui qui lui correspondait. Celui qui le touchait et qu'il avait envie de caresser, gratter, pincer doucement, qui lui permettait de s'exprimer dans un langage codé, compris de lui seul mais qui semblait touchait son auditoire.

Comme il ne demandait jamais rien et ne posait pas de problèmes, le manager eut l'autorisation de pratiquer la guitare, du moment que ses résultats scolaires n'en pâtissaient pas.

Et il pratiquait des heures et des heures durant. Il était doué.

-

- C'est votre main droite…

­-

Et le docteur tenait et regardait sa main _gauche_.

Maxwell ne pouvait pas savoir, n'avait pas pu voir sa main droite. N'avait pas pu voir sa cicatrice.

Et pourtant il tombait juste. Le manager n'y croyait pas mais il le vivait.

Heero Yuy nierait plus tard l'étrangeté de la situation, cette sorte de réconfort que lui apportait ces doigts sur les siens, cette voix qui parvenait à ses oreilles même de manière lointaine.

Ce baume sur cette ancienne brûlure qui se ravivait au souvenir aussi douloureux que doux.

A l'heure d'entrer au lycée le manager avait demandé à ses parents de l'inscrire dans un lycée disposant d'une section musique pour passer cette matière au bac.

C'est dans ce même lycée qu'il avait rencontré un virtuose de la guitare, Trowa Barton.

Il avait 15 ans, jouait de la gratte pendant les permanences quand d'autres révisaient leurs cours et n'avait pas peur de ses sourcils froncés et de ses bras musclés par le jiu jitsu.

Il devint son meilleur ami. Ensemble ils se perfectionneraient et avec beaucoup de travail, intégreraient un groupe. Et ils vivraient de leur passion. Du moins c'était ce qu'ils avaient prévu.

Un moment ils crurent qu'il y avait un plus que de l'amitié entre eux, mais ça leur passa rapidement, avec leurs premières expériences personnelles.

Ils étaient des ados comme les autres, avec des jolis rêves et pour leur part, du talent, même s'il fallait en plus un sacré facteur chance.

-

- C'est votre main droite qui a été plantée.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps-là, une certaine personne passait plus de temps avec le vrai faux gagnant qu'avec le faux vrai gagnant.**

-

- De quoi on parlait déjà ?

- Hm ? Ah oui de mon père.

- Oui. Je me demandais ce que pensait le mari de sa situation somme toute difficile d'aîné des enfants de sa femme.

-

Quatre écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire franchement, au point d'en tousser un bon coup, d'avoir les yeux qui piquent et de devoir ôter ses lunettes.

Spanish Guitar avait une sacrée manière de poser les choses.

-

- Le mari a la paix depuis un peu plus de 10 ans.

- Ah ?

-

Quatre prit une bouffée avant de poursuivre, relâchant la fumée lentement.

-

- Ma mère a fait une crise de la trentaine qui ressemblait à une crise de la quarantaine sans voiture de sport ni jeunisme patenté. Elle a décrété, je cite qu'« après 6 enfants et 16 ans de bons et loyaux services à se coltiner une belle-famille friquée qui la haïssait et aidait au lance-pierres jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait assez d'enfants pour obtenir une petite aide de l'état », il était temps qu'elle « ait du temps pour elle avant d'exploser ».

- Comme ça ?

-

Le musicien avait claqué des doigts.

Le contrôleur de gestion fit de même pour étayer son propos.

-

- Comme ça. Du coup elle a pris son courage à 2 avocats et elle a divorcé. Depuis, avec l'argent du divorce, elle fait le tour du monde et s'occupe d'associations caritatives.

- Ça a du être dur pour vous.

-

Quatre eut une réflexion qui aurait pu sembler étonnante.

Le musicien sirotait le chocolat fumant alors que son vis-à-vis se concentrait sur sa cigarette.

-

- J'avais 16 ans, pas 8. Les jumelles en avaient 15, le cadet, 14 et les jumeaux, 12.

-

Dit comme ça…

Mais deux paires de jumeaux ?

-

- Wow elle n'a vraiment pas chômé…

- Des jumeaux des deux côtés de la famille, ils étaient cernés.

-

Le musicien se demandait si Quatre ne faisait pas un peu de stand-up.

Il avait une manière si anecdotique d'expliquer son parcours…

Ça n'avait pas dû être rose tous les jours, mais il avait l'art et la manière de ne pas mettre mal à l'aise.

Ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger le blond de répondre alors tant qu'il baissait un peu sa garde… autant en profiter un peu.

Et relancer la conversation. Et poser des questions.

-

- Et ils avaient des prénoms particuliers aussi ?

-

Quatre renifla.

-

- Vous voulez dire à coucher dehors ? Des comics maman est passée à Disney. Dans l'ordre de naissance Belle et Jasmine, Taram, Aladin et Aurore. Marrez-vous.

- Avouez que vous étiez jaloux des prénoms « traditionnels »

- Grave comme qui dirait. Mais bon, j'aurais difficilement supporté de m'appeler Mickey Mouse.

-

Le musicien but une gorgée du chocolat crémeux et essaya de ne pas s'étouffer de rire avec.

Quatre tira une latte, la savourant doucement, relâchant la fumée avec une grâce toute masculine, alors que Spanish Guitar ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Puis il ajouta, tapotant la cigarette au dessus du cendrier.

-

- Et pour répondre à votre question initiale, ça n'a pas été aussi dur que ça peut l'être parfois. Après tout, notre mère n'avait pas abandonné ses droits parentaux, ne nous avait pas laissé dans la rue. Elle a divorcé de notre père, pas de nous. Elle a annoncé les choses de manière franchement maladroite mais on a pu s'expliquer avec elle, heureusement.

- Tous les enfants ne vivent pas la séparation de la même manière.

- C'est sûr.

-

Le musicien reprit une gorgée de chocolat avant de reprendre, ses yeux verts calmes et curieux.

Juste curieux, intéressé. Qui ne jugeait pas, essayait de comprendre et donnait son opinion.

T poursuivit.

-

- Honnêtement je n'aurais pas pris ça avec autant de détachement que ma mère nous quitte pour faire le tour du monde et s'occuper d'inconnus. Mais alors pas du tout.

-

Ça avait le mérite d'être franc, sans détour.

Sans apitoiement non plus, cet apitoiement agaçant qu'il rencontrait les rares fois où il racontait son histoire.

C'était assez déroutant d'avoir face à soi quelqu'un qui donnait son opinion sans esclandre, qui ne prenait pas les armes pour un combat obsolète car vieux de 10 ans, un combat qui n'était pas le sien.

C'était… reposant de pouvoir en parler tout court.

Quatre hocha la tête.

-

- Je vous l'accorde. A l'époque notre mère était psychologiquement trop à bout pour s'occuper de nous comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Et elle ne voulait pas nous arracher à notre environnement.

- …

-

Les inconnus pouvaient avoir ce don d'écouter sans juger qui s'apparente à du détachement mais qui n'en est pas vraiment.

Cette écoute que les amis peuvent apprendre à avoir à force de disputes, d'indignation et de discussions où l'on apprenait à parler avec son cœur mais aussi avec sa tête pour se faire comprendre sans s'imposer.

Pour apprendre que parfois une écoute est plus utile qu'un conseil, ou tout du moins, fait plus de bien.

Et Quatre de continuer à parler, à expliquer sans s'expliquer, parce qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Il ne devait rien à personne.

-

- Et puis elle ne nous a pas confié à un ogre, mais à notre père. Elle était présente pour nous, même si ce n'était pas parfait, même si elle était loin.

- …

- Et cet éloignement lui a apparemment permis d'aider d'autres aussi, plus démunis que nous. En étant loin elle est restée proche de nous. C'est difficile à concevoir mais c'est peut-être la décision la plus courageuse qu'elle ait jamais prise, même si elle s'est mis bon nombre de personnes à dos.

-

Spanish Guitar le regardait avec de plus en plus de curiosité, savourant le chocolat chaud.

Ce Quatre était vraiment un spécimen. Drôle, faisant preuve d'un recul dont peu seraient capables sur une histoire somme toute particulière.

Définitivement intriguant.

-

- Vous avez une manière singulière de vivre les choses. Vous n'êtes pas banal.

-

Quatre haussa les épaules, sincèrement surpris.

-

- Pas banal, moi ? Oh, je ne pense pas. J'étais déjà grand quand elle a divorcé, ça a pu aider. Et puis j'étais l'aîné, je ne pouvais pas non plus partir dans tous les sens.

- Peut-être. Certains ne se seraient pas gênés ou n'auraient pas pu faire autrement.

-

Quatre hocha de nouveau la tête avant de tirer encore un peu sur sa cigarette. Puis il poursuivit.

-

- Le monde est cliché. Si j'avais dit que mon père avait laissé la garde à ma mère, on aurait trouvé ça triste mais habituel. Que le contraire se produise lui vaut encore aujourd'hui de se faire traiter de mère indigne, de lâche à demi mots.

- ...

- Je comprends qu'on n'approuve pas le comportement de ma mère ou de mon père. Nous n'avons rien approuvé, nous nous sommes contentés de vivre et de nous adapter. En revanche, je ne comprends pas qu'il y ait deux poids, deux mesures.

-

Spanish Guitar secoua la tête d'un air absent.

-

- La société est ainsi faite.

- La société est hypocrite. Les hommes ont le droit de partir. Les femmes ont le droit de mentir. Parfois les moules sont faits pour être cassés.

- Parfois, oui. Ca a quand même dû changer beaucoup de choses chez vous ? Dans l'organisation.

-

Quatre tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette, se laissant le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre.

* * *

**Salle du haut, même moment**

**Ce qu'ils passent à ce moment : Tori Amos, Crucify**

-

Le lycée de musique n'avait pas du tout été du goût de Takeshi Yuy, qui voulait voir son fils faire ce qu'on appelait à son époque une école militaire.

Heero obtint de finir ses études secondaires où il le voulait s'il promettait de faire une classe prépa dans un lycée dit « de la défense », pour augmenter ses chances d'entrer sur concours dans une prestigieuse école militaire.

Heero… accepta, au grand étonnement de tous, en particulier de sa mère qui lui avait demandé si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait.

Il avait dit oui.

Il avait menti. Pour ne pas ajouter à la tension entre ses parents, qui allait crescendo depuis que son père était revenu blessé et retraité d'office d'une mission humanitaire en Irak.

Si l'ex major Yuy n'avait pas exercé une sorte de chantage affectif, s'il n'était pas revenu meurtri, Heero aurait sans doute eu une vie différente.

Trowa fut désolé, révolté, mais respecta sa décision – que pouvait-il y faire. Son ami voulait juste ne pas le perdre de vue, qu'il reste en contact avec lui. Ils voulaient vivre leur rêve ensemble malgré tout. Même si ce serait différemment.

Même s'il ne jouerait plus autant, même si ce ne serait plus tout à fait pareil.

Même s'il perdait en pratique et qu'il perdrait ce surnom de…

-

- Guitar Heero ? C'est mignon…

-

Mais le manager n'entendait pas le commentaire, le sourire doux et le regard moins... clinique. Moins détaché. Beaucoup moins ironique.

Tout comme Duo Maxwell ne voyait pas tout avec précision.

Il avait juste quelques flashs. Concrètement depuis le début il avait entendu un surnom et vu une lame dans une main.

Des images qu'il devait réorganiser et analyser. C'était en cela que, si les images étaient réelles, les interprétations devenaient subjectives. Que ce qu'il voyait était « dans sa tête »

La main était plantée et bien plantée. Duo n'avait pas vu les circonstances. Il ne les verrait pas forcément.

Duo secoua la tête, déterminé à sortir de sa transe. Il essaya de détacher sa main de celle du manager et avait presque complètement réussi à s'éloigner… mais celui-ci avait doucement, presque instinctivement resserré les doigts sur son pouce.

C'était comme s'il se servait de la main du docteur comme d'un point d'ancrage pour revenir dans la réalité.

-

- Allo ?

-

Après deux années de prépa et deux premières années passées dans une prestigieuse école de défense, Heero fit presque malgré lui le constat qu'il appréciait cette ambiance, ce cadre si particulier.

Il arriva même au point de considérer que cette expérience s'avèrerait enrichissante pour lui.

Même s'il ne pouvait vraiment pratiquer sa guitare qu'en période de « vacances ».

Et puis, l'une des choses positives à ce moment-là était qu'il s'était bien rapproché de son père, que celui-ci était moins aigri de se sentir « inactif » et « inutile » à sa patrie d'adoption.

Le manager ne regrettait pas ce rapprochement même si celui-ci allait lui coûter très cher.

-

- Vous m'entendez ?

-

Non, Heero n'entendait pas, il revivait le pire moment de sa vie.

Lors du maniement de son sabre baïonnette d'apparat pour un défilé de 14 juillet, un bleu avait fait un faux-mouvement et la lame s'était plantée directement dans sa main droite.

La lame était ressortie, diminuant sa dextérité de 10 % sur cette main.

Et c'était déjà trop quand on maniait des armes, même s'il était presque parfaitement ambidextre.

Ce qui l'avait plus ou moins officieusement réformé d'office pour les postes de terrain si chers à son père très « le terrain, sinon rien », même s'il était sorti diplômé, presque major de sa promotion. Trop de « presque », hélas.

Ce qui avait définitivement empêché Heero Yuy d'envisager être plus qu'un guitariste amateur, alors qu'il avait le potentiel pour être pro. Il n'était pas ambidextre en guitare, malheureusement.

Il avait « perdu la main ». Définitivement

D'accord, il n'avait plus l'intention d'en faire son métier, mais c'était choisi.

Et cet accident lui ôtait tout contrôle.

Il n'avait pas pleuré mais il en avait eu très envie.

* * *

**Même moment, salle-lounge du bas**

-

_- Ca a quand même dû changer beaucoup de choses chez vous ? Dans l'organisation._

-

Quatre sembla peser la question avant de donner son point de vue.

-

- Pas vraiment. Avant c'était mon père qui n'était jamais là, débordé qu'il était à enchaîner les boulots.

- …

- Après, ça a été ma mère qui a été absente. Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à notre quotidien. On ne s'est pas élevés seuls ce serait mentir. On a juste pris des habitudes. On n'était malheureux ni dans l'une ni dans l'autre situation.

- Vous étiez courageux.

-

Quatre ne se pensait pas courageux. Il n'avait rien eu à sacrifier.

Passer du temps avec sa famille, rester soudé et aider au mieux les plus jeunes à réussir, à faire leur devoir quand il les comprenait ou demander à Duo un coup de main quand il était plus fort.

Essayer de faire que ses petits frères et sœurs ne fassent pas de bêtises ou les guider, leur expliquer au mieux quand c'était plus grave.

Leur donner deux paires de claques quand ils dépassaient les bornes. Ce n'était pas un sacrifice, ça.

La chose la plus difficile avait été de les voir grandir. Ils avaient chacun leur vie mais étaient restés unis.

Et c'était une chance. Peut-être que les plus jeunes s'étaient sentis courageux, il ne pouvait pas parler, ressentir à leur place. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient parlé courage entre eux, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à réorganiser leur vie.

Quatre tira une dernière latte avant d'écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

-

- Je ne dis pas que ça n'a pas été difficile, parfois, ni qu'on n'en a pas un peu souffert par moment, quand pour certaines réunions on demandait un père ou une mère et que l'on voyait débarquer l'aîné des frères.

- ...

- Je ne dis pas non plus qu'avoir des parents qui pourraient presque être mes grands frères a été de tout repos à gérer, surtout avec nos caractères.

-

Tout au plus s'il l'admettait du bout des lèvres.

Mais avec cet inconnu, curieusement, il savait qu'il pouvait donner son opinion sans avoir un regard de chien battu en retour.

-

- Mais dans l'ensemble ça a été. Papa a pu péniblement gravir les quelques échelons d'une toute petite structure et arriver à un poste suffisamment important pour lui permettre de rentrer plus tôt… avec du travail à la maison par-dessus la tête. _D'ailleurs c'est peut-être de lui que je tiens mon addiction au travail._

-

Quatre recommençait à sourire avec un peu plus de sincérité.

-

- …

- On a eu de la chance. Tout comme maman a eu de la chance que malgré le lavage de cerveau de la famille et les circonstances – et oui, dans cet ordre - on prenne les choses avec philosophie. Tout comme on a eu de la chance de l'avoir elle.

-

Sourire.

-

- Et aujourd'hui ça se passe comment ?

-

Les yeux de Quatre semblaient nostalgiques derrière les verres.

Le musicien lui tendit le chocolat.

Quatre voulut refuser mais il le lui mit dans les mains en touchant les siennes au passage.

Les yeux verts murmuraient : « buvez ou je le dis à Hilde »

Quatre but une gorgée.

-

- Franchement ? On s'entend mieux avec elle depuis qu'elle ne se sent plus... depuis que ça va.

- Il faut reconnaître que c'est plus facile d'être mieux avec les autres quand on est mieux dans sa tête.

-

Yeux bleus qui s'illuminent, c'était vraiment rare que ses interlocuteurs ne tombent pas dans la pitié ou dans l'indignation pure les rares fois où il racontait son histoire.

Quatre souleva sa fesse pour reprendre une cigarette et l'allumer tout seul dans la petite bougie.

L'expression du musicien se fit cette fois insondable.

-

- C'est exactement ça.

- Et puis gérer les comptes de la famille aura peut-être fait naître votre vocation.

- Je me suis fait la réflexion il y a peut-être deux minutes.

- Les grands esprits se rencontrent.

-

Quatre secoua la tête, dépité.

-

- Comment ai-je pu vous raconter tant de choses. Je ne suis pas si bavard d'habitude.

-

- Vous n'êtes pas bavard. Vous n'avez juste pas l'habitude de parler. Quelques anecdotes échangées autour d'un chocolat ne font pas de vous un rabatteur d'oreilles.

- Peut-être un rabat-joie. Je suis désolé de m'être épanché.

-

Spanish Guitar balaya l'affirmation de la main.

-

- Vous ne vous êtes pas épanché, je vous ai posé des questions et vous y avez répondu. Et si ça peut vous consoler, j'ai ramé pour ça.

- Je vous ai tendu la rame. Vous devez avoir les bras musclés à force.

-

Spanish Guitar releva doucement la manche de sa chemise et fit jouer ses biceps en jouant des sourcils, arrachant un rire aussi rauque que bref à Quatre.

Le pauvre faillit s'étouffer avec la fumée.

-

- Une conversation se fait à deux, Quatre. Je vous ai donné les noms des chiens de mon enfance, je vous rappelle.

-

Quatre sourit doucement, toussotant une dernière fois avant d'aspirer à nouveau la fumée.

-

- Vous êtes gentil ou vous êtes fatigué. Non, _je_ suis fatigué.

-

Quatre regarda discrètement sa montre.

Il commençait à se faire vraiment tard.

Plus besoin d'excuses, il avait largement dépassé son heure.

A côté de ça... ils n'en étaient pas à échanger les numéros de téléphone non plus.

C'était resté profondément à la surface, avec une petite touche d'intime.

C'était une conversation de pub, ou de club, une jolie complicité.

La réalité n'avait pas dépassé la fiction contrairement à sa petite peur initiale.

Il ne viendrait pas deux semaines d'affilée, histoire que ça se tasse, histoire que Spanish Guitar parle à quelqu'un d'autre.

Quatre ne se sentait pas inoubliable, non, il savait comment ça se passait. Il savait que les affinités d'un soir ne se renouvelait ni se vérifiait forcément.

Il y avait de très fortes chances pour que le lendemain, Spanish Guitar l'oublie.

Rien de tout ça. Quatre avait juste envie de reprendre un peu le contrôle, de retomber dans son boulot, dans sa vie.

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir parlé à sa parenthèse maintenant.

Il voulait juste la laisser se refermer, si sexy et intéressante soit-elle.

-

- Je vous ennuie à ce point ?

-

Le Winner eut la décence de sursauter.

* * *

**Salle Spéciale du haut ( Duo !! :p) même moment**

**Ce qu'ils passent en ce moment : Steve Miller Band, The Joker**

-

- Hey ?

-

Takeshi Yuy estimait que malgré son mini handicap, son fils pouvait demander une affectation dans l'armée, même si ce ne serait pas sur le terrain.

Heero, estimant qu'il avait assez sacrifié même s'il ne prononça jamais le mot devant son père, refusa.

Son père pensait qu'il perdait son temps, qu'il valait mieux qu'il fasse...

Et le manager avait répondu qu'il vivait pour lui, qu'il était assez grand.

L'internat lui avait permis de prendre son indépendance, de grandir.

Il disait non et c'était comme ça et pas autrement.

Depuis, seule la mère de Heero lui parlait. Son père ne lui adressait plus la parole, mais Sasha affirmait qu'il demandait des nouvelles à demi mot.

C'était il y a 5 ans. Heero en a pris son parti, tout en laissant une petite porte ouverte.

Il ne la pousserait pas plus.

-

- Heero ?

-

Duo, qui ne savait pas quoi faire devant le visage livide de son vis-à-vis, commença à regretter d'avoir lui. A aucun moment il n'avait voulu le mettre mal à l'aise ou plutôt, pas de cette façon-là.

Il afficha un visage désolé alors qu'il laissa sa paume reprendre sa position initiale, enveloppant, serrant inconsciemment un peu plus la main dans la sienne.

En signe de réconfort silencieux, quel que soit ce qui traversait la tête du manager, cet homme arrogant aux yeux froids mais au regard à la neutralité presque douce.

Des yeux filets de pèche mais le docteur n'était pas un poisson.

Duo avait bien un don, mais il n'était pas télépathe.

-

- Heero…

-

Heero aurait pu être artificier, aurait pu avoir un salaire impeccable. Mais il avait choisi de rejoindre un Trowa à peine sorti du conservatoire pour reprendre leurs rêves là où ils les avaient laissés.

Malheureusement le talent et la tchatche ne payaient pas toujours ou tout du moins pas tout de suite, après moults boulots alimentaires, ils se retrouvèrent au chômage avec trois loyers de retards ; ils vivaient ensemble dans un deux-pièces par envie et par pas-le-choix.

Ce jour-là, Heero était en costume gris, très classe : il venait de se faire refuser un emploi de videur de boite simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas l'expérience.

Son bac+5, ses études dans une prestigieuse école militaire et son expérience des combats – notamment sa ceinture noire en jiu jitsu et en krav maga - n'impressionnaient pas autant que son manque d'expérience et sa jeunesse.

Heero avait ses lunettes de soleil et Trowa lui avait répondu qu'il faisait yakuza, que c'était pour ça qu'il s'était fait refouler.

Parce que les patrons n'avaient peut-être pas envie d'avoir peur de leurs employés.

Heero s'était alors mis à jouer les gardes du corps de son ami, plus pour l'emmerder qu'autre chose.

-

- Heero ? J'ai des fourmis dans les doigts…

-

Heero sourit pour la première fois depuis dix bonnes minutes, un vrai sourire, le premier qui n'était pas moqueur ou taquin.

C'était un petit sourire heureux, le genre de sourire qui en collait un à ceux qui le regardaient.

Et Duo se vit répondre doucement au sourire.

Ce jour-là le manager vit que les gens se retournaient de plus en plus sur leur passage, que de se donner de l'importance leur donnait de l'importance.

Barton s'était alors mis à jouer devant une foule grandissante, s'était vu signer quelques autographes puis en refuser d'autres.

S'était vu offrir des slips et des montres en or.

S'était vu proposer un premier contrat pour un premier club, un second club, une maison de disques – mais ça c'était une arnaque.

Heero s'était autoproclamé manager – il fallait bien manger.

Et Trowa était autoproclamé musicien connu.

A star was born.

Ils s'y connaissaient tous les deux en musique et avaient du culot et du talent.

Un jour, Hilde et Wu Fei étaient passé dans leur ancien club. Ils les avaient vu et étaient tombé amoureux du talent de Trowa.

Ils voulurent qu'il joue à leur mariage.

Puis, quelques années plus tard, ils pensèrent à lui pour animer le Club qu'ils avaient repris.

Le tour était joué.

Voyant Heero secouer la tête et rire doucement – et surtout, sortir de sa mini transe, le docteur demanda.

-

- Est-ce que ça va ?

-

Le manager inspira doucement avant de répondre, caustique.

-

- Oui… je réfléchissais. Et avant que vous ne l'ouvriez vous qui avez réponse à tout : oui, j'ai un cerveau.

-

Duo rentra dans le jeu, parce que c'en était un.

-

- Oui c'est sûr que dans le showbizz on a un gros cerveau.

- Préjugés…

- Noooon. Ne suis-je pas censé être un illuminé avec un scalpel ?

-

Le manager resta interdit une demi seconde avant de rougir.

Il n'était pas télépathe, hein ?

-

- Oh ça va, Jean Grey. Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-

Duo lui décocha un sourire plein de dents.

-

- Si. Seulement je n'ai pas voulu vous mettre le nez dans votre caca alors j'ai fait croire que c'était l'expression de votre visage qui vous avait trahi.

- Et là vous vous sentez l'envie de me mettre le nez dans le caca ?

- Ouep.

-

Duo essayait de détendre l'atmosphère, de faire en sorte qu'il se sente mieux sans en parler.

Sans partager cette expérience singulière qu'ils avaient vécu à deux.

Qu'ils semblaient avoir vécu à deux même si le voyage avait été fait séparément.

Même si ce n'était pas vraiment le même voyage.

Le docteur ne cherchait pas à le faire parler, à lui demander, le laissait tranquille avec ses souvenirs.

Respectait son silence.

Pour quelqu'un qui percevait des choses, il n'était vraiment pas intrusif.

Il faisait preuve de pudeur.

Le manager lui demanda, pour clore la nostalgie et repartir sur un sourire.

Pour prendre la main qui avait été discrètement, pudiquement tendue.

Et aussi peut-être, pour que le docteur garde sa main encore un petit peu dans la sienne.

-

- Et qu'est-ce que vous voyez d'autre ?

-

Heero Yuy ne croyait pas à la divination. Mais il avait bien aimé ce petit flashback, qui lui avait permis de se remémorer quelques jolies choses, qui lui avait rappelé que parfois les peines valaient la peine.

Il n'échangerait pas sa vie, il était heureux pas malgré mais en partie grâce. Et de temps en temps, avec les tracas de son existence et les factures à payer, il avait tendance à l'oublier.

Non, il ne lâcherait pas la main de Duo Maxwell : d'un point de vue bassement pragmatique, le manager savait qu'il repartirait directement puisqu'ils n'auraient plus rien à se dire.

Et puis il voulait en savoir plus.

Duo ne pensait pas avoir d'autres images. Pourtant il en avait, là. Cette main avait envie de lui parler un peu.

Ou peut-être était-ce son propriétaire. Les réponses dépendaient des individus.

-

- Je vois qu'une jeune jolie blonde vous aime beaucoup et que vous lui avez brisé le cœur.

- C'est facile, ça, on a tous une blonde qui nous aime bien.

-

Yuy n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Duo fronça les sourcils. Il y avait encore quelque chose.

-

- Je vois que vous êtes en plein déménagement, il y a des cartons partout, c'est un foutoir pas possible. Ça vous énerve parce que vous n'êtes pas bordélique.

- …

-

Ca il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

Quoique plus tôt, le manager avait parlé de repeindre ses murs.

On se raccrochait à tout et à n'importe quoi pour ne pas croire à l'irrationnel.

Non il ne se faisait pas l'effet d'une personne qui expliquerait l'inexplicable sans explication.

Même si ça y ressemblait un peu…

-

- et je … crois que vous... aimez les hommes.

-

Silence.

Haussement de sourcil du manager.

D'où ça sortait, ça ?

-

- et c'est ma main volontaire qui vous le dit ?

- non, mon petit doigt.

-

Sourire plein de dents de Duo Maxwell

* * *

**Retour à la table 3**

-

Grillé à regarder sa montre, Quatre ne put qu'émettre un petit rire.

Si « T » l'ennuyait ?

Oui. Mais pas dans le sens auquel il l'entendait.

Si seulement il pouvait être con ! Et en même temps...

c'était une très bonne chose qu'il ne le soit pas, ça enjolivait son rêve.

Et ça enjolivait son problème.

-

- C'est moi qui devrais vous ennuyer.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui regarde ma montre.

-

Quatre secoua doucement la tête.

-

- Pour répondre à votre question, non, vous n'ennuyez pas. Mais il se fait tard. Il faut que j'aille dire au revoir à Duo. Je vais travailler demain.

-

Le musicien regarda sa montre, étonné.

-

- Ah oui quand même, il est près de 3h30. Je vis la nuit, je ne me rends pas forcément compte.

-

Quatre ne résista pas très longtemps, reprenant une blague qui avait été faite plus tôt dans la soirée.

-

- « Trop »… décalé ?

- « Trop »… excité. Pour moi la nuit ne fait que commencer.

-

Excité...

Quatre alla tirer sur sa cigarette quand Spanish Guitar la lui prit des mains…

Pour la porter à ses lèvres.

-

- Non mais ça va, tranquille ?

-

Trowa souffla la fumée.

-

- C'était votre quatrième cigarette, Quatre. Et c'est trois par heure et par personne ici.

- C'est vrai…

-

Quatre devint rouge.

Il n'aimait pas enfreindre les règles.

-

- Par contre je n'en ai fumé aucune, alors je vous évite des petits ennuis.

- Oh, merci. Je ne savais pas que vous fumiez.

- Et pour cause, je ne fume pas.

- …

- Ou plutôt je ne fume plus.

-

Quatre se sentit coupable d'un seul coup.

Il espérait que ce n'était pas quelque chose de grave.

Il voulait ne pas être indiscret et en même temps il voulait soulager sa conscience.

-

- J'espère que ce n'est pas une raison… médicale.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'était juste une question de… mauvaise haleine.

-

Et il lui fit un clin d'œil et tirant une dernière latte avant d'écraser la cigarette dans le cendrier.

Quatre fut immensément soulagé.

-

- Oh…

-

Avant de cligner des yeux une fois, deux fois.

Puis répondre.

-

- J'ai fumé trois cigarettes devant vous. Vous êtes en train de me dire que je pue de la gueule ?

- Il reste un peu du chocolat de Hilde. Vous devriez en boire.

-

Quatre lui lança un regard outré avant de voir qu'il lui faisait un clin d'œil.

Avant de voir que Hilde passait discrètement à proximité de leur table, pour voir si le mug de chocolat chaud était encore plein.

Quatre plongea dans le chocolat et le finit jusqu'à la dernière goutte, avec un petit rire quand il repéra Hilde avec du rouge au joues et un petit contentement dans les yeux, une fierté que sa préparation ait été appréciée.

Il posa le mug sur la table et observa le musicien regarder sa bouche.

Sentant quelques gouttes de chocolat et n'ayant plus de serviette à disposition, il se lécha les lèvres lentement du bout de la langue.

Quatre demanda, tendant son visage.

-

- J'en ai encore ?

- Non, vous n'en avez plus.

-

Quatre sourit et finit par se lever.

Il avait laissé sa veste dans sa voiture, vu qu'elle allait avec le pantalon tâché, mais certainement pas avec le jean et le t-shirt de Duo.

Un Boss plus pressé que jamais parla à voix basse à Spanish Guitar avant de s'absenter.

Ah ! Enfin il allait vaquer à ses occupations !

Trowa se leva, la mine faussement dépitée.

-

- A peine quelques minutes que je suis assis avec vous et je dois me lever vous accompagner en backstage...

-

Quatre rajusta ses lunettes et haussa un sourcil narquois.

* * *

**Retour à la salle du haut (Duo !!!)**

**Ce qu'ils passent en ce moment : Yuri Buenaventura, Salsa Salsa  
**

Heero Yuy avait un sourire en coin particulier.

Ce sourire en coin que l'on retenait de s'étendre mais qui s'étendait quand même, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

Une tête secouée. Prêchait-il le faux pour savoir le vrai ?

Si oui… bon, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on essaierait de le séduire.

Surtout en étant manager. Lui aussi recevait un festival de strings hommes ou femmes, des chocolats, des photos… et elles n'étaient pas toutes données pour obtenir les avances de Barton ou un simple rendez-vous avec la star.

Heero Yuy plaisait avec sa froideur et son professionnalisme.

Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'on chercherait à le séduire, non.

Mais si c'était le cas, la méthode serait originale. Et les chemins de traverse, une maladresse due à une certaine gène, apparentée à de la timidité.

Il avait envie d'en griller une. Et si c'était de la séduction… il avait de plus en plus envie.

Et avec Chang qui lui confirmait que Maxwell n'avait strictement rien à voir dans tout ce fourbi, Yuy pouvait se laisser aller à ce titillement. A ce début de quelque chose.

-

- Et pourquoi votre petit doigt dit ça ?

-

Heero Yuy avait pris sa voix de velours, légèrement modulée. Une voix un peu plus grave, volontairement plus séductrice, pour vérifier son point de vue.

-

- Parce que nous sommes assis assez près et que vous vous en foutez complètement. Vous ne reculez pas, ni rien.

- On n'est pas vraiment près et vous avez besoin de ma main pour lire les lignes.

-

Duo Maxwell n'avait pas l'air plus affecté que ça.

Pour ne pas dire aucunement.

-

- Complètement. Mais quand on est peu habitué à avoir un homme à la limite de son espace personnel, c'est déjà trop près.

- Ca fait de moi quelqu'un de gay ?

-

Duo releva quelques secondes la tête pour le regarder droit dans les lunettes de soleil.

Il eut un petit sourire mystérieux avant de hausser les épaules et de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce que révélait cette assez jolie main pleine de doigts.

Cette main masculine aux longs doigts fins et forts.

-

- Ou bi. Et ne vous plaignez pas, ça fait de moi quelqu'un de moche – ou plutôt que vous trouvez moche - mais je vous rassure je le vis parfaitement !

-

Duo Maxwell pouvait bénéficier de beaucoup de qualificatifs.

Moche ne serait pas ce qui serait naturellement venu à l'esprit du manager.

Et il le lui fit savoir même si sa réponse avait été donnée sur un ton neutre.

-

- Moche ?

-

Et le docteur de répondre.

-

- Oui. Vous restez stoïque face à moi, vous ne réagissez pas à ma présence, ni rien. Je ne vous fais aucun effet, merci, c'est super.

- Super ?

-

Attention, tu vas repartir en pleine cambrousse sans gps, Yuy.

Heero se répétait ça au moment même où il se sentait froncer les sourcils pour ne pas se faire larguer.

Surtout ne pas décrocher, ne pas louper le virage sinon c'était les platanes.

Duo Maxwell poursuivit… et il avait l'air sincère.

-

- Attendez, c'est rassurant d'avoir une conversation normale avec quelqu'un sans qu'il y ait d'ambigüité. Ça fera comprendre aux hétéros débiles qu'on peut s'asseoir assez près d'un homme sans qu'il ne vous saute dessus.

- Parce que vous trouvez que c'est une conversation normale ?

-

Heero Yuy s'était presque esclaffé.

Heero Yuy avait une telle envie de rire et avec ce jeune homme il avait l'impression que jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais vraiment ri de sa vie.

Ce qui n'était pas vrai.

Par contre, c'était bien la première fois qu'il luttait autant pour ne pas se laisser aller à montrer ses dents.

En tant que manager il devait garder ses distances, avoir la tête froide.

C'était la star du pauvre qui devait être souriante, avenante. Pas lui.

Mais cette petite étoile sadique, cette écharde lumineuse dans sa paume refusait d'être comme les autres.

Refusait d'être ordinaire.

Et répondait du tac au tac, rarement décontenancé.

-

- Parler de tout et de rien est normal. Ce sont les circonstances qui sont exceptionnelles. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de squatter un manager pour voir une star qui a l'air de me poser un lapin.

-

Maxwell essayait encore de contrôler la conversation.

Mais Yuy avait activé son GPS.

Il avait levé son index pour baisser ses lunettes sur son nez.

Pour laisser son regard bleu glisser sur Maxwell, attendant peut-être l'ombre d'une réaction.

Comme quelques minutes plus tôt.

Se sentant observé le docteur Maxwell releva la tête et le manager en profita pour décréter.

-

- … Vous non plus vous ne réagissez pas à ma présence, cela fait-il de vous un gay ? Cela fait-il de moi quelqu'un de moche ?

- Je ne suis pas gay.

-

Duo Maxwell le regarda deux secondes avant de prêter attention à la main.

Heero Yuy replaça pour la seconde fois ses lunettes sur son nez.

Deux constats pour lui :

Duo Maxwell le trouvait moche.

Son GPS avait perdu le signal.

De mieux en mieux.

Dommage, ce docteur lui plaisait bien, lui plaisait même plus que bien.

Duo Maxwell était un inconnu, avant de devenir un voleur stupide, un illuminé notoire, une petite étoile avec un carré qui se prend pour un rond.

Avant d'être un feu d'artifices à l'épreuve de ses lunettes.

Avant d'être un rubix cube.

Un million de personnes différentes, intéressantes, lumineuses, débiles. Et il fallait l'admettre, sexy. Hm. Son petit phénomène. Enfin, un petit phénomène.

Une petite longueur d'avance pour le chevelu qui croyait voir des choses et qui tombait juste.

Quand le docteur apprendrait pourquoi il avait été retenu, c'est eux tous qu'il enverrait se faire soigner.

Mais le manager rattraperait ses handicaps. Ou tout du moins essaierait parce que s'il n'était vraiment pas gay…

Ce n'était pas gagné.

* * *

**Même moment table n°3**

-

_Quatre rajusta ses lunettes et haussa un sourcil narquois._

-

- Oh. Je suis désolé d'imposer cela à vos pauvres fesses qui reprendront une apparence normale après tout ce temps passé sur un siège, avec ou sans guitare. Vous pouvez utiliser ma

chaise comme un déambulateur si vous voulez.

-

Trowa prit une expression faussement offusquée.

-

- Mes pauvres fesses vont très bien, merci et elles ne sont pas plates.

- J'en sais rien, la plupart du temps vous êtes dessus.

- Vous voulez vérifier ?

-

Oh… non, ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

-

- Je vais vous croire sur parole.

-

Voyant que Spanish Guitar semblait quand même un peu fatigué malgré les petites phrases piquantes, Quatre eut un nouvel élan de sympathie envers lui.

Il avait un travail fatiguant et même s'il n'y connaissait rien en musique Quatre savait que cette virtuosité, cette pèche, cette présence scénique demandait du travail.

Il avait des yeux de fauve et en même temps ils étaient pétillants. Une jolie lumière sombre.

Il était taquin et gentil, ouvert, ne se prenait pas la grosse tête.

Cela faisait partie de son travail aussi d'être aussi avenant.

Cela faisait partie d'un travail bien fait de se sentir un peu spécial.

C'était fait pour. Après tout, Quatre était le winner sur le ticket, d'après le règlement.

Et même s'il avait volontairement cédé sa place, il avait eu le sentiment de gagner quelque chose.

Il fallait que la soirée se termine comme ça, sur un sourire et sur des habitudes reprises.

Quatre secoua la tête.

-

- Blague à part. Le casque et le blouson de moto de Duo sont dans la voiture. Vous pouvez juste demander à votre manager de lui dire de me rejoindre au park...

-

Trowa balaya la remarque de la main.

-

- Vous lui direz vous-même. Vous restez le winner, mon contrat stipule que je vous emmène en backstage ne serait-ce qu'un moment.

-

Quatre leva les yeux au ciel.

-

- Ça faisait longtemps.

- Et puis il est temps que je vois mon "gagnant malgré lui". Je vous accompagne.

- Merci pour tout.

- Je vous en prie.

-

Chaises rangées, sourires à Hilde, Wu Fei.

C'était enfin le début de la fin, Quatre était soulagé, malgré un petit pincement au cœur.

Et puis il était content, il avait été jusqu'au bout de son fantasme, enfin, malgré lui.

Il avait dépassé ce qui s'était auparavant autorisé.

Quelques pas et il avait rejoint Spanish Guitar, marchant presque côte à côte.

Un petit air de salsa, de Yuri Buenaventura se fondit dans le mixage d'un dj très doué, se mariant avec la nouvelle mélodie qui perçait subtilement.

Quelques accords de guitare, une mélodie entraînante, douce.

Un air aux accents latinos plus légers, que Quatre se prit à fredonner en marchant, déviant légèrement de sa trajectoire de départ.

-

_A smoky room a small café Une salle enfumée un petit café_

_They come to hear you play ils viennent pour te voir jouer_

_And drink and dance the night away... boire et danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit_

-

Avant qu'il ne murmure quelques paroles sur la voix délicieusement feutrée de la chanteuse.

Avant que son coude se retrouve gentiment mais fermement enveloppé par une main.

-

_I sit out in the crowd Je m'asseois parmi la foule_

_And close my eyes Et ferme les yeux_

_Dream to mind Et rêve_

-

Il connaissait. Il écarquilla les yeux.

-

_But you don't know Mais tu ne sais pas_

_You don't even know that I'm there Tu ne sais même pas que je suis là_

-

C'était son histoire.

C'était Spanish Guitar.

C'était Toni Braxton

C'était la LOSE

-

Il était sur le point de partir et il était poursuivi.

Il voulut marcher plus vite.

Mais c'était difficile avec une main attachée à son bras.

Une main qui n'était pas la sienne.

Une main qui le ralentissait.

Une main... dont il venait à peine de sentir la présence.

Depuis quand elle était là ?

-

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-

Un corps qui se rapproche lentement.

Une main qui lâche le coude.

Une voix contre son oreille pour se faire entendre.

-

- J'aime beaucoup cette chanson.

- Oui. Et ?

- Et j'ai trop envie de danser.

- Trowa.

-

C'était la première fois qu'il l'interpellait.

Qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

Quatre avait prononcé son nom sans l'appeler, avait qualifié son prénom sans jamais l'utiliser.

Et là il fallait stopper clairement ce qui était en train de se produire.

Parce que la réalité allait dépasser la fiction.

Trowa n'était clairement pas disposé à le laisser partir comme ça.

Trowa… ce prénom lui brûlait les lèvres autant que l'alcool. Et il était aussi doux qu'un smoothie.

-

- Juste une danse... vous n'aimez pas danser ?

- Pas en public, non.

-

Un murmure.

-

- Si vous êtes trop timide on peut le faire en privé si vous le voulez.

- Trowa.

-

Encore ce prénom, prononcé d'une voix calme, ferme.

Comme on recommandait à une personne d'être raisonnable.

Mais Trowa avait l'air d'aimer l'entendre lui suggérer d'être raisonnable.

-

- Oui... ce n'est pas ce que vous avez suggéré, je sais. Alors vous allez faire semblant de croire que je ne l'ai pas suggéré si ça vous gêne de danser avec un homme.

-

Quatre était presque à trépigner.

Il n'était pas du genre à rester au placard, juste à être discret.

Surtout à présent qu'un homme qui lui plaît voulait danser avec lui.

Alors danser ne voulait rien dire. Mais son corps à lui, à Quatre, voudrait forcément faire.

Trowa lui parlait depuis presque une heure. Mais Quatre venait depuis des mois.

C'était injuste.

-

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Ca ne vous gêne pas de danser avec un homme alors.

-

Piégé…

-

- Non.

- Alors dansons, ce sera bien plus rapide que de me dire "non".

-

Pas faux. Mais après ça ce sera quoi ?

-

- Qu'est-ce que 3 minutes 10 dans votre emploi du temps de star ? Qui est la star ici ?

-

Un sourire.

-

- C'est vous.

- Alors... si vous n'aimez pas qu'on vous regarde, je vous rassure, personne ne le fait. ils sont un peu occupé à s'occuper de leur partenaire.

- ...

- Et si vous avez peur qu'on ne vous reconnaisse... rapprochez-vous.

- Je vais atterrir dans vos bras.

- Alors attachez votre ceinture

-

Il l'attrapa par la boucle de son jean.

-

- et suivez les recommandations de votre steward.

-

Il fit migrer ses mains de sa boucle à ses hanches.

-

Quatre ne put qu'esquisser un sourire en protestant pour la forme.

-

- Pourquoi je serais guidé ?

- Parce que je suis plus grand que vous.

-

Oh la fausse excuse…

Même s'il fallait reconnaître que c'était plus facile dans ce sens.

Le musicien crut bon d'ajouter.

-

- Les femmes ne s'en plaignent jamais.

-

Un sourcil blond très haut.

Un regard perçant derrière les verres percés.

-

- Je ne suis pas une femme.

- Oh… ça, je sais.

-

Les mains affermirent leur position sur les hanches.

Le corps de Quatre, bien qu'à quelques pas, n'était pas contre celui du musicien.

La pression augmenta légèrement et Quatre n'y tint plus.

-

- Ca ressemble… beaucoup à un rentre-dedans.

- Mais non, mais non.

-

Trowa rapprocha encore Quatre et ajouta, la bouche près de son oreille.

-

- Faites semblant de croire que je ne vous drague pas. Comme j'ai fait semblant de croire que vous n'aviez pas échangé les tickets alors qu'une caméra vous a vu faire. J'ai eu la confirmation.

- Espèce de…

- Un pas devant l'autre Quatre Fantastique. Un pas n'engage à rien.

-

Quatre rit doucement, secouant la tête pour la énième fois de la soirée.

-

- Je ne vous comprends pas. Raconter sa vie c'est censé être… rébarbatif ? Dissuadant ?

- Pour les imbéciles peut-être.

- …

-

Le rire contre l'oreille du blond se fit taquin.

-

- Enfin, Quatre, c'est logique. Votre vie fait partie de vous, il faut bien que je la connaisse un peu si je m'intéresse à vous, non ?

- …

- Je n'ai pas _envie_ d'être dissuadé. Je ne serais _pas_ dissuadé.

-

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

Happy bday to me avec un peu de retard !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi ! Merci d'être toi, merci pour tout, ce séjour a été un joli cadeau d'anniv'. La dernière partie ? Bonne question (:p)

Mithy Mini Globetrotter ¤ rentrée de Suisse mardi, objectif Moselle fin Novembre :p ¤


	6. A smoky room, a small café

**Disclaimers****: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, univers alternatif - si vous n'aimez pas, fuyez, y a pas de Gundam là-dedans, je prends le temps de poser un univers :p, fic à 6 chapitres, pour votre confort visuel. **

**Rating : T, mignon, un brin chacal.  
**

**Micis** **? A ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot et souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, c'est adorable ! (dont Dame Coquillette que je câline respectueusement de par son grade de Colonel :p)  
**

**Pour qui ? à ma Lunanamoi parce qu'elle est elle :p et un peu pour moi parce que happy b-day to me :p**

**Conseil : allez sur deezer .com ou sur youtube et regardez tous les clips que je préconise quand je précise les ambiances musicales :p**

**Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu malgré la longueur mais hey :p ça vous fait un tit peu de lecture avant la disette qui forcément viendra !  
**

* * *

**Fausses notes et vrais coups de coeur  
**

-

**Chapitre VI : A smoky room, a small café  
**

-

**Le T Club, Paris, 03h30, le jeudi 30... ou plutôt vendredi 31 octobre 2008, salle du haut (Duo !! :p)  
**

**Ce qu'ils diffusent à ce moment-là**** : Toni Braxton (Spanish Guitar)  
**

-

_- … Vous non plus vous ne réagissez pas à ma présence, cela fait-il de vous un gay ? Cela fait-il de moi quelqu'un de moche ?_

_- Je ne suis pas gay._

-

Le GPS du manager avait eu une sacrée perte de signal.

Il était à deux doigts de pincer l'arête de son nez quand le docteur Maxwell poursuivit, un petit sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

-

- Je suis bi.

-

Le manager se redressa imperceptiblement.

-

- Et donc, si je suis votre théorie foireuse, je suis moche puisque je ne vous fais aucun effet. Vous non plus n'avez aucune réaction.

- Il y a bien quelqu'un sur terre pour lequel vous serez laid, M. le manager.

- Trop aimable, doc.

-

Le grand gagnant lui décocha un sourire plein de dents.

-

- Non mais c'est vrai ! Tout comme moi aussi je suis laid pour quelqu'un.

- Vous avez l'esprit de contradiction.

-

Duo se rendit compte qu'il tombait dans un piège à la seconde où il répondit.

-

- Non, je…

-

Petit sourire de vainqueur.

-

- Ah, vous voyez !

- Roh, elle était facile, celle-là ! Oh…

-

L'expression du docteur changea tout doucement et le manager l'observa un peu plus encore.

Ses yeux allaient et venaient, comme un chat suivant une petite souris en plastique.

Il semblait suivre des lignes imaginaires sur la main de Heero, comme si des chemins se formaient sous ses yeux.

Un petit sourire différent flottait sur son visage. Comme quelqu'un qui savait un joli secret.

Cela ramenait le manager presque des siècles en arrière, quand sa mère lui offrait des cadeaux extrêmement simples, si simples qu'ils le touchaient toujours. D'autant qu'il ne devinait jamais ce que c'était.

Il redevenait presque un enfant quand il voyait le docteur avec cette expression. Il restait diablement homme quand il le voyait se mordre la lèvre.

-

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

-

Duo plissa doucement les yeux, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. De jolis sentiers se formaient sous son regard bleu violet… en même temps qu'une petite boule de coton, un petit nuage blanc.

Si Durriken Joe Maxwell décrivait précisément ce qu'il voyait, on le mettrait là où on mettait tous ses « semblables » : dans un joli pavillon blanc, et on lui offrirait de magnifiques chemises Gucci qui s'attachaient dans le dos.

Mais… il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui dire ce qu'il se passait, qu'il le croie ou non.

Déjà, Duo Maxwell n'aimait pas mentir, alors il évitait au maximum.

Et puis ce qu'il se passait était vraiment… il devait le dire au manager, quitte à passer pour un débile profond.

Il n'était pas à ça près.

-

- Il y a… il y a une toute nouvelle ligne toute fine, qui s'épaissit tout doucement. C'est comme un fil d'or relié à un nuage. C'est joli. Et j'ai des images qui naissent.

-

Scepticisme absolu.

-

- C'est new age votre truc…

- Non pas vraiment.

- Le T Club n'est pas un coffee shop, vous vous l'êtes procurée où la…

- Ha. Ha. Ha. Jamais pendant le service ou quand je conduis.

- Vous conduisiez ce soir ?

- Et votre sœur elle conduit aussi ?

-

Le manager rit malgré lui au snipe et répondit.

-

- Je ne crois que ce que je vois. Et je ne vois rien.

- Moi je le vois.

- Vois quoi ?

- Je vois que vous tombez amoureux.

- Je suis amoureux ?

-

Duo Maxwell devait être très fatigué ou dire ce que les gens aimaient entendre la plupart du temps.

Il était très mal tombé.

-

- Vous _tombez_ amoureux. C'est progressif.

- Et vous savez de qui vous qui savez tout ?

-

Ah oui Heero aimerait bien le savoir vu qu'il n'était pas du tout au courant.

-

- Non. Je vois juste que vous ne l'êtes pas encore.

- Je le suis sans l'être c'est ça ?

-

Le docteur expliqua, caressant distraitement les lignes de la main, du bout des doigts.

-

- En fait, c'est comme si vous sautiez en parachute au ralenti.

- J'ai fait du parachute ascensionnel la semaine dernière. C'est peut-être…

-

Le manager était ironique même si effectivement il avait fait du parachute ascensionnel la semaine précédente.

Le docteur secoua lentement la tête.

-

- Je vous vois _figurativement_ sauter et ouvrir votre parachute à l'aide de votre fil d'or, descendre progressivement, inexorablement. Votre terre de destination est la personne qui grandit dans votre tête et dans votre cœur.

- Et quand sera le point d'impact ?

- Oh vous le saurez, votre main ne me le dit pas. Tout comme elle ne me dit pas si la personne que vous apprenez à aimer vous aime en retour. Votre main est aussi secrète que vous, Heero. Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur.

-

Le sourire du docteur était heureux.

L'expression du manager était sceptique.

-

- Elle en dit des choses ma main secrète.

- Non. Elle me parle brièvement de choses qui vous sont arrivées ou qui vous arriveront, mais elle ne me dit rien de vous, de vos ambitions, de vos envies ou de vos désirs. Rien de vraiment personnel, comme peuvent ou ne peuvent pas faire d'autres mains. Et elle ne me dira rien de plus, l'image s'estompe.

-

Le docteur lâcha la main et s'apprêta à se lever du canapé.

-

- J'ai des fils d'or dans la main. Je crois que je vais me mettre en pause et boire un verre, peut-être que je les verrais aussi, que je les arracherais et les mettrais aux enchères sur ebay

-

Duo éclata de rire, ne s'offusquant pas le moins du monde du scepticisme et de la moquerie. Tant qu'elle était taquine. Et elle l'était devenue au fil de la conversation.

-

- Si je ne conduisais pas, je vous accompagnerais. Mais blague à part, que vous le croyiez ou non peu importe, vos pensées vous appartiennent. En tous cas c'est beau ce qui vous arrive.

-

Duo se leva et ajouta.

-

- Et vous avez une jolie main, la main d'un homme bon, même si vous êtes très, très con.

- Et ma main dans votre figure elle dirait quoi ?

- Liste non exhaustive. Que je vais vous arracher le bras ? Que vous êtes encore plus con que vous n'en avez l'air ? Parce que les lunettes de soleil en pleine nuit à l'intérieur c'est débile.

- Je suis photosensible.

-

Le docteur haussa un sourcil.

-

- Toutes les raisons médicales du monde ne vous empêcheront pas d'avoir l'air con. J'en croise toute la journée des durs à cuire qui se baladent en blouse les fesses à l'air. Ils ont des circonstances et ils ont l'air con.

-

Le manager rejeta la tête en arrière et libéra ce rire qui était coincé dans son cœur.

Le docteur, qui allait partir, resta quelques instants pour le regarder.

Il avait l'air détendu, heureux, incrédule, surpris.

Peu de personnes – si ce n'était personne – ne devait lui parler de cette façon.

Apparemment il en avait bien besoin d'une remise en place.

Il avait un rire rauque, tout en souffle, masculin. D'une sensualité étonnante en contraste avec sa froideur.

Le docteur allait s'éloigner quand le manager, toujours assis, l'attrapa par le poignet, lui posant une question.

-

- Est-ce que les mains peuvent mentir, doc ?

- A ma connaissance, non. Mais elles peuvent se taire, tout simplement.

-

Une idée.

Dans tout ce blabla surréaliste Heero, qui était un homme jusqu'au bout des doigts n'avait retenu qu'un seul et unique mot, ces dernières minutes.

« Bi »

Et ah oui, un autre : con.

Il fallait rectifier le tir, ne serait-ce que pour l'image que Maxwell aurait du T Club.

Ne serait-ce que pour l'image qu'il aurait de lui.

Le docteur se libéra de l'emprise au moment où le manager poursuivait.

-

- Donnez-moi votre main, moi aussi je vais lire ce qu'il y a dessus.

-

Une main qui transpirait est une main nerveuse.

Une main pouvait dévoiler autant que les yeux, même si leur éclat était tempéré par les verres transparents.

-

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Juste essayer de voir si j'y lis quelque chose, on ne sait jamais, on peut se découvrir des talents. Allez, donnez-moi la main.

-

Le manager essaya de prendre la main gauche du docteur mais ce dernier esquiva.

Il avait bien lu dans sa main, c'était de bonne guerre.

-

- Vous voulez vous recycler c'est ça ?

- Pourquoi pas. Donnez-moi votre main.

- Si ça vous amuse.

-

Le manager profita qu'il lui parle pour attraper sa main.

Elle était assez douce et… elle sentait l'antiseptique.

-

- Je vois…

- Moi je vois un bon chirurgien et une future ride du lion si vous continuez à vous foutre de ma gueule en fronçant vos sourcils comme ça !

-

Le manager ignora le sarcasme et poursuivit, méritant sans contexte le césar du meilleur espoir masculin dans un rôle dramatique – au sens propre du terme.

-

- Il faut qu'une image se forme…

- Oh, la ferme…

-

Le docteur éclata de rire.

Le manager enchaîna.

-

- Je vois… qu'avec vous les apparences sont trompeuses, ce qui n'est pas qu'une mauvaise chose en soit.

- Trop aimable.

-

Le manager tira doucement sur la main et cligna des… lunettes comme pour « mieux voir »

-

- Je vois… que j'ai un fou rire et que c'est de votre faute.

- Je l'entends, merci.

-

Le docteur rit doucement avant d'essayer de dégager sa main de l'emprise. Il devait partir.

Mais la main du manager la retenait encore.

-

- Je vois… un chocolat chaud, qui vous sera apporté incessamment sous peu pour vous remercier de votre patience.

-

Clignement d'yeux bleu-violets.

-

- Merci mais… Ah non je préfère le café.

- Trop de café ce n'est pas bon pour la santé. Vous êtes médecin, vous en abusez forcément.

- Pas faux.

- Je vois une invitation à dîner… et je vois un oui.

-

Froncement de sourcil du docteur.

Le manager n'était pas en train de…

Réponse du tac au tac.

-

- Ah oui ?

- Ah, vous voyez ?

- Oh ? Je n'ai…

- …

-

Au haussement de sourcil de Heero

-

- Oh.

-

et au petit piège qui lui avait été tendu,

-

- Mon _petit_ doigt me dit que _tu_ t'es fait eu.

-

Duo ne put que faire trois choses :

Secouer la tête.

S'asseoir de surprise.

Sourire de la boutade.

* * *

**Même moment, salle-lounge du bas**

-

Un Quatre pas vraiment enlacé mais presque, quand même.

Pas encore trop près.

Un Spanish Guitar qui parlait à son oreille, entre deux fredonnements des paroles.

Il savait chanter le bougre. Il fallait objectivement reconnaître que c'était plus joli que nanana.

-

- Vous êtes plus grand que je le pensais.

- Vous aussi. C'est sûr qu'on paraît rarement plus grand assis que quand on est debout.

-

Sarcasme, sarcasme.

Taquinerie.

Pour ne pas se laisser emporter par les mains sagement posées sur ses hanches, glissant sur les reins recouverts au gré de leur balancement.

Ni par le souffle contre son oreille.

-

- Vous êtes musclé.

- Oui, du t-shirt.

-

Quatre sentait la distance qu'il espérait désespérément de maintenir s'effriter à mesure que le temps passait, que l'espace entre leurs deux corps s'amoindrissait, même si elle restait présente.

-

- Non, pas que du t-shirt. Ce que je sens sous mes doigts... est plus dur que le tissu.

- C'est peut-être un os.

-

Sarcasme, causticité pour avoir le recul nécessaire.

Mais ça n'allait pas marcher cette fois.

L'une des mains du musicien glissa furtivement sur son ventre, pressant oh juste un peu sur une ligne abdominale athlétique.

Quatre étant chatouilleux, il faillit s'en prendre une, par réflexe.

Spanish Guitar émit un rire tout en souffle, alors que sa main reprenait sa place initiale au bas du dos du blond.

-

- Ce n'était pas un os, ça.

- D'accord. J'ai fait une dizaine d'année de squash deux fois par semaine dans un petit club de quartier.

- Musclé du t-shirt, bien sûr.

- ... Je n'ai plus du tout le temps d'en faire depuis des lustres. J'ai forcément perdu.

- Je vous rassure ça ne se sent pas. Qu'est-ce que ça devait être quand vous étiez assidu.

-

Ca ne se sentait pas, non...

Par contre Quatre se savait presque marqué au fer rouge sur le côté droit du ventre.

Il avait si chaud d'un seul coup...

Il lui fallait une cigarette.

-

- Rien de plus ou de moins que quelqu'un qui pratiquait au même rythme que moi.

- Rythme... c'est un mot qui me parle.

- …

-

Ca allait être très, très compliqué de ne pas fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller.

Surtout s'il se mettait à fredonner un couplet contre son oreille, ses mains essayant distraitement de trouver une position, de les caler.

Il était difficile pour elles de rester statiques si le corps contre lequel elles se trouvaient étaient en mouvement, si léger fut-il.

Futile...

Quatre ne répondit pas.

Le musicien laissa ses doigts trottiner sur le bas du t-shirt, profitant que l'électricité statique ou un sacré coup de chance/j'arnaque, il se soit relevé juste à la lisière du jean pour toucher la peau nue.

Carrément sous le tissu.

Oh, à peine l'extrémité de ses ongles courts. Et Quatre sursauta. Et trébucha.

Ce qui accentua la position compromettante.

-

- Doucement… _tu_ vas te faire mal.

- …

-

Le temps que Quatre se ressaisisse et pose une main ferme sur une main décidément bien baladeuse, cette même main découvrait ce nouveau territoire.

Elle souleva un peu plus le t-shirt et le blond se contracta, frissonna un peu alors qu'il se faufilait, restait toujours raisonnable, tout en étant un brin coquin.

Les doigts se promenaient, cherchaient…

Et trouvaient.

Les doigts s'arrêtèrent sur une surface légèrement différente.

Passèrent une première fois. Une deuxième fois. Quatre ne comprenait pas ce qui semblait le faire tiquer ainsi.

Le musicien lui donna la réponse.

-

- C'est un tatouage, ça.

- ...

-

Quatre, interloqué, ne répondit toujours pas alors que Trowa passait le bout des doigts sur la forme, cherchant la forme...

Le musicien murmura à son oreille :

-

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-

Quatre aurait bien dit quelque chose, bien essayé de le repousser un peu plus fermement.

Il l'aurait fait s'il avait seulement pu reprendre son souffle.

C'était un point sensible. Très sensible.

Mais Trowa ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille apparemment.

C'était un souvenir, la rébellion qui laisserait une trace indélébile.

Un coup de tête coup de coeur et coup de gueule.

Cela faisait si longtemps...

Il l'avait presque oublié, évidemment c'était plus facile de ne plus y penser, jusqu'à preuve du contraire il n'avait pas les yeux dans le dos.

C'était plus facile...

-

- C'est... inattendu sur un si sérieux contrôleur de gestion...

-

C'était un supplice.

C'était à faire froid dans le dos.

C'était une remise des pendules à l'heure.

Quatre Raberba Winner compartimentait sa vie, rangeait tout, prévoyait tout et c'était volontaire.

Tout était calculé, programmé. C'était plus facile de se diriger quand on savait où on allait et comment y aller.

Logique.

Il n'aimait pas l'imprévu. Et il se l'était pris en pleine poire.

Et la plus grosse surprise ne venait pas de Spanish Guitar.

Mais de lui-même.

Comment avait-il pu oublier l'un de ses plus jolis souvenirs ? Comment avait-il pu oublier que Duo lui avait donné l'idée ?

Duo qui- lui avait dit, la seule et unique fois où il avait accepté de lire dans sa main...

La seule et unique fois où Quatre l'avait vraiment voulu...

Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? S'était-il perdu à ce point dans son travail ?

Ses doigts avaient appréhendé la base et s'essayaient aux contours.

-

- C'est...

-

Quatre secoua la tête pour se sortir du sortilège mais c'était difficile.

Il était plongé dans un océan de langueur.

S'il arrivait à connecter ses deux neurones chamallows, il essaierait d'arrêter la main doucement baladeuse : ce faisant il se rapprochait encore plus du corps de son

partenaire.

-

- C'est... doux...

-

Partenaire, oui. Parce que Quatre ne se rendait pas compte que leurs pas étaient accordés et qu'ils tournaient très très lentement sur eux-mêmes.

Quatre ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était en train de danser, vraiment, une main sur le poignet un peu trop malin du musicien, l'autre main à plat sur son épaule, pour essayer de le repousser.

-

- On dirait une... ?

-

Quatre aurait voulu qu'il ne devine pas, mais ses doigts, après quelques essais infructueux, suivaient à présent parfaitement le dessin, passant le tracé généreux et la

douce courbe pour remonter doucement à la verticale, sur une petite longueur.

Et redescendre ce qui s'apparentait à un manche.

De haut en bas.

Du bout des doigts.

-

- Une guitare au creux des reins...

-

A 16 ans Quatre avait voulu un tatouage, un petit quelque chose sur sa peau, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Certains diraient que c'était peut-être en rapport avec le départ de sa mère, lui ne le pensait sincèrement pas.

Son père était contre : comme il était mineur il avait besoin d'une autorisation.

Autorisation que Quatre avait jeté à la poubelle.

-

- ça me donne envie…

-

Duo voulait un tatouage aussi. A eux deux ils étaient allés voir un copain qui connaissait un copain. C'était stupide, complètement stupide et dangereux. Ils avaient risqué gros,

risqué la maladie, ils avaient été cons. Mais ils l'avaient fait. Il ne regretterait jamais ce tatouage. Il regrettait d'avoir mis sa vie en jeu. Si c'était à refaire, il l'aurait fait dans d'autres conditions.

Duo avait eu une vision complètement surréaliste : il avait lu dans sa main qu'une guitare changerait sa vie.

Quatre, cartésien au possible mais décidé à rêver un peu, s'était fait tatouer une guitare électrique noire dans le bas de son dos, à droite.

Duo s'était fait tatouer…

Mais Spanish Guitar parlait à son oreille.

-

- ça me donne envie de… jouer...

-

Jouer...

-

Quatre se mordit la lèvre alors que le musicien, sans merci, glissait sur le corps de la guitare pour se mettre à gratter tout tout doucement, réprimant un frisson.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que sa main, sur l'épaule pour repousser, avait migré sur la nuque de Spanish Guitar.

La main qui essayait vainement de retenir le poignet glissa le long de son corps.

La voix de Trowa murmura avec un sourire.

-

- Autant que ça ?

-

Quatre répondit en mordillant doucement son épaule à travers sa chemise, en le serrant plus fort contre lui, sans se rendre compte de la portée de ses actions.

-

- Je vois… je vais recommencer alors…

-

Dont acte.

Quatre mordit plus fort.

-

- Je ne sais pas ce que je te fais mais je crois que tu me fais la même chose.

-

Quatre essaya de se rappeler pourquoi tout ceci était une très mauvaise idée.

Mais lorsqu'il se redressa, la tête lourde, ouvrant des yeux si sombres qu'à cet instant personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'ils étaient bleus…

Lorsqu'il entrouvrit les lèvres pour casser le moment, rire un peu, quelque chose, n'importe quoi…

Spanish Guitar, T, Trowa, quelle que soit son identité décida de répondre « non » à même sa bouche. Un non, je ne veux pas. Un non, _tu_ ne veux pas. Un non, pas cette fois.

Non. Non. Non.

D'abord en emprisonnant sa lèvre inférieure.

Puis la supérieure.

Puis en se faufilant, entrouvrant un peu plus le passage, glissant la pointe de sa langue, retraçant avec une lenteur délibérée l'intérieur de sa bouche, goûtant par la même occasion le chocolat qui réussissait à envelopper la cigarette.

-

- Non…

-

Puis il pénétra plus franchement, venant chercher sa langue pour réitérer son refus en un « non » humide, suçoté. Embrassé. Comme on gobait une glace.

Non était un mot très sensuel quand on le prononçait à deux.

La vibration du son, des soupirs, qui glissait d'une bouche à l'autre.

Les mouvements subtils de la langue.

Les dents qui laissaient leur délicate empreinte dans la chair tendre.

-

- Non…

-

Et ce désir complètement insensé qui transforma ce baiser électricité statique… en baiser-foudre.

En baiser-chair de poule.

Un baiser qui voulait dire « je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter, j'ai juste envie de t'embrasser »

Un baiser volé, puis donné pour retourner, enflammer. Un baiser-danger.

-

- Nn…

-

N'y tenant plus, Trowa le plaqua complètement contre son corps, le décolla presque du sol, la pulpe des doigts sur son dos en sueur, le laissant sur la pointe des pieds.

Et il lui dévora copieusement, langoureusement la bouche, bougeant toujours l'un contre l'autre, cette fois lascivement.

Et Quatre adora chaque seconde son dévorement.

Et dévora à son tour goulument, alors que ses mains attrapaient le bandana noir sans même s'en rendre compte, alors que ses doigts glissaient dans une chevelure douce.

Alors que le musicien ronronnait plus fort contre sa bouche, griffant doucement le tatouage, comme il gratterait les cordes de sa guitare.

Alors qu'enlacé, enveloppé dans des bras aussi puissants que les siens, les pieds du blond finissaient par retoucher terre. Ils étaient bien les seuls.

Réflexion 0. Passion 100000000 %

Audition – 20000000, car aucun d'entre eux n'entendit les sifflements d'une Hilde absolument abasourdie mais heureuse.

* * *

**Au même moment, salle du haut**

-

Chang était venu leur apporter un chocolat chaud et des gâteaux - madeleines, marbrés, brownies, cookies, muffins maison - et une bouteille de véritable Château Lafitte pour se faire pardonner de quelque chose, Duo n'avait pas bien compris quoi, il supposait que c'était l'attente. Et vu que la star n'était pas encore là…

On ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il pouvait se consoler en buvant un coup, vu qu'il n'allait pas tarder à partir.

M'enfin, il partagerait avec Quatre. Il avait beau bien aimer le pitbull à lunettes, il ne partagerait pas une bouteille de bon vin avec son tortionnaire, eut-il seulement fait son travail avec un peu trop de zèle.

Depuis le départ du beau Chang – parfaitement à son goût avec une parfaite alliance au doigt - le manager et lui devisaient gentiment. Et Duo avait récupéré sa main.

-

L'expression du Manager quand il regardait Duo n'était plus vraiment froide.

Le docteur regardait Heero d'un air qui n'était plus trop méfiant même si.

Oui "trop" il se trouvait que de parler à quelqu'un qui conservait des lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur, c'était toujours bizarre, à défaut d'être déstabilisant.

Le manager avait fini par expliquer la raison de la bouteille de vin.

Il avait été tenté de ne rien dire, mais il devait le faire, pour que l'image du T Club ne soit pas plus alternée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Heero Yuy pensait vraiment à la réputation du Club, le flirt c'était bien gentil mais ça ne payait pas son loyer.

Ou plutôt il y pensait aussi. C'était de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer sur le travail avec ce petit phénomène.

Mais il y arriverait.

Le dit phénomène écarquilla les yeux, partagé entre le rire dépité et l'indignation.

Il choisit de rire.

-

- Alors comme ça vous avez cru que j'avais volé le ticket à table ? Mais ça va pas la tête ? Elle se prend pour qui la star inconnue que je rencontrerais jamais et dont je me fous comme de mon premier slip sexy ?

-

Heero eut la décence de rougir un peu.

Avant d'éclater d'un rire aussi discret que bref. Il n'était plus à un rire près.

-

- _Tu_ serais surpris de ce que peuvent faire les gens pour leurs fantasmes. Parce que Barton fait fantasmer, même si apparemment il ne te fait pas fantasmer _toi_.

- Barton ?

- T.

- Ah, ok.

-

Duo essayait vraiment de comprendre.

Et le manager ne lui facilitait pas la tâche en le tutoyant.

La pause Chang avait été salutaire, lui avait permis de reprendre un peu son souffle.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru.

-

- Donc Quatre a gagné et j'ai pris le mauvais ticket alors. C'est pour ça que la star veut pas me voir ? Parce que je ne suis pas le vrai gagnant ? D'un côté je comprends, de l'autre… qu'est-ce que vous êtes cons… vous pouviez pas demander ?

-

Heero hocha la tête et poursuivit, préférant ne pas répondre directement à la question.

Ou plutôt, préférant ne pas s'embarquer dans un futur débat qui allait lui retourner le cerveau.

Même s'il était intelligent et méthodique, il ne pouvait pas faire passer un rond pour un triangle. Il n'était ni illusionniste, ni commercial.

Cette situation était surréaliste et le débat aurait été gagné d'avance.

-

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ton ami t'a fait ce coup. A bien y réfléchir... peut-être souhaitait-il que l'on se rencontre à nouveau.

-

Le docteur observa un peu le manager.

Ses cheveux bruns foncés, ses lunettes noires, son nez fin, sa bouche bien dessinée.

L'examen restait clinique mais il lui faisait de l'effet quand même.

Encore plus depuis qu'il l'avait vraiment fait rire.

Encore plus depuis qu'il lui avait dit tu, naturellement.

Depuis qu'il s'était fait eu.

Le docteur se fit catégorique.

-

- C'est impossible. Avant ce soir je ne vous avais jamais vu.

-

Le manager prit une madeleine dans la petite assiette qui était entre eux sur le canapé, la mangea et répondit.

-

- Non, tu m'es juste rentré dedans et ton ami s'est excusé à ta place. Tu ne risquais pas de me voir.

-

Duo avait beau essayer de fouiller sa mémoire – tout en mangeant des cookies -, il ne voyait pas, vraiment pas.

A moins qu'il ne lui ait pas laissé un souvenir impérissable.

-

- Je ne m'en rappelle pas du tout. Je suis désolé.

- Tu sortais du fumoir. Apparemment tu avais les yeux qui te brûlaient, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi tu n'avais pas tes carreaux.

- Mes carreaux vous emmerdent. Comment vous savez que c'était moi ?

-

Un signe de tête indulgent.

-

- Je suis aussi physionomiste, je te le rappelle.

-

Un Duo Maxwell pas du tout impressionné pour deux sous.

-

- Et ? Les yeux fermés comme pas possibles, le visage contorsionné de douleur et sans mes lunettes, j'y crois difficilement à votre physionomie.

- Je me rappelle du bleu sur mon épaule. Je me rappelle de ton ami qui s'excuse. Et je me rappelle de tes longs cheveux nattés. En fait, je ne me serais pas forcément rappelé du

« quand » si je n'avais pas passé du temps avec toi… malgré toi. Et malgré moi.

-

...

tu, tu tu...

tu rends les choses très difficiles… tu as très envie de revenir quelques minutes en arrière, M. le Manager.

Duo avait un peu de mal avec le tu, et pourtant il était nécessaire pour se rapprocher, en dehors du chocolat et de l'invitation.

Même si Duo n'était pas contre ce tu. Ce tu qui tuait ses scrupules.

Mais le tu, le soupçon de familiarité dans la bouche d'un homme stoïque avait tendance à le faire doucement perdre pied.

A le faire fondre un peu… plus.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était son genre, mais il avait un certain charisme. Il était bel homme. Il était intelligent. Il le découvrait adorable sous ses dehors glacés, la preuve il l'avait invité à dîner – même si ça ressemblait à un goûter.

Et vu la méprise, le docteur comprenait parfaitement que le manager essaie de faire profil bas à sa manière.

Duo Maxwell était un être de paradoxe et il se trouvait face à un homme tout aussi paradoxal. Complexe tout en étant simple, enfin, il avait l'air.

Même s'il n'était pas forcément son genre, Heero Yuy l'était un peu quelque part.

Parce qu'il avait la combinaison qui lui permettait d'avoir une place privilégié dans sa tête.

Ce n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette combinaison. Mais c'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait si vite.

Et s'il était plutôt ouvert à tout, curieux de nature...

Mais il revint à Quatre, sa soupape ici.

Pour ne pas perdre pied trop tôt.

-

- C'est plausible mais franchement c'est pas le genre de Quatre.

- Il s'appelle Quatre ?

- Oui, il n'y est pour rien le pauvre. Il déteste ce genre de conneries, attirer l'attention, tout ça...

- C'est sûr que là il a plus attiré l'attention sur sa personne qu'il ne l'a jamais fait au Club. Personne ne savait qui il était avant ce soir.

-

Duo fronça un peu le nez en finissant un brownie.

Il s'attaqua à un carré de chocolat qui croquait doucement avant de le laisser fondre sur sa langue, laissant une petite trace sur sa lèvre supérieure, qu'il lécha rapidement.

Il émit un petit ronronnement appréciatif alors qu'il répondait, ne pouvant pas se douter que les pupilles de son vis-à-vis rétrécissaient derrière ses verres.

-

- Mais pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit qu'il m'avait filé son ticket ?

- Parce que tu aurais refusé d'y aller ? En tous cas, je ne m'en plains plus.

-

Duo réfléchit un peu, perdu dans ses pensées.

-

- Il devait forcément y avoir une autre raison... c'est pas logique.

- Difficile de répondre à une question rhétorique.

- C'est clair. Mais…

- Tu devrais lire sa main, tu le saurais peut-être ?

-

Duo eut comme un instant de recul. Comme s'il s'était pris un ballon de baudruche dans la tête.

Un tout petit choc mais un choc quand même.

Il avait mal aux yeux, retira ses lunettes pour le soulager.

Heero Yuy le regarda avec un intérêt grandissant.

Le docteur Maxwell avait des yeux inhabituels, il le savait.

Mais c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait sans rempart.

C'était... intéressant. Limite fascinant. Et le bon docteur ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

-

- Non.

-

Les yeux de Duo se perdirent dans le vide un moment. Il avait un flash back.

La réflexion anodine et taquine de Heero l'avait ramené loin.

Duo se revoyait plus jeune, les cheveux bien plus courts avec un Quatre aux cheveux bien plus longs, la seule et unique fois où il avait accepté de regarder dans sa main lui qui refusait de regarder celles de ses plus proches amis.

Les nouvelles pouvant être difficiles à assimiler et à assumer.

La seule et unique fois où un Quatre désespéré par sa vie d'adolescent trop injuste - et qui ne voulait pas admettre que le départ de sa mère quelques mois plus tôt l'avait vraiment touché au tout tout début - avait décidé d'essayer de savoir.

-

- Non quoi, doc ?

-

Duo avait oublié ce qu'il avait lu dans la main de son meilleur ami jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il n'avait pas vu grand-chose au début. Puis il avait vu une forme.

Un instrument de musique. Une guitare.

C'était tellement présent, tellement fort. Il en avait déduit que quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec une guitare allait changer la vie de Quatre pour de bon.

Contribuer à son bonheur.

-

- Doc ?

-

Quatre ne connaissait personne avec une guitare, adorait le son de cet instrument mais savait pertinemment qu'il ne saurait jamais en jouer, n'ayant aucun talent artistique. Le sage Quatre, l'aîné, le plus responsable décida d'ajouter un grain de folie à sa vie et décida de se faire tatouer son futur bonheur à même la peau.

Puisqu'il n'aurait strictement ni raison, ni occasion de toucher une guitare de près.

Puis, Quatre en avait déduit que le tatoueur tomberait amoureux de lui et qu'ils feraient ensemble le tour du monde en Harley.

Le vieux barbu était si moche que Quatre en aurait pleuré.

-

- Maxwell ?

-

Duo, qui voulait lui aussi se faire tatouer quelque chose vu que c'était sii cool, décida de se faire dessiner la Mort. Ou plutôt la Faucheuse. Une carte synonyme de neuf, de renaissance.

Une carte qui faisait peur et pourtant l'interprétation dépendait du caractère et des événements.

Il s'était fait dessiner la carte préférée de sa grand-mère en son souvenir ; il l'avait perdue quelques temps plus tôt.

Duo avait perdu ses parents très jeunes dans un accident de voiture. Il était trop petit pour se rappeler d'eux. La sœur de sa mère et son mari avaient eu sa garde. Ils étaient généreux mais excessivement strictes, refusant tout ce qu'ils considéraient comme une fantaisie. Refusant les prédictions de la grand-mère et tout ce qui avait un rapport avec l'extrasensoriel, le charlatanisme.

-

Duo s'évadait dans ses rêves, dans ses escapades avec Quatre et chez sa grand-mère paternelle, fantasque à souhait, excentrique au possible, que tout le monde prenait pour folle mais qui était extrêmement lucide. Extralucide, même.

Elle savait qu'elle avait transmis son don à son petit-fils, aussi sûrement qu'elle lui avait transmis son regard indigo.

Hélène était un saint thomas à sa manière : elle ne croyait que ce qu'elle voyait, que ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Hélène ne crut pas aux lignes de la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit son petit-fils en action, regardant la paume de sa maîtresse d'école préférée. Elle était en train de lui donner des bonbons quand le petit Duo lui dit qu'elle devait en garder un peu pour le bébé qu'elle avait dans son ventre. Elle ne se savait pas enceinte.

Duo ne crut pas aux cartes jusqu'à ce qu'elles annoncèrent qu'il aurait un ami – son premier ami - Quatre, lui qui jusque-là faisait un peu peur à ses camarades à cause de sa grand-mère et de ses yeux bizarres.

Les cartes avaient sorti la faucheuse pour la mère de Quatre, venue consulter par hasard, en venant récupérer son fils. Renouveau. Renaissance. Départ.

-

Duo croyait peu aux cartes comme sa grand-mère croyait peu aux lignes de la main. Et pourtant.

Hélène lui avait donné de l'amour, de la fantaisie et lui avait permis de ne pas avoir peur de son don tout en ne comptant jamais sur lui. Elle lui avait appris qu'il était comme les autres lui qui s'était si souvent senti à part, à cause des chemins qu'il voyait parfois dans les mains.

Il avait tatoué sa faucheuse sur son omoplate droite. Un être drapé de noir avec une faux à la longue lame dans la main.

Il avait tatoué la mort sur son omoplate. Un signe de changement, de renouvellement, d'évolution.

-

- Hey…

-

La tête était recouverte d'une cape et le visage invisible, sans tête de mort.

Les mains étaient refermées, de sorte à ce qu'on ne voit pas vraiment qu'elles étaient squelettiques.

Son tatouage recouvrait une petite partie de son omoplate. Il était magnifique et réussissait à ne pas être morbide, malgré le thème.

Cela tenait au talent de l'artiste même si les conditions… il s'en serait passé.

Heureusement que le « grand gagnant » avait fait son tatouage tôt, il n'aurait pas été sûr d'avoir toute latitude pour pratiquer.

-

Il n'avait jamais oublié son tatouage, ses racines, n'avait jamais pris ses visions pour argent comptant, même si elles se vérifiaient souvent.

Mais s'il n'avait jamais oublié ces événements, il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté d'importance.

Quatre était apparemment en entretien avec un guitariste.

Une conversation sur la cartomancie l'avait poussé à connaître un peu mieux un manager très particulier.

C'était étrange. Il lui plaisait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, ce qui était… problématique dans le cas présent.

Faites ce que je dis, ne faites pas ce que je fais, laissez-vous aller, vivez un peu…

-

- Hm ? Non, je ne lirais pas sa main. Elle serait capable de se taire. Et puis la bouche s'exprime plus clairement parfois.

- Hmm à retenir.

-

Tu parles.

Pas en ayant lu sa main.

Pas en ayant lu une main qui tombait amoureuse progressivement.

Et dans cette main il ne s'était pas vu.

A côté de ça il ne se voyait jamais, il n'arrivait pas à avoir d'image pour lui.

Et il en était très heureux, d'ailleurs, ça aurait été impossible à vivre, aurait ôté toute spontanéité.

Sortir avec un homme pris ce n'était pas super mais pourquoi pas.

Sortir avec un homme qui allait très bientôt avoir le cœur pris… c'était suicidaire. C'était autre chose.

Duo secoua la tête, souhaitant revenir dans le concret.

Parce que l'abstrait, le surréalisme ou autre ne lui faisaient pas peur tant qu'il le maîtrisait ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Et là il ne comprenait plus rien, pas plus que ses propres réactions.

Pas plus que les réactions de Quatre.

Il avait juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil... il poserait les choses tranquillement et continuerait à prendre les choses avec le sourire, sans prise de tête.

Voilà.

-

- Enfin, y a pas mort d'hommes, c'était plutôt drôle et je m'en sors avec une bouteille de bon vin.

- Merci pour moi.

-

Petit sourire narquois derrière des verres fumés versus sourire taquin, naturel.

C'était drôle cette sensation de connaître quelqu'un que l'on n'avait jamais vraiment côtoyé.

Quand on s'entendait bien avec les gens, cette impression pouvait vite arriver.

-

- Et la compagnie se révèle être bien plus agréable qu'au départ, je l'admets. Enfin, je demanderai à Quatre ce qui ne va pas tout à l'heure.

-

Duo finit son chocolat avant de regarder sa montre et de presque faire un bond.

-

- Oula. En fait je vais lui demander tout de suite. Il se faire tard et je commence assez tôt dem...

- J'habite à deux pas d'ici.

- ...

-

Haussement de sourcil aux yeux violets versus haussement d'épaules carrées et air pseudo innocent.

Ah. Le « goûter » n'était pas un « dîner ». Dommage.

-

- Au cas où.

- Vous ne tournez pas autour du pot, vous.

- Est-ce mal d'être clair après tout ce flou ? J'aime les choses carrées à défaut d'être simples.

- C'est brut de décoffrage. A côté de ça on est des gars.

- J'aimerais que tu restes plus longtemps. Si chez moi c'est plus près, je propose.

- Ouais. Ouais.

- A la base, c'était pour dormir. Mais si tu n'as pas sommeil... je veux bien jouer au docteur, moi.

-

Un sourire.

Tu... tu… tu... encore

Tout ça pour un petit coup dans les chaussettes ?

-

- C'est tentant. Mais je dois me lever tôt demain. Et si je vais chez v...

- Duo.

-

Un ton ferme et doux.

Une main qui éloigne l'assiette pour la poser par terre, juste au pied de l'accoudoir du canapé.

Une autre main qui se pose sur le genou de Duo, pour la première fois.

Une seule signification.

Dis-moi tu.

Et une autre : sois franc, on est adultes. Je ne suis pas voyant mais je te vois, Duo.

Je vois qu'il y a un truc. Et je ne veux pas le lâcher.

-

- toi... je sais que je ne te laisserai pas dormir. Et ce ne serait paas bien.

-

Un sourire qui réussissait à être aussi doux que carnassier devant un peu de franchise.

-

- Raison de plus pour venir, doc.

- Merci mais honnêtement j'ai pas envie d'opérer une jambe saine.

- Hm. Plausible. Si c'est une fracture, je peux t'aider à la réduire. Je l'ai déjà fait tout seul.

- Je vais quand même avoir pitié du gosse que j'opère même s'il a un caractère de merde.

-

Sourire bis.

Une main sur le genou qui remontait lentement, naturellement vers la cuisse, pour avoir une meilleure position.

Une main qui réussissait à ne pas être intrusive.

Une voix qui réussissait à demander sans être demandeuse.

Un savoureux mélange de détermination et de retenue.

-

- Tu reviens quand ?

-

Un petit instant de réflexion, puis.

-

- Ca va être tendu, Heero, je bosse beaucoup et mes jours de repos...

- Ok. Alors _je_ viens quand ? Je t'ai proposé de déjeuner, ça peut se faire dans ton secteur.

-

Heero avait senti le 'on s'appelle' et l'avait donc désamorcé.

Parce qu'un docteur et son emploi du temps surchargé... il voyait déjà les messageries, les rappelle-moi plus tard et autres sms dans le vent.

Ça allait être tendu, oui… et ça n'allait pas être possible, surtout.

-

- Mais vous m'avez offert le chocolat et les gâteaux…

- J'ai parlé d'une invitation à dîner, pas d'un goûter.

-

Le docteur sourit, les esprits complètement fêlés pouvaient se rencontrer.

Le manager allait la garder sa petite étoile urbaine et surbookée, cette écharde lumineuse.

Elle ne lui filerait pas entre les doigts.

-

- Je vais être crevé. Faudrait ptet attendre que ça...

- Si tu es trop crevé Je ramènerais à déjeuner...

- ...

- ou à dîner.

-

Duo ne put que secouer la tête.

-

- Pushy thing. Tu ne perds pas le nord...

- Tu exerces l'un des métiers les plus terre à terre du monde et tu me dis ça ?

-

Ce serait le comble pour une étoile, non, de perdre le nord ?

Et quel était le comble d'un manager ?

-

- Tu es en train de tomber amoureux, Heero.

- Je ne crois pas à la divination et n'y croirais probablement jamais. Par contre je crois aux hasards qui font bien les choses.

- Je ne parlais pas de moi.

-

Heero savait bien qu'il ne parlait pas de lui.

Heero savait comment le prendre à contre-pied.

Il saurait bientôt comment le prendre.

-

- Alors parle-moi de _toi_. Si j'écoute ton emploi du temps et le mien on se connaîtra par sms. Ou on fera du phone-sex ou de la webcam. Ça ne m'intéresse ni ne m'excite plus que ça. Je suis plutôt "The Real Thing", comme on dirait chez toi.

- Oh... Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm... hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm... hm hm hm... hm hm hm....

-

_You to me are everything _

_the sweetest song that i could sing_

_Oh baby... oh baby..._

_To you I guess I'm just a clown_

_Who picks you up each time you're down_

_Oh baby oh baby..._

-

Duo s'était pris à fredonner cette chanson du groupe, The Real Thing, le manager lui faisant penser à une chanson qu'il aimait beaucoup.

Une chanson que lui fredonnait sa grand-mère quand il était petit.

Oh certes, le mana - Heero lui disait qu'il aimait les choses vraies, concrètes.

Oh certes, le mana Heero devait rester terre à terre, solide dans ce corps de métier.

Surtout avec le type de rencontre qu'il faisait.

Heero, celui qui devait être le plus froid et lucide était en train d'avoir un petit grain de folie.

Un petit grain de folie planifié, structuré.

Un toubib avec lequel un type du showbizz - ou aspirant showbizz - voulait fricoter.

Duo secoua la tête alors qu'il était gentiment amené contre un corps ma foi bien sympathique.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec lui parce qu'il ne se voyait pas dans sa main.

-

- Alors, c'est oui ?

- Ca va être dur.

- Tu as fait médecine, tu as vu pire. J'ai éjecté des fans en furie, j'ai donc vu pire.

- Mon dernier copain trouvait que je ne lui accordais pas assez de temps.

- C'est parce qu'il t'a _laissé_ lui _accorder_ quelque chose. Moi je préfère qu'on s'accorde.

- Tu as…

-

Non, non, non.

Heero n'allait pas se faire semer.

Il avait mis son GPS.

Heero releva ses lunettes noires sur sa tête, laissant pour la première fois son visage entièrement nu.

Et Duo se retrouva à ne plus pouvoir l'observer cliniquement, comme il l'avait à peu près fait jusqu'alors.

Heero avait mis son GPS et il était déterminé à arriver à destination.

-

- _Tu as_ dix secondes pour me donner une date, Durriken.

- Dix secondes avant quoi ?

- Avant ça.

-

Des lèvres attrapées par surprise.

Happées.

Lèvres qui se retirèrent avant qu'on ne les repousse.

-

- Euh...

- Quand, Duo ?

- On se connaît à peine.

- Je te l'ai dit, parle-moi de toi ?

- Tu te crois dans un entretien d'embauche ou quoi ? Je cherche pas un…

-

Tut tut tut

Il n'allait pas le semer avec l'humour.

Des lèvres happées de nouveau, la bouche s'exprimait mieux que les mains, non.

La pointe de la langue de Heero retraçait lentement l'extérieur des lèvres du docteur.

-

- Hm… Duo ?

- Hm ?

- Quand… ?

- J'ai… j'ai pas mon palm...

-

Un baiser.

Une lèvre inférieure attrapée, suçotée.

Apparemment il ne fallait pas lui laisser trop de choix, à ce docteur.

Une main placée sur un torse, pour repousser, essayer.

-

- Demain.

- Je ne...

-

Un autre baiser.

-

- Ça ne te fait pas peur…

- Quoi, que tu penses ou saches lire dans les mains ? Moi j'ai une solution toute trouvée. Je n'ai qu'à mettre mes mains… à un endroit où tu ne les verras pas. Ça ne t'empêchera pas de les sentir.

-

Des mains qui se faufilaient juste sous son long t-shirt.

Un frisson et un rire incrédule.

Et une fois que ses lèvres eurent été relâchées, qu'une bouche sensuelle se faufilait gentiment dans son cou, il ne put que murmurer sa réponse.

-

- Ok. Demain.

- Ryoukai.

-

Duo ferma les yeux et fondit dans ses bras, le laissant l'allonger sur le canapé et recouvrir son corps.

Les 3 S.

Un long soupir…

… avant de s'étourdir de désir…

… et succomber aux baisers-chocolatés.

-

-

_So now you got the best of me..._

_Come on and take the rest of me..._

_oh baby..._

**The Real Thing, you to me are everything**_  
_

* * *

**Même moment, salle du bas, sur The Real Thing, you to me are everything**

-

Un Quatre qui essayait de reprendre un tout petit peu pied quand même.

-

- Il faut que je rentre.

- Hmm... je sais. Si raisonnable. Si responsable Quatre.

-

Quatre ne se sentait pas raisonnable du tout à cet instant.

-

- Duo...

- Duo m'emmerde.

-

Ou plutôt Duo mmmm mmmmm... ce qui adoucissait quelque peu les propos. Une dernière protestation entravée par des lèvres avant que leurs bouches et leurs corps ne se

décollent pour de bon. Spanish Guitar était fini et ils avaient enchaîné sur « Breathe Again », Toni Braxton était un vivier de sensualité rythmée.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin.

-

- Allons-y.

-

Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Raisonnable et Responsable Quatre se sentait rougir, bouillir, exploser sous le regard des rares qui avaient vraiment fait attention.

-

Quand l'auditoire reconnu le musicien - qui ne portait plus son bandana - il lui fut de plus en plus difficile de se déplacer.

Le blond eut l'idée saugrenue de le semer.

Mais d'une, le semer... pour se perdre lui-même ?

De deux, il avait du percevoir son hésitation puisque l'emprise sur son poignet s'était faite un peu plus forte.

Tout en restant douce. Si douce qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu que son poignet était capturé.

Puis Wu Fei était arrivé avec sa beauté, son autorité naturelle et surtout ses sourcils froncés, et la foule s'était séparée, telle la mer rouge devant Moïse.

Il ne faisait pas bon énerver le Boss.

Ils fendirent la foule.

-

Ils finirent par arriver à l'étage et prendre un petit couloir.

Au fond il y avait une porte noire et bleue, légèrement entrouverte.

Spanish Guitar lâcha le poignet de Quatre pour se rapprocher. On distinguait deux voix, dont une qui était particulièrement sexy. Et qui n'était pas la voix de Duo.

Quatre allait sérieusement commencer à perdre patience - mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là à écouter aux portes, il en avait un peu rien à foutre de tout ça...

Quand il entendit une autre voix. Une voix alanguie.

Une voix qui ressemblait beaucoup à la voix de Duo.

-

Quatre se rapprocha de Trowa... et vit que Duo... était en train de faire connaissance avec Bodyguard.

Et qu'ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre même s'ils ne s'écoutaient pas vraiment, trop occupés à utiliser leurs lèvres.

Et ce n'était pas pour parler - quoique.

Les mots étaient entrecoupés de bouche à bouche mouillés, de murmures, de gémissements et accessoirement de ce qui ressemblait fortement à une succession de chiffres ?

-

- O-six hmmm two-one-eight...six... stop it, i can't think...

- 06 21 86... allez, encore quatre.

- quatre... quatre... QUATRE ?????

-

Duo se redressa en sursaut, éjectant Heero par la même occasion.

Duo venait d'apercevoir Quatre dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus, révélant un musicien avec un magnifique sourire en coin, la main posée sur le mur à quelques centimètres d'une tête blonde.

Heero se redressa, sans perdre de sa superbe, remettant ses lunettes noires sur son nez.

Un Duo échevelé mais ayant conservé le catogan qui fixait sa natte, se redressa un peu moins dignement, mais gagna de la dignité de seconde en seconde en voyant la main du musicien un peu trop près de Quatre, son corps un peu trop dans son espace personnel.

En voyant les joues de son blond ami un peu trop rouges.

Duo se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers Quatre qui rougit de plus belle.

Le musicien dit, de sa voix onctueuse comme du bon chocolat.

-

- Je vois que mon manager et toi avez fait plus ample connaissance.

-

Duo ne lui adressa pas un regard, concentré qu'il était sur un Quatre qui piquait un fard.

Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis... depuis l'adolescence.

Le manager, nullement impressionné, répondit à sa star.

-

- Je vois que le vainqueur officiel n'est pas le seul à avoir un « ticket gagnant ». Un ticket, tout court avec quelqu'un.

-

Manager et star se sourirent.

Duo additionna 2 et 2. Il réfléchit aux 5 derniers mois et observa un Quatre qui intérieurement regardait ses orteils mais extérieurement soutenait son regard, le mettant au défi d'émettre le moindre commentaire.

Duo garda le silence, se contentant de lui mettre une tape derrière la tête.

Ils rirent tous les deux de leur bêtise, de s'être comportés comme des adolescents. Mine de rien ça faisait un bien fou.

Ils étaient persuadés que tout serait sous contrôle.

-

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au parking, Trowa et Quatre étaient toujours aussi silencieux.

Duo et Heero l'étaient aussi, sauf qu'au moment où ce dernier aperçut la moto de son petit ami.

-

- Tu vas pas rentrer à moto avec le temps qu'il fait ?

- Euh, si, pourquoi ?

- Il fait un temps de merde.

- Oh j'ai l'habitude.

- On s'est pas compris, là.

-

Heero le plaqua contre la voiture.

-

- Il flotte à mort. C'est suffisamment _suicidaire_ de te laisser partir _maintenant_ pour qu'en plus ça se fasse sous la pluie.

-

Duo leva les yeux au ciel, se mordillant la lèvre, ne se rendant pas compte à quel point il tentait le diable en étant si sexy.

-

- Le parking…

- Est surveillé.

-

Et le manager entreprit de l'embrasser encore et encore et encore.

Et encore.

-

- Euh... Quatre ? Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit.

-

Regard assombri derrière les lunettes.

-

- Je crois pas, non.

- Mais non, imbécile. Quat', je peux dormir _chez_ toi ?

-

« Quatre » aurait bien voulu répondre mais Trowa, qui en avait un peu marre du silence et du statu quo, venait de subtiliser son palm, insérant son numéro et s'envoyant un sms pour recevoir le numéro de son petit ami réfractaire.

Quatre essaya d'attraper son palm mais c'était peine perdue.

Il fallait embrasser Trowa pour le récupérer. Et même en l'embrassant... il ne pouvait pas le récupérer, simplement parce qu'il n'était pas en état.

-

- Trowa, il faut que j'y aille. Je n'ai plus le temps…

- Plus le temps, plus le temps... de temps en temps il faut prendre le temps de vivre, Quatre.

- Pardon ?

- Je dis... que de temps en temps... il faut prendre le temps de vivre, d'être heureux. Sans se prendre la tête.

- Attends…

- Non.

- ?

-

Entre un, deux, mille baisers contre une portière, les lèvres d'un docteur entre les dents d'un manager, la langue chocolatée suçotée lascivement, les doigts glacés par le parking réchauffés à même une peau qui se perlait doucement.

Des mouvements, des vêtements qui se frottaient, protégeant à peine les corps du feu qui les traversaient.

Si Duo continuait à être aussi... chaud... Heero allait faire une grosse bêtise et ce n'était pas sa voiture.

-

- Je dois y aller...

- Je sais, doc. Je t'appelle.

- Ok... Guitar Heero.

-

Guitar Heero consentit à lâcher Duo uniquement lorsqu'il eut l'intégralité du numéro de téléphone et un souvenir de la nuit : le catogan.

Duo rentra dans la voiture avec une paire de lunette de soleil sur le nez, lui donnant vraiment l'air d'être une star.

Mais bon, une star en 107 c'était pas crédible.

-

Quatre monta dans la voiture avec des suçons et un bandana noir sur la tête.

Il ne fut lâché qu'après avoir donné sa parole qu'il ne ferait pas franchir de haies improbables à Trowa…

-

- Je te vois d'ici. Si je te laisse faire tu vas me faire courir un 10000 mètres steeple version hardcore. A chaque tour de stade que je ferai tu élèveras la haie, d'ailleurs tu le fais déjà. Jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus la franchir et que je passe à une autre course.

- …

- Alors ça va être très clair. Je refuse de tourner en rond. Je ne franchiras pas d'obstacles dans le vent. On va courir en équipe.

- Et pourquoi pas faire la course en sac. Tu as besoin de dormir, Trowa.

- Ne. Me. Tente. Pas.

* * *

Quatre avait failli ne pas rentrer chez lui. Même à l'abri dans sa voiture il ressentait encore.

Il était reparti avec des souvenirs, avec _son_ odeur, _sa_ voix… _son_ corps… _ses_ mots…

Il était parti en se persuadant qu'il pourrait contrôler encore un petit peu, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui faudrait du courage pour arrêter la machine.

Espérant presque que T l'oublierait. Le blond savait qu'il ne pourrait pas être courageux cette fois-ci, pas dans ces conditions.

Duo avait passé le trajet à regarder sa main, sachant pourtant pertinemment qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas.

-

Le lendemain – enfin quelques heures plus tard -, Quatre était parti travailler complètement épuisé, mais il avait été efficace, professionnel.

Tout était sous contrôle. Rien n'avait changé.Et pourtant si, quand même.

Immergé dans son travail, loin du T Club et fidèle à lui-même, il avait essayé de prendre son temps, de reculer pour… reculer. Enfin, prendre du recul. Mais Spanish Guitar n'acceptait pas la 5ème marche arrière.

Et le petit cœur de Quatre ne prenait pas son temps, lui, surtout quand un portable sonnait et que la musique de « smooth » se diffusait.

La première musique, la première interprétation, la première fois.

C'était compliqué, ça chamboulait son existence. Mais c'était une bien jolie complication.

Il avait voulu éviter les surprises et il ne faisait que foncer dedans. Il continuerait à bosser comme quatre, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Il continuerait à voir Trowa parce qu'il l'avait changé. Il avait changé sa vie.

Quand celui-ci apprit son nom de famille – Winner – il eut un fou rire sur scène de 15 minutes.

-

Duo avait un emploi du temps terrible à décourager les plus courageux mais voir un manager débarquer à sa pause déjeuner quand il avait le temps, avec des gâteaux faits maison et surtout sans lunettes ne lui faisaient pas oublier les heures, oh non, au contraire ça les allongeait.

Mais ça le rendait heureux et surtout ça faisait jaser les filles et garçons du service qui trouvaient son manager à leur goût. Le docteur Maxwell n'avait même pas besoin de dire qu'il était pris : la façon possessive dont le Bodyguard le regardait parfois était bien plus éloquente.

Le comble du manager ? Ne pas vouloir partager sa star.

Qu'importait si Duo ne se voyait pas dans sa main quand il se voyait un peu dans ses yeux.

-

Quatre et Duo alternaient à présent, quand ils le pouvaient, le T Club et le squash.

Ils feraient ce qu'ils pourraient pour ne plus se perdre de vue, se perdre tout court.

Même si parfois, emprunter une autre route, comme Quatre l'avait fait des mois plus tôt, pouvaient le conduire à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

_A smoky room, a small café...Toni Braxton, Spanish Guitar._

Il faut changer de trajectoire de temps en temps, pour retrouver son chemin.

_I'm too lost in you... Sugababes..._

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

Happy bday to me avec un peu de retard !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu les gens, surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi ! Merci d'être toi, merci pour tout, ce séjour a été un joli cadeau d'anniv'. C'est fini !

Mithy Mini Globetrotter ¤ rentrée de Suisse mardi, objectif Moselle fin décembre :p ¤


End file.
